Crimson Butterfly
by Chendzeea Li
Summary: A telling of the events in Crimson Butterfly with more detail and character development.
1. Default Chapter

Crimson Butterfly

A Fatal Frame Fanfiction

By Chendzee'a Li

www.chendzeea_li@hotmail.com

All characters belong to Tecmo.

Chapter 1

Crimson Butterfly

__

"Didn't we always promise each other; that we'd always be to together…?"

"Mayu…!" I remember calling you.

__

"Mayu… Mayu…!" I was so worried…

__

"Mayu…I'm sorry…_I'm sorry_!" You forgave me.

* * *

_"I'm sorry…"_ Mio frowned at the memory and sighed. Gentle hands settled onto her shoulders causing her to look up from where she sat. The smiling face of her sister greeted her with warm eyes.

"We used to play here all the time…." Mayu Amakura noted smilingly, as a spring breeze ruffled her short black hair. "Mio, do you remember?"

"Yeah…" Mio responded solemnly, turning back around. Noting her sister's frown Mayu sat down carefully. Back to back the two rested against each other comfortably lost in thought. Identical twins, the girls at first seemed alike enough, but upon closer inspection their differences were apparent. Mio, technically the younger of the two was outgoing and quick to respond when addressed. Like her sister, she shared a fondness for the outdoors. Cheerful and outgoing she was fit and trim with a quaint tan and a vibrant style befitting a young woman her age. Mayu however was reserved and soft spoken. Frail of health due to a childhood injury she rarely got out as much as she'd liked and that left her fairly pale and slight. Passive in personality she considered herself the lesser of the two, something that irked Mio to no end. 

It was a warm and nice outside, and both girls were dressed fittingly for such a lovely day. Dressed in vaguely similar attire that was alike and different at the same time. Mayu wore a simple but flattering sundress that fell to just above her knees. Colored crimson, it was nicely contrasted by short black sleeves and neckline. Mio meanwhile wore an ivory colored skirt with black stockings topped off by a comfortable red blouse with white trim and tastefully plunging neckline.

Staring quietly into the stream flowing inches from her feet Mayu sighed softly.

"To think… all of this will be gone soon." She said with an obvious sadness in her voice. She was referring to a government plan to dam the nearby river and soon the entire valley would be under hundreds of feet of water.

Oblivious to her comments, Mio nodded absently then turned her head slightly to address her.

"How's your leg? Does it hurt?"

Mayu smiled slightly, Mio was always protective of her. Gingerly she inspected the athletic bandage wrapped firmly around her knee. As usual, it throbbed though now it did so somewhat more than usual, their little hike had taken its toll.

"It hurts a little, but I'm ok." She answered somewhat hesitantly, she knew her sister was upset. Coming back here had brought back too many bad memories.

"Mio…?" Mayu started, wanting to offer some words of comfort.

"Yes?" Mio responded with a bit a dread in her voice.

Mayu frowned inwardly, even after all this time it was apparent she'd never forgiven herself.

"N… Never mind..." She finally answered, not wishing to bring it up. It was too late and Mio's mind hand long since wandered back to a fateful afternoon.

* * *

It was several years ago when it happened. Mio recalled with horrifying clarity.

"We were so young…." She thought.

The sound of leaves crunching underfoot signaled their approach. It was late in the afternoon, all those years ago. Two young girls rushing through the forest trail along the edge of a small ravine. It was late in the day and Mio wanted desperately to get home, it was Saturday and mother was making cookies.

"Come on! Come on." She teased laughingly as Mayu struggled to keep up.

"Mio wait…!" Mayu cried out pitifully.

"Hurry up." Mio taunted.

"Wait! Please don't leave me!" Mayu cried out fretfully, staggering along until her ankle twisted on some loose gravel. The sound of rockslide followed by a scream caused Mio to pause. Turning quickly she saw only a cloud of dust floating lazily in the air where Mayu had been.

Rushing towards the edge of the ravine, she called her sister's name.

"Mayu? Mayu!"

* * *

Mio winced at the memory. A feeling of familiar guilt washed over her forcing her to speak.

"Mayu…about that time…. Back then…." She muttered quietly then paused with a start; she was alone. "Mayu?" She called, rising to her feet. Looking around worriedly she breathed a sigh of relief when she finally spotted her. Standing a few feet away amid the underbrush Mayu stared curiously into the depths of the forest. A butterfly was flitted lazily before her. It was strange little insect, brightly colored and seemingly aglow. Fluttering in small circles the butterfly suddenly began drifting deeper into the forest.

Mio watched quietly a moment until Mayu began to hobble quickly after it. 

"Huh?" Mio blinked in surprise, ever since the accident Mayu was unable to run and was forced to walk with a slight limp. So, understandably, it was startling to see her rush so.

"Mayu, where are you going?" Mio exclaimed, worried that she'd hurt herself. There was no answer. Concerned, she promptly gave chase.

Mayu had moved far ahead, hurriedly limping through the underbrush as if possessed. Before her floated the butterfly, leading her ever onwards and deeper into the woods. Mio knew something was amiss.

"Mayu, wait!" Mio called again, loosing sight of her. As she ran she only barely noted a small statue nestled amongst the fallen leaves and debris. Then everything went dark.

Seemingly out of nowhere a foul wind kicked up and the sky darkened as ominous clouds blocked out the sun. The trees, once bright and green grew dark and gray and the entire world seemed to loose it's color. The effect was disorienting and Mio staggered dizzily. In her confusion she saw Mayu and the butterfly. Snapping back to her senses she ignored the bizarre darkness and gave chase once more. Quickly she closed closer only to pause again as Mayu faded from view and was replaced with a vaporous girl in a white kimono. Mio nearly fell backwards in fright but as quickly as vision came, it vanished and Mayu appeared once more. Startled to action Mio lunged.

"No! Stop wait!" She shouted, grabbing for her shoulder. Just as her hand reached her, Mayu vanished once more and Mio found herself touching the shoulder of the stranger. Upon contact there was an almost electrical shock that sent her reeling. With a howl, a violent imaged flashed in her mind. Mayu gasping for breath as hands closed tightly around her throat.

The visions ceased and Mio stumbled backwards in shock only to find herself alone in a small clearing. Her thoughts went to her sister and she panicked.

"Mayu!" She cried out in dismay. Looking around feverishly. Spotting a trail leading up a nearby hill she hurried up it. The sky was dark with moody gray clouds while the moon peered down from the sky like the pale eye of a dead god. The wind moaned through the depths of the woods mingling with the chirps of crickets and sounds of other evening insects. It was overwhelming and Mio looked around in confusion as she ran.

"Mayu!" She called again, hurrying up the trail, her eyes searched longingly for any sign of her sister. Nothing, not a sign and dread began to fill her heart. As she pushed forward she noticed the light of a several fires atop the hill and was pushed forward hopefully. The hope was short lived as she began to hear a strange frightening singing. The sound was chilling, something akin to a funeral chant.

"Mayu!?" She called again as she crested the hilltop.

She could hear a voice, detached, otherworldly.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" The voice said quietly, it sounded like Mayu. Atop the hill a wooden trail gate loomed and Mio walked under it warily and into a clearing. Suddenly she caught a glimpse of the woman in the white kimono. Hurrying towards her she reached out a hand only to have her vanish once more into the darkness. 

Dismayed, Mio paused to catch her breath and take in her surroundings. Scattered across the clearing were numerous torches and coal filled braziers. Their light cast the entire hilltop in an eerie red glow. Though that wasn't the most prominent feature of the hill. At the center of the clearing stood a ring of massive stones connected to each other by heavy ropes lined with countless runic scrolls. Nestled at the heart of the ring lay a giant slab of rock, an altar of sorts that gave Mio the chills.

"Where is this…?" She mouthed in awe circling the altar warily. A butterfly flitted across her vision and she turned to follow it and was rewarded. It quickly led her to Mayu who was facing away from her on the other side of the clearing. Thankful to have found her Mio moved forward eagerly.

"Mayu!" She called out. Mayu turned slowly as if in a dream and as she did so the air around her erupted with scores of glowing red butterflies. As quickly as they came, the swarm quickly scattered and vanished into the darkness.

Joyful, Mio hugged her sister tightly and Mayu accepted the embrace quietly.

"Wha?" She mumbled looking around.

"Are you okay?" Mio asked, checking her over.

"I'm okay." Mayu nodded, still looking somewhat confused.

Still worrying over her, Mio seemed oblivious to their surroundings until Mayu pointed to a ledge on the far side of the hill. Below, sheathed in the mists sat an ancient looking village. 

"The lost village…" Mayu mouthed quietly.

"What?" Mio frowned, stepping closer to the edge for a better look.

"I heard a story once…" Mayu continued. "About a village that disappeared during a festival. People who got lost in the woods would become trapped there… could this be that place?"

* * *

End Chapter 1

To be continued…


	2. The lost village

Crimson Butterfly

A Fatal Frame Fanfiction

By Chendzee'a Li

www.chendzeea_li@hotmail.com

All characters belong to Tecmo.

Chapter 2

The lost village

"I heard singing before… but there's nobody here…" Mayu whispered as the two of them stared at the village below. A sudden feeling of uneasiness washed over them prompting Mayu to take her sister's hand. Mio squeezed reassuringly and smiled.

"We'll be okay." She said soothingly.

"Promise…?"

"I promise."

"What now?" Mayu asked, looking around thoughtfully.

"We get out of here." Mio nodded, then headed back towards the large wooden gate she'd passed under early. Hand in hand the two then turned towards the large red arch. It looked different than when Mio entered. The gate looked to have fallen apart with age and disrepair. But most disturbing of all was that the trail leading back down the hill was gone.

"What the?" Mio frowned. Sensing something amiss Mayu clung to her arm worriedly.

"What? What is it?"

"The trail is gone…"

"Wha?"

"It's gone…vanished." She clarified, looking around.

"What will we do?"

"I guess we'll just make our own." Mio shrugged stepping into the thick underbrush. She'd only made it a few steps before thorny briars pricked and stabbed at her legs, while the thick tangle roots nearly toppled her. Mayu stood in the clearing behind her watching her sister's meager progress.

"Be careful…." She pleaded, holding her hands close to her chest in worry.

With a scowl, Mio looked around to see if she'd have better luck in another area. She wouldn't be so lucky and quickly realized it. Pausing in thought, she stood teetering unsteadily amid the waist high tangle of brambles and branches. She knew she could possibly worm her way through the mess, though it'd be painful, but Mayu most definitely couldn't.

"Mio?" Mayu called, growing anxious.

"I'm okay." Mio sighed, turning back to her.

"We can't get out this way." She said calmly, not wishing to alarm her. That said; she turned and made her way back to her sister.

"But you could." Mayu said quietly as she approached, looking down, ashamed at her weakness. Mio's heart sank and she wrapped her arms around her warmly.

"Not without you." She smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"I don't mean to be such a burden…" Mayu whispered.

"Hush…" Mio sighed cradling her. "We'll just find another way."

Mayu tried to be strong, and bit her lip in an attempt to hold back tears. Sniffing lightly, she turned and pointed.

"There's another trail." She noted pointing west, away from path leading down to village.

"Great." Mio chirped. Anything away from the village seemed like a good idea and she rushed to investigate. Mayu hobbled after her as quickly as she could, thankfully Mio waited for her before continuing. They didn't get far before coming to a large ravine. The chasm was large and far too sheer to risk climbing down, much less in the dark.

Mio slumped in defeat then looked somewhat optimistic upon spotting a bridge. Her joy was short lived as they approached. The bridge, such as it was, looked like a deathtrap. The wood was warped and brittle looking with whole sections missing. However, it did look possible to cross if need be, though neither really wanted to risk it. Peering thought the fog Mio bristled slightly.

"We don't want to go that way." She said flatly.

"What is it?" Mayu frowned, straining to see in the darkness. Through the fog, wooden grave makers poked up through the bushes on the other side of the chasm.

"It's a cemetery." Mio sighed.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea…" Mayu whispered quietly.

"Me either." 

"Do you think we should check the village?" 

"Yeah…" Mio answered sounding understandably apprehensive. "Come on…"

Their progress was slow with Mayu's injury but Mio didn't complain, not that she ever did. But Mayu stayed quiet so not to pester her, she knew she was upset, even if she didn't say so. Sometimes she worried that Mio resented her, resented her weakness, especially after the death of their parent's. With them gone, the responsibility of supporting them fell solely on her. Their inheritance was meager and Mio was forced to take a full time job on top of going to school. With her frail health, Mayu didn't have the stamina to do both. So it was decided that it would best to focus on her studies.

She helped the best she could though, by cooking and cleaning. Still, at times she felt useless and inadequate. Most of all, she felt guilty, guilty that Mio had to endure so much because of her and sometimes thought perhaps, things would be better if she just went away.

"Stop that." Mio chided her, squeezing her hand. Even without looking, she knew what she was thinking, Mio knew her as well as she knew herself. 

"I'm sorry." Mayu whispered.

Sighing sadly, Mio turned to face her. With a stern look she shook her head.

"No, you don't ever have to apologize to me Mayu…ever."

Mayu shirked under the intensity of her sister's gaze and blushed.

"I'm sor…"

"Don't" Mio grinned. "What'd I just tell you." She continued, poking her playfully in the ribs.

Mayu jumped slightly then giggled.

"There we go." Mio smiled, then turned to continue down the trail leading to the village. She'd only taken a step before stumbling over something.

"Mio!" Mayu cried out reaching for her. Hopping about to regain her balance Mio looked down in surprise.

"I tripped." She explained.

"It was this." Mayu muttered, kneeling to pick up a weathered black bag.

"What's in it?" Mio asked, curious.

"I dunno, it's hard to see." Mayu shrugged, limping over to one of the torches lining the trail. Rummaging through the pack she found a few old candy bars, socks, a pair of gloves and small sealed bag with some news paper clipping.

Interested, Mio peeked over her shoulder to see.

"Well?" She asked curiously.

Mayu scanned the papers casually.

"Umm, something about a guy named Masumi Makimura. It says he was geologist working for the dam project. Apparently he turned up missing during survey and was eventually presumed dead."

"That's depressing. Perhaps he's here somewhere." Mio offered hopefully then reached into the bag. "Oh look." She exclaimed retrieving a photo.

It was of a man and woman, obviously a couple.

"Wonder who they are?" Mio asked curiously.

Mayu frowned gravely.

"Lets go…" She whispered, dropping the bag.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I just don't want to be out here anymore."

"Okay." Mio nodded, taking her hand. With that, they hurried on their way.

*****************

It was fairly short trek down to the village and upon closer inspection the place seemed far older than it originally seemed. The buildings were falling apart, some more so than others. In fact the place would've seemed to be abandoned if not for the fact that torches burned in several places. While strange, they did at least offer a small measure of light in the dreary place.

"Well somebody is here." Mio mumbled under her breath.

"Look…." Mayu whispered, pointing towards one of the larger homes.

Mio glanced in time catch a glimpse of what she thought was a woman walking into the house.

"Come on." Mio said quietly, leading the way.

Gingerly the two walked towards the house. There was no sign of the woman though the door was slightly ajar. Beside it burned a lantern and a small plaque signified that home belonged to the Osaka family. Mio was about to comment when a light drifted past one of the windows.

"I wonder if someone is here?" Mayu whispered.

"Looks that way." Mio commented quietly. Looking up, she stared at the now dark window in thought. A hand gently touched her shoulder and she gave a welcome sigh. She was about address her sister when she noted Mayu had walked in front of her. The hand wasn't hers.

"Are you going to leave me again…?" A voice whispered in her ear.

Gasping in fright Mio nearly screamed. Turning around quickly she saw nothing. Mayu glanced at her curiously, obvious to what had occurred.

"Mio?"

"Huh?" Mio blinked, glancing over her shoulder once more. "I… I'm fine…" She breathed, trying to calm down. Suddenly going inside the house seemed like a really good idea. Hurriedly, she opened the door and stepped inside, Mayu followed and the two found themselves in a dark foyer, facing another door. On their left was wooden screen, through which on the other side they could make out a dimly lit room. Trying to get better look Mio leaned closer only to come face to face with a shadowy figure which promptly vanished. Jumping back in fright she staggered back against Mayu who kept her from falling.

"What is it?" Mayu asked, holding her.

"I thought…" Mio whispered. "It's nothing…" She lied, having no desire to upset her. Turning towards the inner door she stared a moment before finally pushing it open. The heavy door creaked loudly making her wince, so much sneaking in. Stepping into the interior of the house the twins were greeted with a foul, musty scent. The house was rotten; the paper wall dividers had long since decayed leaving only their skeletal wooden supports and the floors where buckled from years of disrepair. A fine layer of dust coated everything and the slightest step kicked up a murky cloud that stank of mold and decay. The room was large, obviously a family sitting area; at its heart sat a square fireplace, around which rested several old, moth eaten cushions. A hallway branched off from the main room, as well as two doors and an old staircase that led up into darkness, the place was large.

"Is there any one here?" Mio whispered, finding it doubtful; the place seemed like a sealed tomb. It was hard to see with the only illumination coming from moonlight seeping through the numerous cracks in the walls and the chimney overhead. Turning to check on Mayu, she found her looking terrified and distant.

"Mayu?" She asked, touching her shoulder. A surge of energy and a flash of light burst in her mind staggered her. She flinched in shock as a flood of visions assaulted her mind.

__

"Masumi…." A woman's whispered in her mind. It was a frightening sound dry and soulless.

__

"Masumi where are you?" The voice called out quietly.

A vision formed, someone walking through a forest.

__

"Masumi…?" The voice moaned hoarsely.

Startled, Mio staggered back, breaking contact and causing the visions to cease. Mayu, still caught in the trance, grabbed her arm and the visions began anew.

__

"Where did you go…." The woman called through the darkness and a new vision appeared. This time it showed a long hall, a door, and beyond it, a man with is back turned.

__

"Why…?" The voice cracked as if in pain, then a new vision appeared. Simple yet horrifying, a rectangular pit, black as death and above it floated a strange figure.

__

"Masumi where are you…?" The voice called again. This time a violent image rocked Mio to her core. A woman, a man, his hands locking around her throat crushing the life from her. Finally, one last, terrible vision came. This one was worst of all, a young woman in a white kimono, drenched in blood. She was laughing insanely and at her feet, lay a mound of shredded corpses.

In a flash it was over and the twins snapped away from each other as if struck. Mio fell hard to the ground while Mayu staggered back against the door.

"What was that?" Mio gasped, clutching her chest in an attempt to catch her breath.

"I… I don't know." Mayu whispered, teetering visibly.

Mio was there for her. Rising to her feet; she quickly caught her.

"I have you." She whispered putting a protective arm around her waist for support. Thankful, Mayu rested her head against her shoulder.

They stood there a moment, holding each other as Mayu regained her strength. After a few moments Mio smiled down at her.

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah…" Mayu sighed then looked up with a shyly quizzical expression.

"You smell like strawberries…" She giggled.

"What?" Mio smirked, caught off guard by the comment.

Closing her eyes, Mayu inhaled softly, savoring the scent she slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Strawberries, your hair smells like strawberries."

Laughing, Mio patted her cheek playfully then hugged her tight.

"Are you sure you're okay…?"

Mayu slowly slipped from the embrace and took her hand. Nodding softly, she then smiled.

"Thank you."

Mio nodded graciously and brushed a lock of hair from her sister's eyes.

"Okay then…" She said quietly then looked out into the dark depths of the house, and in that instant, their moment of levity seemed impossibly distant. Glancing back at Mayu she drew strength from her trusting eyes. Managing a weak smile she squeezed her hand and pressed onward.

*****************

Stepping further into the body of the house. Mio felt Mayu's hand tighten.

"Mio, don't go too far…"

"It's okay…" Mio assured her while trying to convince herself as well. The vision had her rattled more than it should have. Mayu had always had what one could call a gift. A sixth sense so to speak, she had visions, omens of future and past events. They appeared randomly with no rhyme or reason. Even more troubling was the fact that the visions tended to come true, though not always in the way one would expect. She had no control of the power, it merely was, and it was something the two of them had come to accept without comment. Mio too had the gift, though no where near as strong as Mayu's. While her sister's trances came with visions, sounds and at times even smells. Mio's experiences tended to only deal with sensations and vague premonitions with the occasional visual elements. These were strongest where Mayu was concerned and for that Mio was most thankful, it helped her in look out for her cherished sibling.

Interestingly, Mio could see what Mayu saw during her trances though only through physical contact. Which usually meant such visions were as unexpected as they were unwelcome. In fact, it was during such a trance that they learned of the death of their parents. Mio was letting her mind wander and she scolded herself for being distracted. Focusing on the matter at hand she looked across the central room and found a sliding double door. Moving carefully, she approached the door and quietly opened it. 

The foul odor of old decay greeted them and Mayu coughed from the stench it. It was a bedroom, dimly lit by a small oil lamp hanging on the wall. A long window lined one wall of the room looking out onto a small meditation garden. Satisfied that no one was lurking in the shadows Mio moved further into the room. The small chamber was divided by remnants of an old mosquito net that hung limply from its ruined frame. 

"I feel like we're being watched." Mayu whispered then gasped. Pulling on Mio's hand she gestured frantically to shadows beyond the net.

"What?" Mio asked, turning to investigate. A mat bed rested on the floor and startling enough it appeared that someone was be under the covers, motionless.

Mio crept closer but stayed well clear of the lump. Mayu hung close behind her, glancing about warily for any sign of danger.

"Hello…?" Mio said quietly, though she didn't really expect a reply. The blanket was dusty and covered in cobwebs, whatever was there had been there for awhile.

"A book." Mayu squeaked, pointing over Mio's shoulder. It was lying next to the bed, uncomfortably close. It appeared to be a journal of sorts, and looked fairly new in comparison to the building.

Mio had no desire to get within arms reach of the bed and its unknown occupant. Though after a moment of deliberation she figured the journal could hold useful information. Steeling herself for a surprise attack she knelt and prepared to make her move. Quickly, she reached out and snatched the book then promptly scampered away. Nothing happened. Giggling nervously she looked to her sister.

"You should've seen your face." Mayu grinned, her hand covering her heart, startled.

"Better safe than sorry." Mio smirked, arching a brow as she scanned the journal.

"Well?" Mayu asked, coming to stand by her side.

Mio politely held up a finger to silence her as she read. Mayu nodded in understanding and glanced around nervously as she shifted her weight uncomfortably. The wind was blowing and whistled through the house eerily filling it with disturbing groans and creaks. Her mouth felt dry, she was thirsty and hoped they could find some water. Her leg was throbbing and she was forced to sit down to alleviate the ache.

Finally Mio closed the journal and sat it down glumly.

"What's it say?" Mayu asked curiously looking up at her.

"It was written by a woman named Miyako Sudo. Apparently she was the fiancée of the man from the newspaper clippings."

"Oh…" Mayu nodded. "She must have come here looking for him."

"Looks that way." Mio sighed.

"Well did she find him?"

"I think so…but, the later pages were… strange. So I don't know."

"Strange?" Mayu frowned.

Mio looked at her severely, the journal clearly stated that the woman became trapped in the village. From what she read, it was easy to surmise that she then went mad and probably died. Mayu waited for some sort of explanation. Not wishing to distress her, Mio offered a hollow smile.

"It's not important…." She said quietly. "Come on lets get out of here, can you walk?"

"Yes." Mayu nodded, rising shakily to her feet. Mio helped her up and steadied her while she regained her footing. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…" Mayu smiled, gazing fondly at her.

"Alright then lets go."

As they started to leave Mayu caught a glimpse of something mixed with the clutter on a nearby shelf.

"Mio look." She pointed, shuffling towards it.

"Careful."

"It's okay, it's just a key." Mayu smiled, plucking it from its resting-place.

"Well, hold on to it, we may need it."

***********************

Walking back into the main room Mayu shivered slightly. The room seemed darker than before. Something ominous was in the room with them.

"I've been searching for you…" A woman's voice whispered causing both girls to start. Turning quickly they scanned the shadows.

"Look…" Mio gasped. The ghostly form of a woman watched them from a nearby hallway. The voice was the same as the one during the vision.

"Wait…" Mio called as the phantom turned and walked further up the hall.

"Wait?" Mayu mouthed in concern as Mio hurried after it.

"We need answers…" Mio explained to her as she hurried. Rounding the corner she paused. Something was familiar; she recognized the hall from the vision.

"Well?" Mayu frowned looking at closed door at the end of the hall. There was something unsettling about it.

Mio stood silent, gathering her resolve. Mayu trusted her judgement and waited. Finally, abruptly, Mio strode forward with a fair bit of defiance and opened the door. A chill washed over them.

"It's…cold…" Mayu shivered, clinging to Mio's arm. "I wonder if someone is here…"

Stepping into the room, they looked around. It was open on one end, revealing the same meditation garden they'd seen earlier. This was a resting area, an informal place to smoke and chat. Cushions lay everywhere as did a well used mahjong set.

"Doesn't look like it." Mio huffed, somewhat disappointed that her fear was unfounded. A coal brazier sat nearby, cold and unused. Mio kneeled; perhaps they could light a fire and rest.

"Mio!" Mayu yelped nearly falling over backwards.

A man had appeared, apparently out of no where, a ghost. 

"Mayu behind me." Mio ordered, stepping between them.

The ghost stood motionless and peered down at them. He was dressed in modern clothes, which seemed odd considering the obvious age of the village. Not that Mio pondered on it; her primary concern was its intentions.

"Don't come near me…." It muttered flatly then vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Let's get out of here." Mio said, her tone chilled. They couldn't leave the room fast enough. Once in the hall Mio hurried forward to make sure everything was clear. 

"Mio wait…." Mayu called out, limping after her.

"I'm right here." Mio assured her, looking back. "I won't leave you."

"No, it's not that." Mayu said, pausing.

"What is it?" Mio asked walking back to her.

"I sense something…."

"What?" Mio blanched.

"In there." Mayu whispered, pointing to a nearby door.

Mio sighed and nodded gravely. "If you say so." Closing her eyes a moment in preparation for whatever she may see, she opened the door.

"It's a study?" Mayu whispered, peeking around her sister.

"Could be, I don't know." Mio answered, entering the room. It was cluttered mess, full of boxes and books. Against the back wall sat a large and ornate familial shrine. Made of mahogany the small altar was finely crafted and at it's base sat an array of small trinkets signifying respect for the departed

"I feel something strange…" Mayu murmured.

"Hey look." Mio said kneeling, at her feet lay an old camera, it was fairly large compared to modern models, a real antique. It was a peculiar looking thing, ornately marked with strange symbols. She picked it up and Mayu lunged for her.

"Wait Mio, that's!" It was too late, Mio's eyes widened and she stiffened.

__

"It's too dangerous…" A mans voice whispered in her mind before everything went black.

__

"So this is the Camera Obscura…." The voice whispered. "Takes pictures of impossible things…"

A trance, this time it was Mio's turn, somehow the camera was augmenting her own gifts. She saw a man, old and severe looking, standing in a cavern. Before him stood a great stone obelisk, bound in heavy ropes and strewn with runic scrolls.   
The man held up a camera, the same one she'd found. She then saw herself looking through his eyes. Raising the camera the man aimed it at the altar. With a resounding click, the camera flashed brightly. With an inhuman howl, a sea of ghostly arms lunged out of the altar. With a start, the man dropped the camera, and backed away. There was nothing there.

_"What was that…?"_ He whispered, his voice fading. _"So it's true…I… can't believe it…"_

"Mio!" Mayu called, shaking her violently. With a shout, Mio came out of it. Dropping the camera she looked around her wild-eyed.

"I saw…" She muttered.

"I know…" Mayu nodded with grim understanding.

A knock sounded on the door. Both girls jumped and spun around.

"Is someone there?" Mio called, pulling Mayu behind her.

"Mio…" Mayu whimpered, burying her face against her back.

"Hello…?" Mio called again, moving closer to the door. As the reached for the handle, she noticed how much her hands where shaking, she was terrified. She opened the door, just and inch, so that she could peek into the hall. She screamed; someone was there, peering back at her, a woman, pale, with cold dead eyes.

"Mio!" Mayu cried, pulling her away from the door. Mio kicked the door shut with her foot and backpedaled. It was too late; it was in the room with them. A cold aura signaled it's unearthly presence. So cold Mio could see her breath. Near the door something shimmered, a figure, barely discernable. _"The camera!"_ Mio remembered. Mayu did lead her to it. Perhaps it could save them. Scrambling, she retrieved it. Looking it over to make she it hadn't been damaged in the fall, she promptly aimed it at the apparition. The camera flashed, and then there was silence. The thing shimmered away and the chill slowly left the room.

"It's gone…" Mio whispered, lowering the camera.

"Come on…let's leave this place…" Mayu cried quietly.

Stunned, Mio nodded. "Uh-huh…"

*****************

Rushing back to the main room; Mio tried the front door, it was locked.

"No!" She cursed, pulling with all her might.

"Wait." Mayu exclaimed, holding up the key she'd found.

"Let me see it." Mio said, taking it. Fumbling in her panic, she tried the key. It didn't work. Angrily she kicked the door as hard as she could but it didn't budge. There was something else fortifying it, a force.

"Mio…" Mayu sighed. Looking around she saw someone on the stairway and screamed.

"We finally meet…." The figure said then turned to head up the stairs. It was the phantom woman. 

"It's not letting us leave…" Mayu cried.

Mio raised the camera, hoping to use its power to somehow dispel the creature, but was too late.

"Come on." Mio said, giving chase.

"What?" Mayu called out, limping after her. "If we can get rid of it, perhaps it'll let us go."

"Mio…" Mayu fretted, not wishing to see the thing again.

"It'll be okay, I won't let anything happen to you." Mio assured her, pausing at the base of the stairs.

"Masumi…." A voice whispered. "I found you…."

Mio hurried up the stairs only to find that it was nearly to dark to see. Suddenly, a light blinked on causing her to jump. Her reaction caused Mayu to jump as well and she dropped the flashlight she'd been holding.

"What the!" Mio blurted as the light rolled around on the floor casting long shadows on the wall.

"Sorry…" Mayu blushed, picking up the flashlight.

"Where did that come from?"

"I found it back in the study…"

Mio put a hand over her heart and chuckled softly. "You scared me."

"Well you scared me too." Mayu grinned sheepishly.

"Masumi…." A voice hissed, causing the girls to jump once more.

"There…" Mayu whispered, pointing the light to a large solid looking door.

"Well… here we go." Mio said quietly, creeping closer. As they neared the door it was obvious that something was amiss. Mio touched the handle and brought her hand back sharply; it was cold. She tried again, this time to open it but nothing happened, it was locked. 

Flustered, cursed under her breath.

"Try it now." Mayu suggested, offering the key she'd found.

Taking the key, Mio slid it into the lock and turned the handle, it worked and the door swung open.

Poking their heads in, Mio scanned the room as Mayu shone the light around. It was the main bedroom of the home. Entering the large room Mio noted many ornate statuettes as several finely crafted Kimonos. The room had held up nicely through the years. A sleeping mat lay towards the back of the room along with a neatly folded blanket. It looked comfortable and Mio realized just how tired she was. Something else caught her eye as well, another journal, similar to the one found earlier.

"What's this…?" She wondered, picking it up.

"Whose is it?" Mayu asked absently as she glanced around the room. Something was here; she could feel it and that worried her.

Kneeling, Mio skimmed over the journal. Speaking aloud she explained what she was reading.

"It's his journal!" She said eagerly. "The surveyor, you know, Masumi. Miyako found him."

"Oh…?" Mayu mumbled, still scanning the room.

"They were trapped here…." Mio said quietly still reading. "She grew weak… I don't think she could take the darkness anymore."

"How sad…" Mayu whispered worriedly, the feeling of dread was growing stronger.

"He went to find a way out…." Mio continued. "Apparently they were here for quite some time. Finally he left her here while he looked for away out."

"He left her?" Mayu frowned, then turned to look at her. "But…" She started then gasped. The woman was there, looking over Mio's shoulder while she read. 

"Mio!" Mayu shouted in horror. Mio felt her hand on her shoulder and turned to look. The hand was pale, transparent. A surge of adrenaline shot her body as the realization hit her. She could feel the unearthly presence by her. Not wanting to make any sudden moves she slowly turned and came face to face with the woman.

"Why…." The spirit hissed, raising up. Mio finally got a good look at her. She appeared much as she would've probably appeared in life. An attractive young woman, wearing a black skirt, and simple white blouse. Miyako Sudo, she came here looking for her fiancée. She'd found him, then they died.

"I've been searching for you…" Miyako whispered. With that, she reached out for Mio, her cold eyes betraying her malicious intent. Mio panicked, screaming; she flung herself away from her. Then crawled hand over hand across the floor until she could stand up. Mayu rushed to her and grabbed her arm.

"Mio!!" She shouted as the phantom moved slowly towards them. Mio remembered the camera hanging around her neck. Quickly she brought it up, Miyako was upon them in an instant. A flash from the camera blinded the three of them. The camera had the desired effect and Miyako howled in pain then vanished. 

"It worked!" Mio cheered.

"There!" Mayu shouted, pointing to the corner. Miyako reappeared, visibly weakened. Mio raised the camera once more as she lumbered closer. Pressing the button, nothing happened but a dull whir, the camera was reloading. Mio panicked, the ghost was too close. Lunging forward, it grabbed her by the throat.

"Mayu!" Mio screamed.

"I missed you…" Miyako whispered in her ear as it choked the life from her. Mio pressed camera again, this time it worked and the flash exploded in the ghost's face. With a scream the apparition backpedaled and fell to its knees clutching it's face. In that instant a vision burned it's way into Mio's mind.

A man, Masumi, his body a bloody ruin, lunging forward. A woman screaming as his hands crushed her throat.

"Why…!" The ghost shrieked her voice echoing in the darkness even as her form melted into nothingness. Then it was over and all was silent.

Mio swayed, she was only vaguely aware of Mayu rushing towards her. 

"Crimson… butterfly…." She whispered then collapsed.

***********

When she awoke, she found herself wrapped in a blanket. Mayu lay beside her, curled into a ball and trembling. 

"Mayu…" Mio whispered, touching her shoulder gently. "Mayu…" She called again, shaking her gently.

"Mio…" She finally responded weakly. "You're okay…?"

"I'm fine…" She assured her.

"I was so worried…." Mayu mumbled, barely awake. The poor thing was exhausted.

"What are you doing? Come here before you catch your death." Mio smiled, holding up the blanket so that could join her.

"I'm sorry…" Mayu sniffled, crawling under the blanket with her. "I tried to stay awake."

"Hush." Mio said tenderly, pulling her close.

Mayu sighed comfortable and rested her head against her chest. Mio welcomed her and stroked her hair softly.

"You still smell like strawberries…" Mayu giggled softly.

Mio smirked and hugged her tight.

"I love you…" Mayu whispered, drifting off.

Mio caressed her hair quietly as she contemplated. It was nice, having her close. Things had been so hectic in their lives of late they'd really had little time to spend together. With work and school taking up most of their time it was rare that they had a chance to just talk anymore. Perhaps when all of this was over it would end up being a good thing.

She let her hand drift down to caress Mayu's cheek as she slept. Mayu smiled dreamily at the touch and murmured in her sleep.

"I love you too…" Mio whispered, before joining her in restful slumber.

End chapter 2

To be continued.


	3. Searching

Crimson Butterfly

A Fatal Frame Fanfiction

By Chendzee'a Li

www.chendzeea_li@hotmail.com

All characters belong to Tecmo.

Chapter 3

Searching…

Mio stirred, it was cold.

"Mayu…." She murmured, curling into a ball under the covers. "Why'd you turn the air on?"

Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Mayu?" She called again then looked around in a daze. Her blood froze. She'd hoped it'd all been a dream.

"No…" She whispered, then panicked. "Mayu?" She shouted, jumping to her feet. "Mayu, where are you?"

Quickly she scanned the room, Mayu was no where to be seen.

"No, no, no." She repeated rushing towards the door. Pausing, she quickly turned to recover the camera. It saved her once; perhaps it could do so again. The camera had a leather band attacked to either side of it allowing her to hang it from her neck when not in use. There was a backpack lying in the corner, and she grabbed it. Glancing a moment she noticed it bore Masumi's name. Quickly, she tossed his journal into the pack and slipped it on. Then, ready to go; she picked up the flashlight and rushed out the door.

Hurrying into the hallway she looked towards the stairs. She heard a shuffling. Nearly tripping, Mio made a mad dash down the stairs. There she found Mayu limping towards the front door.

"Mayu, for the love of… you scared me to death!" She shouted angrily.

Mayu turned and Mio knew instantly something was wrong.

"Mayu?" She called worriedly.

"I'm sorry… I have to go." Her sister answered dully, eyes glazed in a trance like state. With that she opened the door and ventured out.

"Mayu, wait!" Mio blurted in shock. Frantically, she rushed towards the door. As she neared it something appeared in her path. It was dark, darker than any night. A black fog, and at its heart stood a man, barely visibly. Skidding to a stop, Mio fell roughly onto her rear. The man turned and she gasped at the sight of his face. The man looked old, his face was terribly shriveled giving him an appearance similar to that of a mummy of old.

His clothing torn and ragged hung from his gaunt frame. It was a horrible sight but worse of all was his eyes, or the lack of them. The thing was glaring at her with black empty, sockets and its mouth hung agape as it wailed. The sound was unsettling, a wailing senseless moan, low and guttural. It reminded her of the time she'd made a delivery to an asylum. It sent shivers up her spine and she froze briefly in fright. Lumbering forward, the thing murmured incoherently with an outstretched arm. Remembering clearly what happened when Miyako touched her, Mio moved away as fast as she could. Undeterred, the apparition continued forward, fading in and out of view as it drew closer.

Jumping to her feet, Mio scurried behind a wood lattice and raised the camera. Not to surprisingly the spirit merely passed through the lattice and lunged. Fully in view, Mio took her chance. The camera flashed and the creature recoiled, flailing. Gaining some confidence, Mio stepped forward to confront the creature again. Raising the camera once more, she waited for it to reload then flashed again. This time the creature let out a dull howl then doubled over before sinking into the floor.

*****************

Mayu could only barely hear her sister calling. Standing outside the house she stood confused. Teetering slightly as if asleep, her gaze slowly turned to peer down the main path that led into the heart of the cursed village.

"Come to me…" A woman's voice whispered out of the darkness.

"I can't leave Mio…" Mayu murmured, trembling.

"Help us…" The woman whispered again.

"I'm afraid of the dark…"

"Don't be…" The voice breathed. "I'll show you the way…"

Amid the tinkling of ethereal bells a dull red glow caught her attention. 

"Crimson… Butterflies…" She whispered as the insects appeared in the distance. Transfixed and unable to resist their call, she moved closer.

"No…" She whimpered weakly, turning her head towards the house. "Mio…" She called out, her voice barely audible.

"The ritual must be completed…" The voice whispered.

"It's not us…." Mayu replied, trying to resist. Looking back again she was startled to realize how far she'd moved. The house was now far behind her and a flash of light signaled Mio's approach. She tried to muster the strength to resist but failed. The call of the butterflies had taken her and she rounded the corner in a dreamlike state.

"Mio… I'm sorry." She said softly, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Do not cry…" A voice whispered gently. Mayu looked up slowly with little reaction. A woman waited for her, a woman in a white kimono.

*****************

Mio burst out of the house in a panic

"Mayu!" She called out, shining the light frantically in all directions.

"Please Mayu, come back to me!"

Only the howl of the wind answered her.

"Mayu…" She whimpered, her knees buckling. Several paths lay before her, none of which looked promising. Looking down for a sign she nearly choked.

"Oh no…" She gasped, leaning down. It was a little thing, a simple stone charm. It was Mayu's, and Mio remembered the day she'd given it to her. It'd been six months since the death of their parents and Mayu was still deep in the throes of grief. Mio didn't have that luxury; she'd too busy keeping what remained of their household together. So Mayu grieved for the both of them and it nearly destroyed her. Mio, desperate to bring some light into her sister's life she took her to the fair. It'd been the first time they'd had any real time together and it made all the difference in the world. It took some time and a lot of love but Mio finally her pulled back from the shadows. 

In fact, by the end of the day Mayu was downright giddy. On their way out an old shyster approached selling dinky little baubles and trinkets. A sucker for such things Mayu pleaded for something special. After some browsing they found twin charm necklaces. Mayu, always a romantic had said that whenever they were apart the stone would keep them company.

"Mayu…" Mio whispered, her eyes burning. Clutching the charm tightly she tried to regain her strength, it'd serve no one if she lost control now. As if having sensed her need. Mio felt a presence as she held the small charm, something familiar, comforting. Closing her eyes she tried to concentrate on it the feeling. 

It was Mayu; she could feel her, her thoughts, and her emotions.

__

"Mio…." She heard Mayu whisper in her mind. She sounded so far away as if lost in a dream. Mio clutched her hand over her heart and gasped.

"Mayu…"

__

"I'm afraid…" 

Mio panicked as a feeling of helplessness washed over her.

"Mayu!" She shouted, picking a path and running blindly up it.

__

"I hope you find it…" 

"I did Mayu, hold on, I'll find you!" Mio cried in desperation. Mayu didn't reply and Mio knew it was impossible. The link was one way leaving her powerless to communicate with sibling. 

Trusting in her sixth sense more fully than anytime in her life, she hurried along, praying beyond hope that they'd be reunited.

******************

After a few moments of wandering, Mio stumbling across a gathering of the strange glowing butterflies. Frowning, she moved towards them, the things were trouble and she knew it.

"Where's my sister!?" She called out angrily.

To her surprise the insects circled around her lazily then slowly floated away towards a small storehouse. Mio allowed herself to hope that they'd somehow lead her to Mayu she quickly followed. Upon reaching the storehouse the butterflies scattered into the shadows. Mio didn't care and tried the door. It was locked securely and she cursed under her breath.

"Mayu!" She called out, banging on the door. The noise echoed loudly throughout the whole of the rotten village.

The door held firm and Mio wanted to scream in frustration. Hoping to find another way in she searched around the building only to find a stone wall barring her path. Luckily she also spotted a small gate in the wall. It was short, and she'd be forced to crouch to make it through. The thought didn't sit well with her. She clearly remembered history lessons explaining that in old times, such gates were used so uninvited guests would be left in a vulnerable position when passing through. 

Undeterred, she opened the latch and crouched through. Flinching when she reached the other side she was thankful not to encounter a screaming fiend wielding a blade or any other macabre being. In fact it was rather quiet in the back lot. That is until a voice called out from the small storehouse. 

"Yae! What are you still doing here! The ceremony is about to start! A young man shouted then trailed off as if in shock.

Spinning around to face the back of the building Mio saw a small barred window and peering out was the face of a young man. He was an odd looking youth with stark white hair and sad worried eyes and though it was hard to be sure, he appeared to be wearing a traditional style Kimono.

"Who…?" She started to ask but was cut off.

"You have to get Sae out of here!" He shouted. "She's at the Ceremony Master's house at the center of the village! She's going to do it but there's still time to catch her!" He raved, clenching the bars in frustration. Mio was startled, she didn't know whom he was talking about, but something deep down told her it had to with Mayu. "Hurry!" He pleaded once more. Mio took his advice and ran toward the small gate.

"The ritual is about to being and if that happens, she is lost!" He called to her as she clamored through the gate as fast as she could. Once on the other side she ran up the street as fast as should could.

"Mayu!" She called out, her heart hammering wildly in her ears.

Turning a corner, saw a downward sloping ramp, the buildings here were double storied and strongly built. Obviously this section of the village is where the head families lived. Sensing that she was on the right path she hurried down the slope and entered into an open plaza lined with trees and statues. A recognizable feeling washed over her and she looked towards the end of the plaza. It was Mayu, she stood before a large metal gateway. 

"Mayu!" Mio shouted, running towards her. 

Fully entranced, Mayu didn't even look back, instead she pushed open the gate and passed through without a word.

"No!" Mio screamed as the gate shut behind her. Her legs pumping she rushed forward only to be struck in the stomach from out of no where. 

The pain dazzled her and she fell to her knees nearly retching.

"The ritual shall continue…" An otherworldly voice sounded. Looking up through tear blurred eyes, Mio saw a figure looming over her. The spirit was dressed in peasant clothing and wielded a ghostly staff. Its features were blurred and shifted hazily like a washed out water painting. Opening its mouth it raised the staff over its head. Mio's eye's widened and he meant to crack her skull open. Quickly she lunged towards him. He motion sent her passing clear through the apparition as it swung downward. The staff was solid enough though and hit the ground with a loud crack. Mio took advantage of her position behind the ghost and raised the camera. 

Turning with a snarl the ghost whipped the staff towards her. To late, the camera flashed and the spirit fell back in a fury of harmless swings and ancient curses. Mio didn't dwell on the fading creature; instead, she clamored to her feet and rushed towards the towering gate. Slowly she pushed the heavy gates open.

"There she is…." A sea of voices whispered. Daring to glance over her shoulder she saw a small mob of angry apparitions slowly lumbering towards her. They were peasants, simple farmers turned into tortured souls seemingly bent on her destruction. Some wielded staves like the one before, while others wielded wicked looking farming sickles. Some even carried torches that burned white without giving any illumination.

Not having the time or inclination to test her luck, she hurried through the gate and shut it behind her. She quickly moved away from the gate and turned to survey her surroundings. It was the bank of mist shrouded river. 

Blacker than the depths of the deepest cave, the water was still as death and just a cold. Clearly something supernatural hung over these troubled water.

A bridge spanned the murky waters; it was solidly built, even ornate, with engraved stone supports and shaped wooden beams. Mio was thankful for it and began her trek across. Behind her the angry wails of the phantom mob was heard. Looking back she spotted the group, they stood on the banks of the water waving their weapons and shouting ghostly curses.

It was strange; none tried to follow her onto the bridge. Surmising they either couldn't or wouldn't cross the water, Mio continued on without a second thought.

"Cold…so…cold" A woman whispered in the darkness.

Mio spun around looking for the speaker. Glancing back towards the mob she realized they'd vanished back to wherever they'd came.

"You too…" The voice said murkily amid the sound of lapping water, something was in the river.

Mio rushed forward, not wishing to see whatever was coming. Ahead of her she saw a small hole in the wooden beams. Something sinister washed over her and she paused fearfully. Something was near, something full of anger and pain.

Water dripped onto her shoulder and for a moment she thought it had started raining. Looking up, she immediately flung herself forward with shout in surprise. The spirit wasn't in the water was in the air above her. The ghost hung face down in the air, her limbs hanging limply. Head lowered, the ghost looked more like a drowned corpse, and that's exactly what it was. Looking up, the ghosts was expressionless, it's eyes dull and milky stared at her blankly.

"No!" Mio blurted, turning to run, hoping to make it across the bridge.

Unfazed, the ghost gave chase, its body sliding through the air like a waterborne snake. Mio could feel the chill of its approach behind her. Turning, she meant to catch it by surprise, in an instant she brought the camera to bear and hit the flash. There was nothing there. With a start, Mio scanned the area fearing that perhaps it'd turned invisible.

A hand locked tightly around her ankle causing her to scream.

"You…too…" The ghost repeated, it's head rising through the bottom of the bridge. Its grip was beyond cold, and the pain was such that it nearly caused her to faint. Worst of all she couldn't breathe, her lungs felt heavy, as if full of ice water, the thing was drowning her through sheer force of will. Gasping and choking, she kicked at the thing praying for the camera to reload in time. Her attacks were futile, passing through its expressionless face harmlessly. Precious seconds past and the ghost's attack took its toll. Collapsing, Mio fell backwards onto the bridge, her chest afire. The ghost hauled itself fully into view and hovered over her. Its pale face floated inches from hers as if trying to inhale her last breath. Sensing Mio's heart slowing, the ghostly woman's bluish lips parted to reveal a smile corroded with mud and bile. 

"So cold…" It whispered.

A telltale whir and click from the camera gave Mio the burst of energy she needed. All but shoving the camera in the phantom's face Mio pressed the flash. The blinding light was welcome in the darkness and the effect on the ghost was instant. Flung back into the air, the spirit flailed wildly then began sinking towards the waters that spawned it. Clutching feebly at its throat it tried in vain to keep from sinking into the dark depths. Within moments it was gone and the only sound heard was the gentle lapping of the water. Mio gasped weakly. The entity had nearly killed her. Sitting up, she shivered. She was cold, so cold that she feared she'd never be warm again. It would have been too easy to succumb to chill, it made her want to curl up somewhere and die. But thoughts of Mayu spurned her onward, forcing her to rise shakily to her feet.

Slowly she regained a little of her strength and made her shakily across the bridge. On the other side stood a great gate, ornate and inlaid with brass. Steeling herself she pushed the gate open and stepped inside. 

End Chapter 3

To be continued


	4. Kusabi

Crimson Butterfly

A Fatal Frame Fanfiction

By Chendzee'a Li

www.chendzeea_li@hotmail.com

All characters belong to Tecmo.

Chapter 4

Kusabi

The courtyard was oppressive in size but not nearly so much as the house. The estate was built on a small island in the styles of old. The building looked far more like a Shinto temple than a house. The courtyard shrouded in mist was illuminated by several ornate oil lamps that their job only marginally. Looking towards the house and judging by the size, Mio assumed the place belonged to the most powerful family in the village. Fitting then she surmised, that it was probably the home to the ceremony master that the strange young man had mentioned. Looking around she spotted a plaque by the gate denoting that the house belonged to a family by the name of Kurosawa.

Through the thick mists, the sound of many footsteps caught Mio's attention and she walked forward warily. Ahead, barely visible she was both thrilled and horrified to spot Mayu. She was entering the building through the main door and on either side of her walked a quartet of tall ghostly figures. Each figure wore long crimson robes and carried a long staff adorned with dual chimes that sounded with each step. Within seconds the precession entered the building and shut the door behind them.

"Mayu!" Mio shouted, rushing frantically after them. She'd made it halfway across the courtyard when a manic, shrill, female laughter echoed through the darkness. Mio skidded to a halt as a young woman appeared before her; a woman dressed in a white, bloodstained kimono. Tossing her head back the girl laughed insanely then vanished without a trace.

Stiffening, Mayu glanced around nervously waiting for her to reappear. When no attack came, Mio hurried towards the front door; it was heavy and creaked loudly as she opened it. A dull gasp of air billowed out from the bowels of the house as she entered. It stank with such a stench of decay and death that Mio at once wanted nothing more than to run away and never look back. The notion was as absurd as it was fleeting, bringing Mayu's face to mind she stepped forward. Something caught her eye, obscured by the shattered, bloodstained tapestries and broken lattices. A face, peering out at her. Mio's eyes widened and she back stepped. Her flashlight flickered.

"Oh no…" She mumbled tapping it lightly. "Not now…"

Between flickers, she caught brief glimpses of figures in the darkness. Blinking in and out with the light they moved purposefully closer, visions of the long dead. Panicked, Mio turned towards the door only to have it slam in her face, then with one last flicker, the flashlight died.

"Not now…" Mio repeated but her plea was ignored. Alone in the darkness, she had only the sound of her own frantic breathing to keep her. That, and whatever horror dwelled her. Overwhelmed, she nearly fainted. She hated this place, hated it more than anything she'd ever seen. Something hung over the house, more so than any other place in the village and she knew that whatever it was, it would kill her. Looking longingly back towards the front door she closed her eyes trying to dispel her weakness. 

"Mayu…" She whimpered softly then turned back to peer into the inky depths of the house. Her eyes adjusted to the dark, taking what they could from the moonlight streaming through cracks and windows. The place was a shambles. Furniture and debris was scattered about haphazardly while a thick layer of dust and cobwebs coated everything. Hanging tapestries hung in tatters from the ceiling blocking her view in places but she did notice dark stains on the walls, splatters and streaks of what could only be blood. She tried to ignore the grim thoughts in her mind and focused on a small set of stairs leading deeper into the house. Taking them one at a time she ventured onward.

"The twins who will become the sacrifice have returned…." A ghostly voice chanted behind her. Spinning around so fast that she nearly tripped Mio saw a figure behind her. It was one of the robed men, getting a better view of him she saw that he wore a small headpiece, from which a hung a cloth that totally shrouded his face.

"No!" Mio said defiantly, raising the camera. Before she could use it however, the ghost simply vanished. The word: _sacrifice_, crept into her mind and promptly snuffed out her meager resolve.

"No…" She repeated, trying to find her strength.

__

"What if she's dead?" A thought crept into her mind.

"No…" She whimpered again.

__

"Then we could both die if I go on." A black, shameful feeling washed over her as she realized she was trying to rationalize a reason to leave.

She choked, nearly collapsing into tears. At that moment she hated herself completely. Biting her lip, she denied her cowardliness and continued on with tears in her eyes.

"Mayu…" She cried weakly then stumbled forward. "I'll find you… I promise."

******************

The house was large, a sprawl of twists and turns that only heightened her fear, she could easily imagine the place shifting behind her like a living thing, sealing hallways and blocking her escape.

"The Kusabi is coming…!" A ghostly voice whispered, it's tone fearful.

Mio didn't want to know and tried to ignore it. Seeking comfort, she worriedly fingered the pendant Mayu dropped. Upon contact she staggered, as a new vision appeared. It was Mayu, standing confused and alone in a moonlit hallway.

"Mayu…" Mio whispered, fully entranced. Oblivious, Mayu moved forward, further up the hall. As she did so, a trio of apparitions rounded the corner. In terror, the trio tripped over each other trying to escape some unknown horror. Ignoring Mayu completely they ran past and vanished.

"The ritual…" Mayu whispered. "Don't leave me…."

Slowly Mayu turned the corner from which the ghosts had fled. A large door lay open waiting for her and from beyond it shone an otherworldly light. Compelled to enter, Mayu limped inside. The ruins of a large sitting room lay before her. The ceiling had collapsed in places partially burying the large sunken fireplace at the heart of the chamber. Standing amid the rubble, surrounded by crimson butterflies was the woman in the blood stained Kimono. Laughing maniacally, the young woman seemed oblivious to Mayu's presence.

In a flash the vision was over and Mio fell back against a wall. The sound of the woman's laughter still echoed in her ears taunting her briefly before fading. The vision fueled her resolve and spurned her onward with a new fire. Moving quickly, she searched room by room until finally, she saw something familiar. It was the hallway Mayu had passed through in the vision. Moonlight filtered into the darkened walkway casting long shadows that crawled along the wall. Bloodstains covered the wooden floors but Mio took some comfort in the fact that they were in no way recent.

As she moved onward, she noticed one of the shadows shimmering slightly in the darkness. Pausing, she raised the camera, she was no fool and wasn't about to poke her nose into the unknown. As if enraged by her common sense a figure burst from the shadow. A man, tall and imposing, he lumbered towards her, smoke trailing his ghostly form. The spirit was hideous to behold, its body torn and covered in vicious gouges and slashes. Its face, a terrible ruin, was in worse shape. It's jaw hung agape, dislocated, while one eye bulged wetly from its socket.

The sheer hideousness of the apparition made Mio want to vomit. Her stomach roiling she nearly dropped the camera. Quickly regaining her control, she stepped backwards in order to avoid the creature's wild lunge. Off balance, the thing looked up at her and gurgled incoherently. Mio clicked the shutter and the camera fired. To her surprise, the phantom recoiled but remained standing. Concerned, Mio moved further down the hall to put some distance between them. The ghost seemed unable to manage anything more than a slow lumbering gait, for that Mio was thankful and brought the camera to bear once more. This time, the flash had the desired effect and the spirit collapsed to its knees.

"I'm sorry…" It muttered pitifully then vanished.

Mio stared at the spot curiously, something didn't seem right.

"My arms!" A woman screamed in terror behind her. Mio turned in fright only to come face to face with a horribly mutilated woman. Lunging forward the woman passed clean through her. Mio gasped in pain as the unimaginable cold surged through her. Staggering, she lost all strength and stumbled against the wall. 

"The Kusabi…!" The apparition cried out, collapsing to its knees. Looking up through pain blurred eyes; Mio saw that woman's arms were severed at the elbow leaving behind ruined stumps. Like the male ghost before, this entity was just as mutilated, if not more so. 

The horrifying visage of the spirit actually aided Mio as it prompted a surge of adrenaline that quickly brought her back to her senses. Weakened by the attack, she found herself barely able to move. The ghost too, seemed to be having trouble and remained kneeling on the floor wailing wildly. With deliberate focus, Mio took the opportunity to raise the camera. Taking aim she clicked the shutter only to have the ghost vanish without a sound.

Mio stood motionless with a wide-eyed gaze.

__

"That was too easy…." She thought worriedly. The hair on the back of her neck bristled. Spinning around, she brought the camera up. Nothing was there. Unnerved, she turned to get out of the hallway. The ghost screamed in her face and lunged. Caught completely off guard, Mio screamed herself and brought the camera up more out of reflex that conscious thought. Hammering on the shutter button, the camera fire once, then twice and finally a third time. The trio of flashes flung the phantom back up the hall where it howled in pain before vanishing in a blur of red streaked light. Startled and confused by the rapid series of events, Mio just stared blankly trying to convince herself that she was still alive. The whir of the camera seemed to confirm the notion and she finally allowed herself to breathe.

Examining the camera, she noticed some of the ruins marking the camera flickered with a dull blue light then faded. Mio hoped the device still worked, it felt hot in her hands and that worried her. However, her primary concern was Mayu, and without a second thought, she hurried up the hall as fast as she could. The encounter with the ghosts left her tired, sore and hungry. Her movements were labored and stiff but she managed to make her way. Rounding the corner at the end of the hall she encountered a large door. An insane, female laugh echoed from beyond the door then faded. Mio paused, her hand trembling. Again the thought of flight crossed her mind, but she battered it away and pulled the door open. Inside she saw the remnants of a large chamber and at its heart sat sunken fireplace surrounded by wooden lattices. The chamber was dark as pitch making it hard to see and the only illumination was a dim otherworldly glow coming from the fire pit. Mio stepped further into the room this is where Mayu had gone, she was sure of it.

"Mayu!" She called out hopefully. Moving deeper into the room it became harder to see. Mio's blood began to chill as a feeling washed over her. Something was wrong, very wrong. Her heart began to hammer in her chest she could feel something coming. Her foot hit something in the darkness tripping her. Stumbling, she nearly fell but caught herself on the lattice. Looking down, she screamed at what accosted her eyes. Bodies, scores of them, all torn and mutilated. Their blood forming ankle deep pools in the recesses formed by spilled entrails. Mio heaved, her eyes bulging in horror.

The room filled with a bright, iridescent light, showing the true extent of the carnage. Mio was certain the bodies weren't here when she entered the room. Not that it mattered; they were here now and were everywhere. Loosing all reason she staggered backward. Her footing was treacherous as she stepped on organs and stumbling on severed, the ground was slick with it. Screaming again in hopes to banish the horror she turned to flee. Insane laughter filled the room and at its heart a woman appeared standing atop a mound of bodies. She was young, in her teens. Dressed in a white kimono drenched in blood the girl was a vision of terror. Mio backed away from her as she looked up. The woman's eyes were shadowed by the fall of her hair but her thin lips curled into a wild smile. Her throat was red and saved by what looked like rope burns. Cackling, the girl spread her arms and the room began to shake. At that moment, one of the corpses littering the ground grabbed Mio's ankle. With a shout of surprise, she kicked and screamed in hopes of jarring it loose. 

"Help me…!" The corpse gurgled, blood spewing from his mouth. "The Kusabi!" It whispered, going into spasms. An earsplitting shriek filled the air and a horror bore from hell rose from the floor beside the insane girl. Huge, the phantom was a vision Mio would see in her nightmares until her final days. More mist than anything the massive spirit towered over her. Its head was a mummified skull trailing a billowing mane of white hair with the hollow pits of its eyes roiling with black smoke. From it's broken lips and rotted teeth wailed the eternal scream of the damned. Shrouded in ruined white robes the entity was bound in biting ropes locking one of it's arms to it's side while it's lower body faded into white fog. Its free arm was kept close to the body, its fingers flexing eagerly as it approached. Casually the thing reached out and swiped at the body clutching Mio's ankle. The body corrupted at the touch, immediately boiling over with maggots and a stinking foulness.

Mio nearly wet herself, free and insane with fear, she charged headlong for the nearest door. Behind her, the giant ghost raged and screamed while the phantom woman laughed. Mio leapt out of the room and crashed headlong into a railing. 

"Everyone is dead… why did you run…?" A voice called out. At first Mio thought it was Mayu, but the tone quickly grew mocking and she realized it was the woman in the bloody kimono. "You should have stayed with your sister… Go ahead everyone…. Die…" The ghost giggled from inside the room. Jumping to her feet Mio slammed the door and ran from it. Looking around wildly, she found herself outside in a small garden. At the center of the garden stood oddly quaint tree and fountain. Nearby, a staircase lead up to a covered balcony and Mio ran up it without looking back. Reaching top, she finally looked back to see if was followed. All was quiet and she allowed herself a moment to calm down. Her hands were shaking terribly, she'd never been more terrified. Breaking into tears she sat on the steps and cried. 

Her sobbing was interrupted by the tinkling of phantom bells and terror swelled once more. Gasping, she looked around franticly, she didn't have the strength to run anymore. Movement caught her attention on the far side of balcony. Squinting, she caught a glimpse of someone in red surrounded by glowing red butterflies. It was Mayu.

"Mayu!" Mio screamed, her voice cracking. Staggering wildly, she hauled herself to her feet with such speed that she nearly went over railing.

"Mayu!" She screamed again forcing herself to run. Out of breath and on the edge of exhaustion she gave chase. "Mayu please…" She called once more. Arriving at the darkened corner of the balcony she slumped in weary misery. No one was here, but there was a door. 

Opening the door, she staggered inside, every muscle ached, she wanted to give up, she wanted to die.

"Mayu…" She whimpered again, moving feebly up the hall. She came to a large door. Trying it, she found it locked and moved on. 

"Perform the ritual with Sae alone…." A man whispered from inside the room, causing her to pause. "Yae… why did you leave…?" The ghostly voice sighed mournfully, trailing off. 

Mio stood a moment, pressing her ear to the door, hoping to hear something useful or perhaps Mayu. She heard nothing more but the steady thrum of her own heart in her ears. Trying the door once more, she shook her head grimly and continued on. She had no idea how long she wandered, but it was quiet, and she counted her blessings. The silence made her feel a little better but she was still exhausted. Luckily she was too tired to worry and stumbled about with only one thing on her mind, her sister.

Her search brought her to a small bedroom. The room was dimly lit by moonlight that shone through a small round window. Bookshelves lined the walls and unkempt desk beside a door towards the back of the room. Passing the bookshelf. Mio jumped with a start as a tall man appeared and looked at her casually. Dressed nicely in a travelling Kimono the apparition held a journal.

"Munakata, that was quick, did you find Mitsuki?" It asked, then faded.

"What?" Mio blinked. The ghost didn't appear hostile and if anything she got the impression it was oblivious to her presence. Near where it appeared a journal lay on the ground. It looked a lot like the one the ghost held and Mio quickly put it in her backpack in hopes that it contained some useful information. Seeing the ghost made her feel better, she had a sense that it was somehow trying to help her. Sniffling, she wiped her eyes and continued her quiet search. Walking to the back of the room she opened the door. It was storeroom of sorts. Cramped, it held nothing more than a few foot chests, several old kimonos and a dressing screen. A large unwieldy oil lamp sat atop one of the chests illuminating the room in its dim glow. The oil was apparently fouled and the fire sputtered irregularly causing the light to flicker. The room gave her the creep sand she was about to leave when something behind the screen caught her eye, another door. 

Cautiously, she stepped closer to investigate. Sure enough there was another door hidden behind the screen. Opening the door slowly, she poked her head in. The room beyond was small, ornate and lavish. Intrigued, she stepped inside a looked around. The first thing she noticed was a large tiered display lined with ornate female dolls dressed in ceremonial robes and kimonos. All the regal looking figures had duplicates that sat at their sides.

__

"Twins." Mio realized and her blood chilled.

"We promised we would always be together." A voice whispered from the far side of the dim chamber, whoever it was sounded young. Sneaking closer, Mio could make out small kneeling figure silhouetted behind a screen. The figure held something, but through the screen she couldn't tell what it was. "But you went away…and everyone died…" The voice sighed. "Everyone died…" It whispered again.

Mio rounded the screen, camera raised in expectation. What she found nearly caused her to faint. Mayu lay at her feet, seemingly unhurt and fast asleep.

"Mayu!" Mio stammered, dropping to her knees. "I found you!" She sobbed.

"Mio?" Mayu whispered dreamily, opening her eyes. "There you are…"

"I'm here…" Mio smiled, choking back tears as she pulled her into a tight embrace. "I found you…" She gasped weakly. "I found you…" 

End Chapter 4

To be continued.


	5. Reunion

Crimson Butterfly

A Fatal Frame Fanfiction

By Chendzee'a Li

www.chendzeea_li@hotmail.com

All characters belong to Tecmo.

Chapter 5

Reunion

Their reunion was a tender and quiet one. Caught up in their joyous embrace, Mayu buried her head against Mio's chest and wept quietly. Shedding tears of her own, Mio rocked gently as they held each other.

"I'm sorry…" Mayu whispered sadly.

"Whatever for?" Mio frowned, gently lifting her face.

"Someone was calling me… Telling me to return and complete the sacrifice."

"Sacrifice…" Mio frowned, she'd heard that word far too much of late and it troubled her deeply. "That's not going to happen." She said firmly. A look of relief crossed Mayu's features and she threw her arms around her once more before darkening with worry.

"I don't want to be alone...I hate being alone." She murmured, nearly in tears. 

"I know… I know…I'm here now." Mio frowned with concern. She had no idea what horrors Mayu could've seen but prayed that they weren't as terrible as what she'd thus endured. "Just, stay with me… forever and ever." Mayu continued, looking into her eyes pleadingly. Mio stared back quietly, wishing that she could somehow whisk them away from this horrible place.

Mayu blushed slightly as they gazed at each other. An odd thing, Mio thought, smiled slightly, curious as to what could be going through her mind. With a timid bit of impulsiveness, Mayu leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Forever." She whispered, settling back shyly. Mio touched her lips curiously then regarded her.

"Uh…huh." She murmured somewhat stunned. "That's what we promised." She added as if to reaffirm the oath they'd made to each other after Mayu's accident.

Mayu watched a moment, trying to read her mood until finally, seemingly happy with what she found she moved to sit beside her.

"I'm glad you're safe Mio…." She said quietly, resting her head against her shoulder.

"I'm okay." Mio responded quietly, her mind abuzz. They'd kissed before as sisters are wont to do, but something was different this time. Biting her lip thoughtfully she shook her head, surely she was imagining things.

If anything she was thankful for the unexpected distraction, it helped get her mind off of their predicament. Settling down, Mio got comfortable, she could use the rest. Removing her backpack, she fished out the journal she had found in the previous room.

"What's that?"

"A journal I think. I saw a man, I think it was his."

"A man?"

"A ghost…"

"I don't like ghosts…." Mayu mumbled, resting her head in her sister's lap.

"I think he was a good one." Mio smiled, running a hand through her hair.

"I love you Mio." Mayu sighed cuddling against her.

Mio gazed quietly down at her in thought. "Love you too." She whispered, tracing the curve of her ear with a fingertip.

"A good ghost huh." Mayu noted curiously, oddly at peace considering their surroundings. But that was always their way, together they were strong.

"Yah." Mio nodded, smiling faintly.

"Let me see." Mayu asked. Mio complied and soon Mayu was thumbing through it with bright-eyed curiosity.

"I saw a woman." She noted solemnly as she scanned for anything pertinent.

"A woman?" Mio frowned. "It wasn't the one from the old house was it?"

"No." Mayu said, shaking her head. "She's at rest now I believe. No, this one was different… dressed in a kimono…"

"Stained?" Mio asked quietly, notably avoiding comment on the blood.

"Yeah…" Mayu muttered. "She was calling to me…" She continued, then trailed off.

"I've seen her." Mio replied, leaving it at that.

"Oh neat, it's a folklorist's journal." Mayu chirped abruptly.

Mio smirked absently as she kept an eye out for trouble.

"You've always liked stuff like that." She finally commented.

"I like to read." Mayu smiled then pointed to a passage. "See his name is Mr. Makabe, he came here doing research on old traditions and rituals."

"What did he find out?" Mio asked, though common sense told her that he most likely died here.

"It's hard to tell." Mayu mumbled as her brow furrowed. "There's a ritual called the Forbidden Ritual and another called the Hidden Ritual apparently they're used to seal some sort of gateway to the underworld."

"I think that's enough reading for now." Mio whispered, reaching for the book. A flash of light erupted into their minds as a new vision appeared.

Fall, leaves falling, a cool breeze blowing faintly up a well-worn path.

A man's voice, mature but strong.

"So this is all gods village…." The voice said smoothly.

A vision; darkness, a cavern and at it's center, a rectangular pit. Above the pit hung a figure bound in ropes and horribly mutilated. A new vision, a village, quaint and welcoming full of smiling faces. Two strangers, travelers, an older man, wizened and curious, the other, younger and cautious. Strangers welcomed with open arms. 

"The ritual that can not be spoken about…" The man's voice whispered. "And the place that must not be seen." It continued as the visions shifted. The newcomers, a manor house, a tall imposing man the head of the village, smiling always smiling, at his side twin girls. Introductions are made amid welcomes and promises of comfort. Darkness again as a rose pedal falls.

"If I take a picture of that place…." The man muttered quietly, the voice sounding cold and hollow.

The older man, stares and around his neck, the Camera Obscura, the young man worries. Darkness enveloping, pain, forbidden knowledge, the older man, bound, his gaze vacant, his flesh torn, screams of pain, oblivion.

A flash and Mio nearly fainted from the shock of the vision. As she recovered, she noticed Mayu still sat in a trance.

"The two chosen to heaven…" She muttered softly, through glazed eyes.

"Mayu?" Mio asked worriedly, reaching out to her.

"The two chosen children shall be carried to heaven on the wings of a butterfly, a butterfly that will save this village." Mayu said as if from a distant memory. Coming out of the trance, she locked eyes with her sister and nearly burst into tears.

"Don't leave me…" She whimpered softly.

"What?" Mio frowned sadly, then held her tight. "I told you, I'm not going to leave you. I promise."

"I don't mean to be such a burden."

"Stop that, right now." Mio frowned, kissing her brow.

"I'm just so scared… I don't want to die here."

"I'm scared too but we'll be okay, we're both getting out of here. Trust me."

Mayu sniffed and rested her head against Mio's chest. She could hear the steady beat of her heart, strong and sure, it was comforting and she closed her eyes, focusing on it. Mio tightened her embrace, comforting her; it was a pleasant feeling of warmth in such a dark lifeless place. Her thoughts went back to the brief kiss they shared. The memory caused her to blush.

There was something different between them now, something tender and unspoken. Unsure of what she should feel Mio didn't ponder it too deeply.

A low creak broke the moment and Mayu looked up startled. Something shifted in room next to them.

"Mio…" Mayu whimpered, rising to her feet.

Tired, Mio rose beside her and grabbed the camera obscura. Better to check it out now than have some horror attack them while they were unaware. Heading back to the room with the flickering light, she poked her head through the sliding door.

Quiet and ominous, there was something was amiss in the dark room. Cautiously, Mio entered the room as Mayu clung tightly to her.

"Mio…" She whispered.

"Hush now." Mio said quietly as her eyes scanned the shadows. Suddenly a baby's wail issued forth. Mio shivered at the sound and looked to a large storage box nestled against a far wall, the cry was coming from within. Raising the camera cautiously, unsure how to proceed, she waited. She did not wait long before the crying ceased, and the room grew cold. Mayu buried her head against her sister's back, sensing a dark presence in the room. 

With a low creak, the box slid open, revealing a supernatural darkness. Mio back stepped in fright as a hand appeared at the lip of the box. Gaunt and withered it paused a moment before bracing. Then, slowly, the entity pulled itself up and cleared the opening where it then slithered out of the box like a snake. Upon reaching the floor, the ghost clamored on its hands and knees a moment before hauling itself to its feet. Hunched as it was, the ghost's hands nearly reached the floor. It's head hung limp from it's shoulders and a wild damp mass of ink black hair shrouded it's face. Slowly the apparition lumbered forward, rocking side to side as it walked it appeared as if lost in a dream or more likely, a nightmare.

Mio wasted no time and flashed the camera. The room brightened a momentarily blinding them. Blinking, Mio looked for the ghost and found it inches from her face. Gasping and wheezing, the ghost was a horror to behold. She looked like a crone with withered features great bags under her white lifeless eyes. Mio fell backwards to the floor as the thing charged right through her and grabbed Mayu by the shoulders.

"Mio!" Mayu screamed in pain and horror as the apparition's fingers clawed towards her throat.

"Mayu!" Mio shouted in fright. Acting out of instinct more than common sense she lunged to grab the thing attacking her sister. Instead, she passed through it and nearly fell to the floor once more.

"Help….Mio please!" Mayu pleaded as the creature's hands closed around her neck.

"No! Let her go!" Mio shrieked in mixture of rage and fear. Regaining her senses she moved around them as they struggled. This time she got the creature's horrid face in view and fired the camera point blank in its milky eyes. The phantom howled in pain as its head snapped back, staggering backwards, it then fell onto the floor and exploded into a cloud of black mist. Within seconds, it was no more and the room was silent.

Immediately, Mio grabbed Mayu and checked her over. Gasping for breathe and crying she seemed okay considering what she endured.

"Are you okay?" Mio fretted.

Sobbing uncontrollably, Mayu clung to her still wracked with fear.

"Mayu…." Mio called to her gently. "It's okay, you're safe."

Inconsolable, Mayu cried against her chest. Sighing, Mio comforted her best the best could until finally the sobbing subsided. Sniffing pitifully, Mayu looked up with a forlorn expression.

"Perhaps… perhaps it would be best if you left me behind…." She mouthed bitterly.

"Stop that…" Mio frowned.

"But I'm useless to you…."

"Oh Mayu, don't say that. I need you…." Mio sighed then looked down at her silently.

__

"So fragile…" She thought as gazing upon her. Huddled and shivering, Mio had never seen her so pathetic and a grim thought crossed her mind, unwanted, unwelcome.

__

"She'll never make it." She realized. It could be days before they found a way out of the village and already, Mayu was showing signs of sickness, her skin was paler than usually and her eyes appeared dark and sullen.

__

"Perhaps if I leave her somewhere safe I can hurry and find help." She reasoned then grew pale as she realized what she was considering.

__

"No…" She frowned inwardly, hating herself for having such thoughts.

Sensing her uneasiness Mayu looked up at her worriedly.

"What's wrong…" She whispered.

Mio looked down at her blankly, lost in thought.

"You're going…." Mayu said quietly.

Snapped out of her thoughts Mio met her gaze fiercely. Then without a word she cradled her face in her hands and kissed her.

Mayu's eyes went wide with surprise. Then slowly, she closed them as a tingling warmth rose deep within. It was a welcome feeling but short lived as Mio abruptly released her then giggled. Staggering back slightly, Mayu opened her eyes in confusion. Blushing furiously she looked to Mio questioningly.

"What…?" She finally mouthed, unsure as to what to say.

Wiping her lips laughingly, Mio took her hands in hers and smiled.

"That was for earlier you sneak." She chuckled.

"Earlier…" Mayu whispered then smiled. "Oh…that…" She grinned faintly.

Mio could sense a bit of disappointment in her voice but did not acknowledge it.

"I'm not leaving you, I promised." She said smilingly with an outstretched hand. "Now come on, or do I have to drag you?"

"Okay…" Mayu giggled shyly, as took her hand. Entwining her arm with hers, Mio clung to her protectively as the two moved slowly into the darkness.

End Chapter 5

To be continued…

Authors note.

If you haven't noticed these chapters are short for this story. This is for several reasons that I won't bore you with. But suffice to say it means I can hopefully update quicker. =)


	6. Questions and Answers

Crimson Butterfly

A Fatal Frame Fanfiction

By Chendzee'a Li

www.chendzeea_li@hotmail.com

All characters belong to Tecmo.

Chapter 6

Questions and Answers

The darkness was oppressive, nearly pliable. Thankfully, the meager amount of moonlight filtering through the warped and cracking walls offered enough illumination to keep the girls from breaking their necks. It was a small comfort, as the dull blue glow cast ominous and tortured shadows that seeming crawled along the rotting walls. Mayu, clinging closely against her sister's arm, rested her cheek against her shoulder. The warmth of contact comforted her. In the silence, she could hear the gentle sigh of her breath and the beat of her own heart. It was a welcoming sound amid the soft groans and creaks of the floorboards as they walked.

Mio looked fondly down at her and smiled gently.

"You okay?" She whispered.

"Uh huh." Mayu murmured, giving her arm a soft squeeze. "Just a little tired."

"Me too, we'll rest once we find someplace safe."

"I don't think any place in this village is safe…" Mayu replied with a sad sigh.

"Hush now, we'll be okay." Mio responded, kissing the top of her head.

Mayu smiled at that, Mio's confidence was reassuring.

Arriving at familiar door Mio paused as a chill breeze washed over them.

"It's cold." Mayu shivered.

"Yeah, it leads outside. Come on we can get downstairs from here." Mio explained, opening the door. Stepping out onto the balcony, they looked down onto a small garden.

"Oh!" Mayu shirked. "It's raining too." The proclaimed meekly.

The shower was faint and the gentle drum of the raindrops hitting wooden shingles made for an oddly soothing sound.

"Come on." Mio gestured, towards the wooden staircase circling the garden.

"These boards are slick so be careful."

"I will." Mayu nodded as they moved forward.

They'd made their way halfway down the stairs when a voice echoed behind them. 

"Why do you run…."

Bringing up the rear, Mayu was closest to the ghost. Spinning around in fright she fell backwards. Mio was there for her and caught her easily. Looking up she saw the spirit. A tall man, old and gray, with stern cold eyes.

"Leave us alone!" Mio proclaimed while fumbling for the camera as Mayu moved behind her.

"You were born for this purpose…." The ghost hissed then faded before Mio could banish it.

Mio felt ill at the notion and pushed it from her mind. Turning around, she looked to Mayu who stood silent.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

Nodding wordlessly, Mayu turned and continued down the stairs.

"Don't listen to them." Mio said sternly as they hurried as fast as they dared down the stairs. Upon reaching the door, Mio paused in fear. The last time she went this way she encountered a terrible entity, powerful and overwhelmingly terrifying. From what she'd learned so far, she had a feeling that the thing was the Kusabi she kept hearing about.

Pressing an ear to the door, she listened for the awful keening the creature produced. Only silence and the soft patter of rainfall greeted her ears. Opening the door, she stepped in slowly. She stood stiffly, dreading that she may encounter the abomination once more. The room was disturbingly peaceful considering the drama of earlier. Bathed in a soft blue glow, the chamber seemed magical as the gentle sound of tiny bells rang from some otherworldly origin. Mio found herself paralyzed with fear and paused just inside the doorway. Oblivious to her worries, Mayu slipped by and continued into the chamber. Snapped out of her daze, Mio blinked in fright as her sister rounded the corner.

"Mayu!!" She whispered sharply then hurried after her.

As she turned the corner she saw the open area of the chamber, the same area that was previously strewn with ghostly corpses. Standing at the center of the room, bathed in shadows was Mayu. Mio breathed a sigh of relief and stepped forward. Her vision shimmered briefly and for a brief instance Mio saw the girl in the blood soaked kimono in Mayu's stead. The girl tossed back her head and cackled silently at her before vanishing as quickly as she appeared. Mio paused, and stared worriedly at her sister. Her face was in shadow, and she seemed listless. Stepping closer, Mio reached out fearfully, afraid that she'd turn into something horrible at the last instance. Instead, Mayu simple looked up slowly at her. Wordlessly, she offered a sad smile.

"What is it?" Mio asked, taking her hand.

"Its nothing…" Mayu smiled weakly.

"Are you sure?" Mio asked again unconvinced as Mayu shuddered and looked around worriedly.

"Mio… hurry up… lets go… we have to get out of here."

Mio's eyes widened in fright. Taking her sister's words to heart, she hurried for the door. Sliding it open, she then rushed into the dark hall beyond.

Shutting the door behind her she leaned against the wall and let out a heavy sigh. Memories of the kusabi flashed in her mind and it chilled her to the core.

Mayu stood silent, watching her. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mio asked, moving towards her.

"I don't want to kill anymore…" Mayu mouthed quietly, her eyes vacant.

Mio's blood froze.

"Mayu…" She said gently, taking her by the shoulders. "You didn't kill anyone."

"I have to get…to ritual…." Mayu whispered, slowly looking up at her.

"Stop that, you're scaring me." Mio frowned.

"For the village…." Mayu continued, tears forming in her eyes. "We were born for this purpose…"

Mio nearly panicked and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Mayu, you have to snap out of it, don't listen to them." She shouted, shaking her briskly.

Blinking uncomprehendingly, Mayu looked at her a moment.

"I'm okay…" She finally whispered.

"Are you sure?" Mio frowned.

"Uh huh." Mayu nodded, offering a faint smile.

"You're worrying me."

"I'm sorry…" Mayu sighed regretfully. Leaning forward, Mio kissed her brow tenderly. 

"It's okay, lets just go." She said quietly then took her hand.

Mayu nodded in agreement and the two hurried on. They didn't go far before a voice called out behind them.

"Why do you run?" The voice whispered. Mio recognized it as belonged to old man they'd encountered on the stairs. Turning around slowly, Mio was relived to find the hallway empty.

"Kurosawa…" Mayu mumbled.

"What?" Mio asked, looking at her.

"The ceremony master… he presides over the village…"

"Don't think about it. Let's just go." Mio said firmly, taking her hand.

Mayu followed quietly, content to trust her sister's decisions.

The oppressive aura of the house was like an entity on itself, heavy and ominous, eternally pressing down on them, threatening to crush them with dread.

Time seemed forgotten after awhile. Wandering the dank and rotting halls, Mio paused and slumped down onto the floor. Silently Mio stood over her, her dark eyes glittering in the dim light.

"Everyone's dead…" She mumbled sullenly. "It's our fault…."

"Mayu…"

"We're going to die here…"

"Stop that, we'll make it…." Mio frowned, not believing it. Still, she had to be strong, for Mayu's sake. Rising to her feet, she looked around. They were lost and the house was huge. She had no idea which way to go and it showed. Still, Mayu was trusting, and hung by her side.

"There…" Mio sighed, pointing to an ornate, sliding door.

With a low rustle the door slid open amid a cloud of dust.

"Mio!" Mayu shrieked as a tall figure loomed just inside the doorway. Clad in ancient armor it was built like a man but its face was fanged and inhuman.

Mayu brought up her camera and fired the shutter. The flash illuminated the room and the thing before her. In the brief light Mio quickly realized the figure was nothing more than a old suit samurai armor, complete with demon mask.

Letting out a short laugh, she stooped over to catch her breath.

"Is it okay?" Mayu asked fearfully.

"Yeah…" Mio chuckled, stepping into the room. "It's just some old armor."

"Oh… I thought…." Mayu mumbled, trailing off. 

"Me too." Mio smirked looking around. "Look at this place…" She mouthed in awe. The small chamber was full of antiques, even older than the village itself. Ceremonial masks hung from the wall alongside ornate kimonos and other relics. At the center of the chamber stood a tall hexagonal bookcase lined with old rotting books, scrolls and tomes. The chamber was lit with candles, even though by all appearances the chamber hadn't been entered in unknown years. That fact alone was enough to unsettle Mio who kept a wary guard. Curious, Mayu examined one of the books.

"Careful…" Mio warned.

"It's okay…" Mayu mumbled, thumbing through one of the cracked and yellowed books.

Needing a break, Mayu rested against a near wall and watched her sister with a look of concern.

"You shouldn't read that stuff. There's no telling what's in there." She warned.

"I know… but perhaps there's something in here that will help us." Mayu offered.

"I suppose." Mio admitted, joining her. "Anything interesting?"

"Not yet…" Mayu mumbled, her tone somber.

Sighing, Mio circled around to the other side of the bookcase. Inspecting the various writings she noted they all dealt with rituals and sacrifices. Bristling at the thought, she snagged a random tome and thumbed through it.

It didn't take her long to piece together some of what happened to the village and the realization chilled her. As she read, she found herself transfixed and quickly lost track of track of time as she moved from tome to tome.

Slender hands snaked around her waist startling her momentarily.

"You scared me." She smiled warmly, feeling Mayu press close against her back.

"I'm sorry." Mayu murmured, resting her head against her shoulders. Setting the tome aside, Mio caressed her hands in thought as she savored the welcomed contact.

"You're warm." Mio whispered.

"I think I'm catching a cold." Mayu murmured sleepily, her breath dancing warmly across the base Mio's neck. Shivering slightly from the sensation, Mio closed her eyes as an uncomfortable silence reigned. Without realizing it she became keenly aware of the form pressing against her. The delicate curves and soft features scented with the wispy soaps and perfumes. 

Without thinking, she found herself pressing back against her. Mayu responded, nuzzling against her neck quietly as her embrace tightened. Shifting her legs lightly, Mio felt an unfamiliar tingle wash over her, the sensation was made her heart jump and her breath quicken. Unnerved and embarrassed and she turned to face Mayu, a soft rosy glow on her cheeks.

"Um…. You'd better keep warm then…" Mio countered, trailing off. 

Mayu looked into her eyes searchingly; unsure of what she found she meekly nodded and released her. On impulse and feeling the need to reassure her Mio gently took her face in her hands. Kissing her brow tenderly she then offered a small smile.

Mayu blushed but brightened visibly.

"Um…" She mumbled, brushing her hair from her eyes. "Did you find anything…?"

"Huh?" Mio blinked then stammered. "Oh, oh yeah…" She frowned, running a hand through her hair. Turning, she retrieved the tome she'd been reading. "The Crimson Sacrifice Ritual…" She started, then grew somber as the severity of their predicament crept upon them once more.

Unwilling to startle her sister, she loathed the idea of telling her what she'd learned. Still, she deserved to know and knowledge was power.

"I think I know what happened to the village…"

"The Kusabi…" Mayu replied.

"Among other things…" Mio nodded. 

"The place that must not be seen…" Mayu continued darkly.

Again Mio nodded then looked at her quizzically.

"You know all of this already?" She asked

"They whisper to me…." Mayu replied a creeping sadness in her voice. 

Mio frowned at that but continued.

"The abyss…the pit…a gate to hell… that which must not be named. The Crimson Ritual seals it away, appeases it…"

"They failed…" Mayu nodded.

"And the Kusabi…that thing…it's the folklorist, they killed him. The tome speaks of a hidden ceremony in which they sacrifice an outsider to appease the darkness. They wanted to buy time until a second Crimson Ritual could be tried."

"Yes…" Mayu whispered.

"But there wasn't one was there…." Mio frowned.

"No… something happened." Mayu muttered her voice distant.

"The book speaks of repentance… the cost of failure… The gate bursts forth and engulfs the land…"

"Yes…" Mayu whimpered.

"The Crimson Ritual…." Mio frowned gravely. "Performed by twins, where…." She paused, unable to continue.

"One kills the other." Mayu finished solemnly, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"They want us to complete the ceremony…" Mio trembled.

Mayu choked and hung her head.

"It's not going to happen." Mio proclaimed firmly.

"They're not going to let us leave…"

"Yes they will, we'll find away out of here. Besides, if they kill us, how can they complete the sacrifice."

"They only need one of us…" Mayu answered darkly. A cold choking fear strangled Mio, rendering her speechless.

Shaking her head in an attempt to deny the their fate, Mio threw the tome aside and took Mayu by the hand.

"Let's go, we've stayed here long enough." She said briskly with false bravado. Nodding obediently, Mayu followed behind as they hurried from the chamber.

As they made their way along the dim halls, Mio's mind began to roil with worry and torment. Looking back at Mayu, she offered small smile. Worried and strained, Mayu returned the smile the best she could. Mio could tell she was in pain and paused.

"Your leg?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"I'm okay." Mayu assured her. "I won't slow you down."

"You're not slowing me down." Mio lied. Due to the old injury Mayu was never particularly fast and in her present state she was slowing considerably.

"We can rest a while." Mio offered.

"No." Mayu insisted, straightening. "I'm okay, really."

Mio studied her intensely a moment.

__

"Poor thing." She thought sadly. _"She's trying so hard."_

"Lets just go…" Mayu whispered. "Please."

"Okay…" Mio nodded, then paused. "I heard a voice…" She said quietly, then hurried towards a nearby door.

"Why am I trapped here…" A mans voice said hauntingly.

"The folklorist…." Mio said quietly recognizing the voice. Proving helpful before, she took a chance and opened the door.

Inside was a small unassuming chamber. One side of the room held a large heavy door with a small barred window set halfway down its surface. Before the door stood the apparition she'd encountered earlier. Turning, the ghost walked through the heavy door while muttering quietly.

"A ritual to sacrifice outsiders…." It whispered. "Could it be…?" 

Mio turned towards the heavy door. Grabbing the iron handle she pulled it with all her might. With a creak the door opened to reveal metal gate, sadly it was locked tightly and beyond the gate was a small chamber filled with old books, scrolls and artifacts. In one corner of the small room sat a desk and on the floor a simple moth eaten mat. The spirit was gone and Mio frowned in disappointment. 

"This must be where they kept him…." Mio said sadly.

"Look at this place…." Mayu frowned. "This must be where they keep their religious texts…."

"I suppose…" Mio frowned, not really interested in reading any more religious tomes. Perking up she pointed to the desk inside the cell.

"Look!" She proclaimed.

"What?" Mayu frowned curiously. On the desk sat a familiar looking journal. Rummaging through her backpack Mio pulled out its twin.

"It's just like this one, this has to be where they kept him. Perhaps it can tell us how to get out here."

"But the gates locked…" Mayu responded sadly.

Grumbling under her breath, Mio glared at the gate in annoyance. Twin locks sealed the bars, both as solid looking as they were ornate.

"The keys have to be somewhere…. Come on…" Mio grumbled. Taking Mayu by the hand she hurried back into the hallway. Mayu winced in pain at the quickened pace but didn't protest. Entering the hallway, Mio looked around purposefully, there options were limited, they'd explored most of the house by her reckoning. A voice caught her attention and she looked up the hall cautiously. A man stood near a set of double doors. Tall and intense Mio recognized him as the ghost on the stairs, the master of the house Kursawa.

"Lock up the man who came to find out about the Ritual… Let us prepare to make the Kusabi… I shall hold on to the keys…. We cannot let him escape…" The ghost whispered, oblivious to the girls' presence. With that, he turned and faded through the doors.

Mio remembered passing the doors earlier, they'd been locked. Waiting a moment to make sure it was clear, she crept to them with Mayu at her side.

Taking a breath, she pushed tentatively on the door. With a groan, the door opened revealing a massive family shrine. In fact the room seemed more like a small temple, complete with altar and candelabras.

"Oh my…." Mayu breathed.

Stepping further into the chamber, Mio looked around worriedly. She'd only made a few feet inside before the door slammed shut behind them.

"Oh no!" Mayu cried out, startled.

A loud ring of chimes sounded followed by heavy footsteps. Pulling Mayu behind her, Mio raised the camera prepared for whatever was approaching them. The chime sounded again and a staff appeared, passing through the altar easily. At the end of the staff hung metal rings, the sources of the chime. A figure appeared next, cloaked in robes and holding the staff in hand firmly as he walked. Mio had seen the ghost before, or at least one similar. The ghost's face, like the previous one before was cloaked in cloth.

"Accept your fate… and become the sacrifice…" The ghost said sternly, then stepped forward menacingly.

End Chapter 6

To be continued.


	7. Abandoned

Crimson Butterfly

A Fatal Frame Fanfiction

By Chendzee'a Li

www.chendzeealihotmail.com

All characters belong to Tecmo.

Chapter 7

Abandoned

The apparition was tall and imposing, a priest of sorts, adorned in crimson embroidered robes. Though veiled, Mio could sense the malevolent gaze of the ghost glaring at her.

"Leave us alone!" She screamed, pulling Mayu behind her.

"Mio the door, it's locked!" Mayu cried as she fumbled feebly at the handle.

__

"Why do you resist…" The ghost hissed, stepping forward, the butt of its ceremonial staff striking the old wooden floor loudly. Chime's hanging from the staff sounded peacefully contrasting the air of malice that enveloped the large chamber.

__

"You were born for this purpose…" The phantom whispered quizzically, as if confused by their resistance.

"No!" Mio cried, hand trembling. Raising the Camera Obscura, she fired the flash in the thing's face. Muttering a sound of annoyance, the ghost recoiled, turned away, then faded into nothingness.

Her previous encounters made her wary and Mio turned to check her surroundings. Sure enough the ghost had appeared behind her. The realization did her little. Weakened and weary she was to slow to counter its attack. Raising its staff above its head the ghost brought it down sharply to strike her in the shoulder. The blow crumpled her to knees, as formidable as the phantoms appeared; their physical blows had little substance. It was the cold, the biting, life draining cold. Dazed, she scrambled back awkwardly in hopes of putting some distance between them. To her surprise the ghost ignored her and instead focused its attention to Mayu who'd collapsed in fear and curled into a ball.

__

"The place… the ritual that must not be seen." The ghost whispered, reaching for her.

"Mayu!" Mio screamed, rising quickly to her feet.

The ghost turned towards her slowly as if bored then casually tapped its staff onto the floor, muttering quietly. With a howl a skull appeared before it, wreathed in greenish flames. Stunned, Mio could only mutter a silent cry before the thing flew screaming at her. The burning skull struck her in the chest, passing through her; it then faded into nothingness. In a reflexive spasm of pain and panic, she fired off a series of flashes from the camera obscure then collapsed onto her back. Caught off guard, the veiled priest staggered back from the blinding light then crumbled forward.

__

"The sacrifice… it is your destiny…" It hissed, then vanished into the floor amid black smoke.

A presence, warm, welcoming and a scent, faint, lavender.

__

"A dream…?" Mio mused, in the darkness. _"Perhaps I'm dead… Mayu… I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"_

"Don't leave me…" A voice called, sad, full of fear and sorrow.

Cold, biting, horrible cold, it made her want to sleep.

"Please… you can't go…." The voice pleaded.

__

"Mayu…? Yes… dear, delicate Mayu… I'm sorry, it seems all I can do is hurt you."

"You can't give up… I need you…"

__

"I need you too… more than you know…"

"Mio please… not like this… not before…"

__

"Darkness… I'm afraid…"

With a wincing tortured cry, Mio opened her eyes. The pain in her chest was cold and dull, clinging to her heart like a fist. There was a weight against her, warm, soft. Opening her eyes slowly she squinted faintly at light given off by nearby candles. Studying her surroundings, she sighed in relief to find Mayu cradled against her chest. Resting back once more, she stared quietly at the high ceiling of the altar room.

They were safe, alive, luck had been on their side once more, but how long would it last. How long could they last?

Mayu shifted slightly, nuzzling against her.

"I thought I lost you…" She muttered softly.

"No…" Mio whispered, running a hand through her hair.

Mayu sniffled and shuddered against her wearily. Sighing sadly, Mio hugged her tightly "I'm okay, I promise." She offered, hoping to ease her mind.

"I want to go home…" Mayu whimpered still unwilling to meet her gaze.

"We'll be okay…." Mio whispered half-heartedly, her mind drifting back to the overgrown, briar filled path in the forest.

__

"We should risk it…." She thought darkly.

__

"I could make it, just take it slow…"

"But Mayu, she'd never make it, she's not strong enough."

"Could I leave her?"

"I could get help, she could hide…"

"I'd abandon her?"

"She'd be safe…"

"No she wouldn't, they'd come for her…"

"I could leave her the camera…"

"She wouldn't survive, you know it."

"Could I leave her…"

"She'd die…"

"We both will."

"If only she were stronger…"

"It's my fault…"

"We're going to die here…"

"I don't want to die."

"I could make it… I could bring help…"

"Are you okay?" Mayu whispered worriedly, slowly moving to meet her gaze. Mio looked to her sullenly, her eyes dancing as she studied her.

"I'm fine…" Mio answered, sitting up.

Moving away from her timidly, Mayu could sense the turmoil in her mind.

"Mio, I'm sorry…"

"How long was I out?" Mio coughed, wishing to change the subject.

Mayu watched her quietly, trying to read her.

"Mayu?" Mio asked again, unable to look at her.

"Not long…" Mayu whispered, turning away.

"Come on… lets find those keys." Mio grumbled, moving stiffly.

Nodding silently, Mayu followed the best she could.

Something was wrong, Mayu could sense it, something beyond their predicament, something private, something personal, something between them alone.

__

"She's going to leave…." Mayu thought quietly as she kept a dutiful pace behind her sibling.

__

"Perhaps it's for the best… At least she could escape… perhaps they only want me."

The thought terrified her and she reached out for Mio's hand reflexively.

Mio didn't return the gesture, leaving her grip limp and emotionless.

"Mio…?" Mayu breathed worriedly.

"You'll be fine." Mio replied, glance over her shoulder.

"You're upset…" Mayu whimpered.

"No I'm not…"

"Yes you are, I can tell."

"Mayu I'm fine, I'm just tired…"

"I don't believe you, something's changed."

Pausing, Mio frowned then turned.

"I'm scared, okay… scared and tired."

"I'm sorry…" Mayu whimpered.

Sighing, Mio gripped her hand warmly and caressed her cheek.

"It's not your fault okay…?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop that."

"I…"

"Mayu."

"Okay…" Mayu sighed, hanging her head.

"Mayu…" Mio groaned, stepping closer. "Listen, we'll get out of here, both of us. I promised didn't I?"

"Yes…"

"Nothings going to happen to you, not while I'm around."

"I…"

"No, listen to me." Mio interrupted. "It'll be okay… Do you trust me?"

"Yes…"

"Then stop worrying." Mio ordered with a wry smirk and hug.  
"Easy for you to say…" Mayu replied with a faint smile.

Mio returned the smile and kissed her brow.

Abruptly, Mayu clapped Mio on the shoulder and pointed behind her.

"Oh, look, look." She gestured, pointing to moonlight streaming hazily from around the corner.

Turning, Mio walked slowly over to take a peek. Peering around the corner she stared curiously as the hall opened into an outside balcony. Cherry trees loomed over the walls of the small garden and moonlight bathed everything in a blue light, adding a near magical quality to the place. Lined with vine covered lattices the garden had a peaceful feeling and dancing amongst the trees, crimson butterflies could be seen dancing like otherworldly lightning bugs.

"Destiny… Our destiny…" Mayu muttered quietly.

"Mayu, don't." Mio snapped. "Don't listen to them…." She warned, now fully aware of the effect the spirits had over her sister.

"I'm sorry…" Mayu murmured, shaking her head slightly.

Looking farther into the moonlit garden, Mio noticed two wooden paths reaching out from the balcony to lead towards a tall tower.

Looming a far bit over the rest of the estate, the tower was designed in the old Shinto style, complete with dark, ceramic tiles along its multi-tiered and ornate woodcarvings.

"It's pretty out here…" Mayu whispered nervously. Mio nodded in agreement and crept towards the tower. The main path split in two and both trails twisted side by side until the arrived at two separate but similar doors at the base of the tower.

"Odd…" Mio mouthed.

"Twins…" Mayu whispered.

"Shush…" Mio frowned.

Tentatively, she tried the door before her, only to find it locked. Looking to the other door she found it, separated from them by lattice and vines.

"Symbolism." Mayu muttered.

"What?" Mio sighed.

"Twins… perhaps if we try it at the same time."

"I'd have to run around, I don't think I want to leave you."

"It'll only be for a minute, right…?" Mayu smiled trustingly.

Mio stared quietly at her then gave a solemn nod.

"Yes…just a moment."

"Hurry then…" Mayu winked.

Looking across to the other door, Mio bit her lip then regarded her sister once more before hurrying back up the trail and down the other.

"Please hurry…" Mayu called nervously as the once calm garden began to take on a decidedly eerie feel.

"Okay." Mio chirped, waving to her from the other side of the lattice. As she stepped towards the door, the floor under the two shifted slightly and a dull click sounded.

"Should we try now?" Mayu muttered, somewhat cautiously, eager to be reunited.

"Okay, just be careful…" Mio nodded, then pushed slightly on the door. With a creak, the door shifted and swung open. Nodding to Mayu to do the same, both young women then stepped into a dark entryway.

Once inside, an apparition materialized before them. Veiled and tall, the figure was one of the priests she'd encountered earlier.

__

"The twins have returned…" The phantom gurgled then faded.

Mio stood stiffly, unsure what to expect next. Moments past in silence as the only sound to be heard was their breathing.

"Mio…" Mayu whispered, clinging to her arm.

"I think it's gone…." Mio said quietly, disengaging herself from her so she could look around. Small and unassuming, the entryway led to a sliding, double door. Moving quietly, Mio pressed her ear to the door to make sure nothing sinister waited beyond. Hearing nothing amiss, she carefully slid the door open and peered inside.

Darkness greeted her, broken only by soft streams of moonlight. Beyond stood a large octagon chamber. Stepping inside, she bid Mayu to follow. The chamber was oppressive with pillars circling a fairly large altar of sorts. Atop the altar lay several wicked looking blades and hooks, the items were old and corroded, apparently they'd not been used in some time. As eerie as the scene was, it dulled in comparison to what hovered overhead. Ropes crisscrossed the chamber, strung from the pillars. The ropes strung with prayer scrolls held something, high above their heads. A dark mass bound in ropes and cobwebs. In the darkness, Mio could only make out a vague shape but decided not to ponder it. Remembering her vision of similar scene she had little doubt as to what, or better yet, who, hung above them.

"The folklorist…" Mayu whispered.

"Yeah…" Mio nodded. "How did you?" She started to ask but grew silent.

Instead, she focused on the matter at hand, finding the keys to help them escape the accursed house. Through intuition or the influence of the phantom folklorist, Mio knew she was searching in the right place, something was here, amid the dust and darkness.

Looking to the altar, she winced and set about prodding the various tools and implements. Mayu meanwhile hovered behind her while looked around nervously, there was something evil in the air, tortured.

With a yelp of joy, Mio rose up holding a large ornate key, carved with a symbol of the moon.

"That's one" She smiled in satisfaction.

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes." Mio smiled.

"But, how did you know…?"

"Well…" She responded thoughtfully. "The folklorist… I think he's trying to help us… guiding us."

"I hope you're right…"

"Me too…"

It was like a notion more than impulse, gently prodding, lightly pushing, guiding her towards her objective. There had to be a way out of the house, the village. She tried to keep focused on the matter at hand, tried to ignore what was happening between Mayu and her. There was something different in the air, tenseness. Mayu, bless her, sorely wished to confront it, that much at least Mio could tell. She gritted her teeth in confusion, perhaps it'd always been that way.

"Talk to me?" Mayu muttered, quietly following behind her.

"About what?" Mio sighed.

"Anything…"

"There's nothing to say…"

"Oh…." Mayu mumbled, hanging her head.

Silence once more reigned.

__

"She hates me…." Mayu thought sadly. _"She's always hated me…."_

"No I don't…" Mio said aloud, as if reading her thoughts.

"What?" Mayu blinked, looking up at her.

Mio still walked ahead, but did not turn to face her.

"I don't hate you…"

"I didn't…"

"Don't lie… I know you to well." Mio said coolly, looking over her shoulder.

"I know…" Mayu frowned, humbled by her gaze.

"I… Mayu… it's just that…" Mio sighed in annoyance, finally turning towards her.

"I don't want to loose you…" Mayu whimpered. "I don't want you to hate me."

"Mayu, I don't hate you. Wherever you got that notion I have no idea… But I wish you'd stop it."

"I'm sorry."

Mio could have screamed, they had no time for this. Her sisters submissive meekness while adorable at times was also maddening. That combined with the stress she'd endured finally caused her to snap.

"Stop that!" She blurted, causing Mayu to jump.

"I…" Mayu whimpered.

"Don't you say it!" Mio shouted, grabbing her firmly by the shoulders.

"Mio…"

"Stop it!" Mio screamed putting her hands over her ears. "Stop apologizing all the time, stop doubting me! I'm not going to leave you, I don't hate you, I just want us to get out here in once piece! After that, we'll talk, we'll talk all night, and we'll talk until your sick of it… but now, now… I need some piece and quiet! Now, I need to think, without out you crying in my ear every five minutes! Do you think you can do that Mayu? Just for a little while?" With that, she shoved her away and stormed off a few steps before pausing to compose herself.

Mayu said nothing and Mio turned to regard her. Mayu hung her head as she hitched quietly, tears flowing from her eyes. Alone, in the darkness, she looked so small, so lost.

"Mayu I…" Mio sighed, feeling horrible.

Unable to meet her gaze, Mayu stood silently weeping, awaiting for whatever was to befall her.

"Mayu… look at me…"

"I understand…" Mayu whispered, still not looking up to meet her gaze.

"Mayu… I'm sorry, I'm tired…"

"It's okay…"

"No it's not… Mayu come here…"

"You should go…"

"Mayu…" Mio frowned, tears forming in her eyes.

"You're right…"

"Damn it Mayu… You have to understand…"

"I do… I really do…" Mayu said quietly, finally looking up at her. The abandoned, hopeless look in her eyes made Mio want to die.

"I'm sorry Mayu, it's just so hard, I'm scared…."

"I know."

"Please Mayu… I need you with me… Don't give up on me now." Mio sighed, offering a faint smile.

"You need me…?" Mayu whimpered, her gaze brightening slightly.

"Of course I do…you know that." Mio smiled, reaching out to her.

"I…"

"Come on, it'll be okay… I love you silly… No matter what you think, I won't leave you."

"You promise?" Mayu asked weakly.

"You remember…." Mio smiled. "We'll be together forever, I promise."

Mayu smiled softly then took her hand. Mio quickly pulled her to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Mayu…"

"It's okay. I understand, really." Mayu sighed, resting her head against her chest. Mio held her close, murmuring into her hair.

"I never wanted to hurt you…"

"I know…" Mayu whispered then broke their embrace. Wiping her eyes, she looked around curiously. "Where are we?"

"Honestly…" Mio smiled thoughtfully. "I've no idea, I got twisted around."

"Here…" Mayu said, fishing around the small pockets of her dress.

"What?" Mio asked curiously.

Mayu smiled and retrieved a candy bar.

"Where did you find that?" Mio asked warily.

"I brought it from home."

"Oh… um thanks." Mio grinned then frowned.

"You keep it, you've not eaten in a while."

"I'm okay, you need your strength if you're going to get us out of here." Mayu smiled.

"Half it then."

"Oh stop it."

"I'm not going to sit here and eat while you starve, you can just stop that right now."

"I'm not going to starve." Mayu giggled.

Mio wasn't smiling. Taking the candy bar, she snapped it in half and handed part back to Mayu.

"Eat." She ordered.

"Okay…" Mayu nodded, nibbling quietly as Mio all but devoured her share.

With constant darkness, she had no idea how long they'd been trapped in the village, though considering they were in fairly good shape it couldn't have been to long.

With their brief respite completed, Mio looked around.

"This way." She muttered thoughtfully. Mayu nodded and followed quietly behind her. Looking back, Mio smiled and reached for her hand.

"Come on." She winked. Mayu beamed warmly and took her hand.

Following her intuition, Mio soon found herself in familiar territory. Rounding a corner she paused as a chill washed through her. Worriedly, she glanced back to Mayu who stared blankly at her.

"Did you feel that?" Mio asked curiously.

Mayu didn't respond and Mio frowned worriedly.

"Mayu?" Mio frowned, facing her.

"Mio…" Mayu breathed, her gaze distant. "Everyone is calling me…"

"Mayu, snap out of it." Mio said firmly, while giving her a gentle shake.

"I have to get back… the ritual… we were born for this…. Destiny…"

"Mayu!" Mio shouted, hoping to snap her out of her daze.

It worked, and Mayu looked at her blankly.

"Mio… someone's near." She whispered, her gaze clearing.

Mio spun around and peered into the darkness. A familiar doorway stood nearby and an eerie presence could be sense within.

"Come on…" Mio mouthed, creeping closer.

"Mio…"

Mio shushed her and moved closer to the door. A dim glow shone through the cracks in the wood panels and a voice could be heard within.

"The mourners are causing a fuss…." The voice breathed. Mio recognized it immediately, the ceremony master of the village, Kurosawa. "They must be fearing the trembling of that place… we must prepare the Kusabi immediately."

With that, the light faded away, and the voices ceased.

"A memory…" Mayu whispered.

"Yeah…" Mio nodded. "Like the folklorist."

"That place…" Mayu whispered. "The Kusabi…"

"Don't think about it…"

"They killed him to seal…" She started, but couldn't bring herself to finish.

"Yes…"

"It didn't work."

"No…" Mio frowned, then tried the door. The door slid easily revealing the antiques room they'd discovered earlier. As before, the statues and masks peered out at them with quiet eyes.

"I remember this place…" Mayu frowned. "We're walking in circles…"

"Help me look…" Mio mumbled absently. "I know its here…"

Mayu nodded, and scanned the shadows, while Mio scrounged through the various antiques.

"Mio…" Mayu called quietly, walking over to a small Buddha statue serving as a bookend. "I found it."

Mio hurried over as Mayu examined the statue. The oddly jovial figure seemed out of place in a place like this. Perched atop its lap was a key engraved with a rune resembling the sun.

"That has to be it." Mio smiled, quickly taking it.

Seemingly possessed, she quickly turned and hurried towards the door. Startled by her abrupt movement Mayu hobbled after her.

"Mio wait!" She called out worriedly.

Mio turned regarding her a moment then walked back to take her hand.

"Let's get out of here." She smiled with growing optimism. Hurrying back through familiar territory, they quickly made their way back to the cell that once held the doomed folklorist.

Slipping past the heavy outer door, Mio focused her attention on the locked gate. Turning back to smile at Mayu, she tried the first key then the second, with a welcoming click the locks released. Mio beamed brightly and let out a sigh. The gate was small, short, she'd have to crawl to enter. Without a second thought she opened it and crawled through. Mayu had second thoughts, the room was small, cramped, and she didn't like the idea of going inside.

"It's okay, you can stay there." Mio smiled, walking over to the small writing desk. Atop the desk lay the small journal she sought and under it a key. Scanning through it she nodded knowingly.

"This is it… this is his journal… his final words…"

Curious, Mayu crawled through the opening and crept to her side.

"Anything that can help us…?" She asked hopefully.

"Well…" Mio frowned. "It says the key to the cell door is in the Osaka house… He must mean the big door… And this key." She said, holding it up. "Opens a door in the basement… someone managed to get it to him… He was so close to escaping…" She added sadly.

"That poor man…" Mayu sighed. "Does it say how he planned to get out of the village?" She asked hopefully.

"No it doesn't…" Mio frowned in dismay, then thumbed through the journal once more, looking for anything of use. Mayu meanwhile looked around thoughtfully.

"They stored some scrolls here too, perhaps…" She started then grew silent. Mio, engrossed in her search didn't notice.

The journal indeed held a wealth of information about the village. About, the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual; a ritual in which one sister would slay the other and seal the hellish abyss. Everything was documented, even about the creation of the Kusabi. An unseen ritual involving an outsider, tortured and slain in the event of a failed Crimson Ritual in hopes to appease the abyss until a proper sacrifice could be made.

"Something went wrong… they failed." Mio whispered.

"I knew… I knew…" Mayu muttered hauntingly, catching her attention and causing her to turn. Entranced, Mayu stood staring blankly into the darkness. Hurrying to her, Mio shook her gently.

"Mayu." She called out, caressing her cheek.

"It was to come to this…" Mayu whimpered quietly, lost in a trance. "We should have done the ritual."

"Mayu, wake up." Mio said sharply, shaking her once more. The trances were becoming more common and that worried her. Gasping as if she'd been holding her breath, Mayu blinked and looked at her in confusion.

"Mio…"

"It's okay, we can go now. We can leave through the basement…"

"What about the village?"

"We'll think of something… come on."

"Okay." Mayu nodded.

Crawling out of the cell Mio exited through the heavy outer door and was just turning towards Mayu when the large door slammed between them.

"No!!" Mio shouted as she was tossed aside. "Mayu!"

Trapped within the cell, Mayu let out a cry of fear. Scrambling, Mio hurried to the door and pulled with all her might but to no avail. Crying out through a small hole at the bottom of the door Mio could hear Mayu calling for her.

"Don't leave me!"

Crouching, Mio tried see her through the hole.  
"Mayu, the door's locked, it won't open."

Nearly in a wild panic, Mayu cried fearfully.

"What do we do!?

"The key… the journal said it's in the Osaka house, we've been there before right? I just have find it."

"No!" Mayu shrieked in terror. "Don't leave me, please don't leave me!"

"Mayu, I have to get you out!"

"Stay with me, please!"

"Mayu calm down, I can't help you like this, I have to open the door!"

"You promised…. You wouldn't leave me again…" Mayu whimpered.

A memory, that awful day, years ago. A day Mio wished she could forget.

__

"I left you behind…" She remembered._ "You fell… I found you… torn and broken… It was my fault, I was so mean to you… can you ever forgive me… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'll never leave you again… I promise… We'll always be together… forever…"_

She would break her promise. She had to, it was the only way.

"Don't leave me… Don't leave me anymore…" Mayu whispered, sounding lost and devoid of hope.

"Mayu…"

No response and Mio grew chill with fear. Squinting, she tried to see inside the cell. Mayu, wrapped in the shadows of the tiny cell could barely be seen. Mio's heart ached, she seemed so far away and the only sound she could hear was a soft whimpering.

Choking back tears of her own she stood.

"I'll be back for you…" She muttered feebly then turned to leave while she still had the strength.

"Dear sister…" A voice called hauntingly from within the cell. Mio paused, and turned. "Are you leaving me again…?" It didn't sound like Mayu, it was cold, devoid of warmth.

Turning towards the door, Mio looked in horror. Mayu's face appeared at the hole, her features heavily shadowed.

"Mio… don't go… stay with me…"

"I can't…." Mio cried softly. "I'll be back for you…"

Turning once more she walked away. A voice called to her, sad and distant.

"Yae… you broke your promise again… don't go… please don't leave me in this place…"

Mio closed her eyes and gathered her strength and then, without looking back, left her sister behind.

End Chapter 7

To be continued…


	8. Mad Dash

Crimson Butterfly

A Fatal Frame Fanfiction

By Chendzee'a 

All characters belong to Tecmo.

Chapter 8

Mad Dash

_"I left her behind"_

"You had to do it… you have to find a way to free her."

"I promised…"

"Sometimes you can't keep your promises."

"She trusted me…"

"It's for her own good."

"She's afraid…"

"So are you."

"It's cold… so cold without her…"

"Then you'd better hurry."

With that in mind Mio forced herself forward. Leaving the cell room behind, she hurried up the shadowed halls. The darkness now clung about her like a living thing. It was almost as if Mayu had been the light keeping it at bay and now, without her presence, oblivion was free to claim her. A chill billowed through her, causing her to pause in fright.

A spirit perhaps? She wondered. Ahead, up the long hallway, thin, sheets of silk hung as dividers, partially obscuring her vision. Beyond them she could see the faint flickering of a candle. Welcoming light, even if from such a feeble source. Like a will o wisp, the light drew her forward. Brushing through the hanging sheets she allowed herself a small smile at her fortune. The candle, though too small to small to be of any use marked the location of what she sought. A wooden stairway lead downwards, to what could only be the basement. A chill breeze wafted up from the door at the end of the staircase, it stunk of decay and mildew. Steeling herself, Mio took one step and realized how terrified she was without Mayu at her side.

"I have to go…" She whispered, taking another step. The door opened with a low creak and the pungent scent of earth and stagnant water greeted her.

The cellar was little more than a small cave and its center rested a fair sized well. The well was void, dark and ominous like a black lidless eye peering up from the abyss. Mio shuddered and stepped fully into the dank cellar. The ground was slick with mold and she could easily envision herself slipping amid the muck and tumbling into the seemingly bottomless pit.

Tiny candles flickered in small recesses of the wall, offering a small measure of light in the eerie chamber. Dread filled her heart as she proceeded further into the room. Boxes lined the wall as did ceramic urns and old furniture. The clutter wasn't much, but was more than enough to make plenty of hiding spaces. Spaces where she could sense something watching her, shapeless, malevolent.

Her mouth went dry with fear and she hurried past them. Farther into the room she was overjoyed to find a simple stone staircase leading upwards. Hurrying, she all but ran up the stairs and found a door waiting for her. As expected it was locked and she fumbled with the key she'd recovered. A satisfactory click signaled success and she pushed the door open. Fresh air rushed in, she inhaled deeply, happy to be rid of the musty scent of the house. Stepping out into the fog she realized she'd returned to the front of the manor house. The courtyard was dimly lit with heavy stone lantern that flickered weakly. Except for the quiet lapping of the nearby, lifeless river, silence reigned.

A bright light flashed on, bathing Mio and the surrounding area in light. Startled, Mio nearly toppled backwards before realizing that it was merely her flashlight coming back to life. Gasping in relief she nearly laughed while regaining her composure. The iridescent beam was a welcome sight. It was like a sword in her mind, it made her feel safe, protected, as it cut away at the encroaching darkness.

"Osaka house…" She muttered to herself. The first place she and Mayu entered upon arriving at the village. Her mind flitted back to the memory of the wandering spirit of Miyako. The ghost had nearly killed her but yet, now, she felt sorry for her, especially she easily share her fate. The cool touch of stone brushed her neck, Mayu's amulet. Fingering it thoughtfully her expression melted into one of loss.

"Mayu…" She whimpered grasping the small stone. A flash of vertigo washed over her. The sensation lingered a moment before being replaced by a familiar presence.

"Mayu…" She breathed, their minds touched once again. She could hear her sisters' thoughts, they were confused, jumbled, not her own.

__

"I want to see Itsuki…. See him…. and say I'm sorry… It's our fault…. If we hadn't run away….Itsuki and the others…. It didn't have to be this way…."

The sensation was brief causing Mio frowned in dismay. Once more the spirits haunting the village were wielding an influence over her sister. However the knowledge that Mayu was still alive gave her haste. Running, she hurried out the courtyard and onto the old bridge crossing the dead, fog shrouded river. The wooden planks clattered loudly under her feet and she could hear a low mournful moan echoing through the mists. She ignored it and hurried on, heedless of the burning pain in her lungs.

Entering the village once more she quickly slid to a stop as she spied a woman in the distance. The figure had her back to her and wore a familiar Kimono. Mio choked in fright, remembering the ghastly laughing girl she'd encountered earlier. Watching quietly, Mio turned off her light in hopes of not drawing her attention.

__

"It's our fault…" The ghost whispered, walking into the distance. _"Our fault for running away…"_

Creeping closer for a better look Mio frowned in confusion, the spirit wasn't as she remembered. Gone was the insane expression and bloodstains, as was the horrible bruise along her neck.

__

"A memory…?" She surmised, following discretely.

The ghost stopped, and turned towards a familiar, dimly lit building. It was the storage building, the one imprisoning the strange white-haired boy. The ghost paused, and rested her brow against the door.

__

"If it was to come to this…. We should've done the ritual. Yae… why did you leave by yourself…? It's our fault that this is happening to Itsuki…You promised we'd always be together…"

With that, the spirit looked up and faded away. Cautiously, Mio crept to the door after a moment she gave it a tug only to find that it still remained locked.

A voice rang out in the darkness causing her to jump.

"Come her Yae…." The voice called from within the building, it was the boy.

He'd been helpful before and Mio hoped he could help her now. Pushing through the small door in the fence, she quickly made her way behind the building.

"Yae…" The boy repeated once more as she came into view. Peering down at her through the bars of the small window the young man wore a worried, tired expression.

"Your name is Itsuki isn't it…?" Mio asked, guardedly.

"Yae, there is no time … The Cell Key is in Osaka house, look around the altar. You both need to leave this village, we can't keep letting them perform that ritual."

Confused, Mio frowned in dismay.

"Why are you locked in there?"

"Because I sinned…" The young man replied, his eyes going vacant. "With these hands…." He mumbled, turning away in thought. His next words were barely a whisper but still held a since of urgency.

"The ritual can't be the only way, there must be a way to save the Village… Yae … I don't want the same thing to happen to you what did to me…. Please hurry, and don't give up… we can get out…."

Her concern for Mayu kept her from questioning him further. Glancing once more at the now empty window she shook her head and hurried back through the gate. Once back on bare path that served as the villages' central venue, it didn't take long to get her bearings. After a brief jog, she quickly made her way back to the familiar entrance of house Osaka.

Not surprisingly, the dilapidated building was as she left it. Trying the door, she pushed inside cautiously, it was quiet. Before entering she checked her flashlight, hoping that whatever force had kept it from working hadn't moved throughout the village. She was in luck, and the white beam sliced through the dusty darkness. Breathing a sigh of relief she stepped into the building and scanned the shadows.

"Altar…" She murmured, the sound of her own voice calming her a bit.

After a few moments of confused wandering she remembered where she'd seen the family shrine. She then quickly made her way back to the very room she'd found the camera obscura. Luck was with her and indeed the altar was there, nestled at the far back of the chamber, shrouded in dust and cobwebs.

Frowning, she kneeled to examine the small, ornate shrine. Slight movement caught her eye. The cobwebs, they were billowing gently.

Excited, she intensified her scrutiny, the shrine was adorned with several small pinwheels, and when one of these rotated during her inspection she nearly giggled. It was a simple lock, more of a latch really, requiring her to spin the pinwheel a few times. A soft thud echoed and a wood panel along the near wall shuddered slightly.

Gasping in surprise, Mio stood and investigated the panel, it was loose and she easily slid it aside, revealing a claustrophobic staircase. Thoughts of Mayu steeled her nerve and she heedlessly hurried down into the darkness. The basement, like the one in the Kurosawa mansion, was little more than a small natural cave. Candles flickered here and there, bathing the area in a dull flickering glow that caused the deep shadows to shift and move like living things. All around her lay relics of the past, an old family shrine, old crates, tattered robes. Glancing around in dismay, Mio could have screamed, it would take her forever to find a key among this mess.

"The passageway must be connected…" A voice whispered, causing her to jump in fright. Spinning around wildly, she spotted the ghost of the folklorist lurking in the shadows. He seemed to be searching for something. "Connected somewhere…" The ghost continued, oblivious to her presence, another memory. Just as quickly as it appeared, the phantom then vanished amid a pile of broken stones and debris.

There was a indeed a passage here but a cave in had long since sealed it. Dread washed over her then as she realized the key could very well be lost somewhere beyond the collapsed tunnel. Not wishing to consider it she turned back to investigate the cave before giving up hope. Her search was brief as she quickly found single key hanging on a small. Grinning broadly she eagerly took it and moved to leave.

A face, horrible and gray was met her, a ghost, horrible in appearance. Mio nearly wet herself in terror. It was a tall, gaunt thing, clad in chains and a simple loincloth. Its bald head was ghastly to behold, its mouth a black hole, with broken teeth and its face a withered mask, but even eerier was the band of cloth wrapped tightly over the phantoms eyes and from under it came tears of blackness. It was blind, and for that Mio was thankful as it was only inches from her face.

Sniffing the air, the ghost brought its long bony hands up to swipe the air curiously. Mio dared not make a sound and pulled herself back against the wall as quietly as she could. The apparition came within a hairs breath of touching her but found nothing. Then as quietly as it had came it turned to leave. Mio exhaled softly as it moved away. Pushing off the wall she took a step. Meaning to sneak past the thing she instead stumbled over small stone, sending it skittering nosily into the darkness. Immediately, the ghost spun around and groaned, its claw like hands flailing wildly. Terrified Mio screamed and shoved past the thing, as she did so, it raked her with her claws. The assault didn't draw blood but she felt it non-the less, it was a horrible feeling, like being shocked while freezing to death.

Tears burst from her eyes, she wanted to die. Adrenaline took over and she tore up the stairs screaming. Once back into the familiar area of the house, she stole a glance at the dark stairwell. Nothing came for her and she wasn't going to wait for it to do so. With a mad rush she opened the door leaving the shrine room.

Miyako stood in the doorway.

__

"I missed you…." The ghost said softly, her cold lifeless eyes staring quietly. Shock and horror overwhelmed Mio's senses. Screaming, she turned to run but Miyako had the element of surprise and grabbed her.

Still weak from blind ghost's attack Mio groaned aloud as the very life was being pulled from her.

__

"Why…." Miyako whispered in her ear, clutching her close like a lost lover. Mio didn't understand, she thought she'd banished the spirit, perhaps she'd merely fled. Either way she'd returned and was killing her.

"You should be gone…" Mio whimpered, trying feebly to raise the camera. Thoughts of aiming were tossed aside as she simply wildly hammered the flash. The effect was desirable if only temporary. Startled by the light, Miyako released her then shimmered from view. Stunned Mio, slumped to the floor and vomited, it came forth like ice water and the shock of cold focused her more than the stench.

Miyako was coming, she feel her close, reaching for her. The hairs on the back of her neck bristled and she quickly turned around and fell onto her back. Bringing the camera up she all but stuck the lens in the ghost's face and pressed the flash. The effect was explosive and Miyako screamed in agony, staggering back her features began to come apart like a sand in a windstorm.

__

"Why!" She screamed, her voice fracturing as much as her body. Then without another sound, she imploded into a cloud of darkness leaving nothing behind but a unsettling chill. Gasping, Mio stared in silence a moment then hauled herself to her feet. Lurching along like a crazed drunkard she all but threw herself from the house. Landing in a cloud of dust, she inhaled sharply and coughed. Hauling herself to her feet, she bolted, running hard in a almost heedless fashion and soon found herself crossing the dark bridge leading back to the Kurosawa Manor.

Fueled by a fear for Mayu's safety coupled with a mind-altering mix of fear and adrenaline she entered the courtyard and yanked open the basement door. Quickly, she charged down the stairs and as before, her flashlight died. In the brief instant she paused to adjust a clawed hand sliced through the air. Snapping her head back so hard she feared she'd break her neck Mio gasped as a figure lumbered out of the shadows. It was the blind ghost; it had followed her.

Eyes adjusting to the dim light of the basement. Mio lowered into crouch and waited for the thing to zero in on her once more. As it lunged, she jumped backward hoping to catch it off balance. She was successful, as expected, the ghost stumbled forward, forward into the camera's flash. Recoiling as if burned the creature stood straight up and twisted in pain. With a rolling howl it then made a mad dash forward, arms flailing wildly. Startled by its reaction Mio turned to put space in between them. Instead she ran into another one. There were two!

The second ghost seemed as startled as she was by the contact and paused a moment. She took the opening and turned back to skirt around the first one as it continued its pain driven rampage. A moan caught her attention and she stole a glance sideways as a third spirit, similar in appearance to it's brothers faded into view. Three of them now, swung wildly about the cavern, each flailing about in hope of grabbing her. Backing against the wall, she had a moment to think as they continued their slow but steady search. Her hands were trembling from the rush, it was all she could do to hold the camera. Taking a few slow breaths to calm herself she raised it in preparation. The boxy old thing was a comfort. Creeping quietly, she tried to make her way towards the door leading into the house.

The trio of ghosts knew where she wanted to go and they positioned themselves to intercept her. Their grouping actually aided her in that she could easily center them all within the camera's viewer. Wasting no time, she thanked her fortune and hammered the flash. The trio shrieked in surprise and shock as one of their number vanished amid cloud of smoke and darkness. The two remaining spirits then went berserk. Having located her position they turned and rushed forward slicing through the air with insane urgency.

Mio closed the distance by running right at them. Being shorter by far than either of the apparitions she ducked and barreled between them. Once clear she turned and raised the camera once more. The ghosts turned, realizing she'd escaped. Both snarled in fury then faded into nothingness as a white light overtook them.

Mio would've shouted in joy had she the breath, instead she collapsed to her knees. Gasping weakly, she nearly fainted as her body trembled with fatigue, she was tired, so tired. She wanted to rest, just for a moment, that's all the needed, just a moment. However, there was no time and she cried because of it. Pulling herself up, she clung to the wall for support.

"Mayu…." She called out weakly. "I'm coming… Mayu… please be okay…"

Making her way up the stairs, she nearly fell through the doorway. Unwilling to pause even for a moment she staggered up the shroud covered hallway. Upon reaching the Cell room she collapsed to her knees before the door.

"Mayu!" She called out joyously. "I'm back, are you okay! I found the key! Don't worry I'll get you out of there."

Hauling herself upright, she hurriedly slid the key into the lock and prayed. A resounding clank signaled the locks release and she nearly screamed with joy. Pulling with her remaining might, she opened the outer door then fell to her hands and knees.

"Come on, let's get you out of…." She started then paused. Mayu wasn't there. Crawling forward past the inner door she entered into the small cell.

"Quit playing around…" She whimpered pitifully. "Mayu… please…. Where are you?"

Tears welled up, blinding her in her misery.

"No Mayu…." She cried, rising to her feet. Scanning the room frantically, she prayed, she was merely hiding somewhere, perhaps in the shadows of amongst the old tomes. Her hopes were in vain and it destroyed her. Nearly overcome with panic she barely noticed a piece of paper laying on the desk.

Sniffling, she retrieved it curiously, it was Mayu's handwriting.

"Mayu…" She choked, clinging to whatever small measure of hope the tiny piece of paper offered. The note was curious, reading:

__

"Itsuki, I'm so sorry…. I want to see you… and tell you how sorry I am…. I'm sorry about Chitose, too…please forgive me…"

Mio blinked, in confusion and frustration. Then, as if shocked she tensed and collapsed as a vision claimed her.

__

The forest, dark, fog laden, fear.

A white-haired young man motions eagerly, Itsuki?

"You two go on by yourselves, don't look back!"

"Hurry! Run, while you still have time."

Two girls running blindly through the woods both clad in white Kimonos.

The scene is eerily familiar.

"Yae! Wait, don't leave me!"

"Sae, come on!"

"Yae please!"

A snapping branch, a pained scream, one of them falls. The fall is far, painful. The scene shifts, the wounded girl lies crying as a group of men find her.

"We still can't find the other…" One says quietly, his tone grave.

"She left her sister to die…" Another replies. The girl is still, giving in to her fate. Shaking with fear and betrayal she whispers.

"She'll come back for me…Yae…I'll wait for you….

Everything goes dark. A new vision appears.

Mayu… Confused, lost and alone in the darkness of the village.

"Itsuki…" She whispered, walking slowly through the shadows, she in a trance. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

A dark doorway beckons. Drawn to it, she walks. It is a strange house, cold and frightening, beside it stands another, it's twin. The two connected by a covered bridge on the second level.

"It's our fault…We shouldn't have run…."

Pausing, at the doorway, she looks blankly into the darkness beyond.

"Mio…I know…You want to go home …Just promise me… just once…"

She enters and the darkness closes around her.

"The twins house… over the bridge…a locked house…connected by heaven and hell…I have to meet him…say…I'm sorry….

It was a scream of anguish that awoke Mio from her slumber, jerking upright she realized that it was her own. Hauling herself to her feet she hit her head on the low ceiling of the cell. Wincing she tried to get her bearings.

"Mayu…!" She called even as the remnants of the vision faded from her mind. Mayu was alive, of that she certain and that gave her hope.

"I'll find you…" She whispered, making her way out of the cell. She felt stiff and her leg was asleep. Having no watch, she had no idea how long she'd been unconscious, not that time meant anything in a place like this. She was thankful for the respite however, she sorely needed the rest.

Hurrying as fast as she dared, she made her way back to the basement.

Remembering the ghoulish creatures she'd encountered earlier she moved cautiously through the dank, dripping depths. Nothing accosted her, which was its self, all together frightening. Dread anticipation clung to her, making her skittish. Finally, she made her way up the stairwell leading out of the house. Once back in the courtyard she gathered herself in preparation for whatever she'd be facing.

"The twins house…" She muttered thinking to herself. It didn't take long for her to find the twin abodes. The vision had been spot on, the two buildings were just beyond the bridge leading back to the village. Standing in the small courtyard Mio looked around frantically.

"Mayu! Mayu!!" She called eagerly, fear clawing at the corners of her mind.

A creak overhead caught her attention. Looking up she noticed a large covered bridge between the houses. It was just as she'd seen in the vision.

"Mayu!" She called out eagerly, moving to get a better view. She heard footsteps in response and brightened as Mayu came into view.

"Mayu!" She screamed in joy. "You're okay!"

There was no response, instead Mayu continued walking, oblivious to all.

"Mayu?" Mio called out again, growing worried, and then she saw it. A phantom, a woman, she'd have been beautiful if not for horribly twisted way her head rested on her shoulder. Just a few feet behind Mayu, the ghost drew closer, arms outstretched.

Mio's heart seized in her chest as terror drained her of her senses.

"NO!" She screamed, choking. Wildly, she charged into the nearby house only to have the door slam shut behind her.

End Chapter 8

To be continued…


	9. Lost Daughters

Crimson Butterfly

A Fatal Frame Fan-fiction

By Chendzee'a Li

All characters belong to Tecmo.

Chapter 9

Lost daughters…

The interior of the house was in bad shape, its wooden fame grayed and bowed with age. The latticed, formally papered walls near the foyer lay bare and skeletal. Bathed in the glow of her small flashlight, they cast long web like shadows along the near walls. Dust hung in the air, thick and choking, this place hadn't been disturbed in a long time. Moving cautiously, Mio made her way to the interior of the house. Ceramic urns and pottery stacked along the walls, giving the impression of an artisans abode. Kiryu house, she noted, barely remembering the sign she'd noticed over the door.

Not wishing to dally, she set about with the intention of finding a way to the covered bridge outside. Fueled by a desire to find her sister, she moved without caution until a soft voice whispered ethereally through the darkness. It was a young girl, her tone haunted with weary sorrow.

"_I don't want to kill you…"_ It said quietly.

Mio shuddered, her skin tightening, it sounded as if it were behind her. Spinning about she scanned the darkness wide-eyed, her light cutting through the dusty murk like a laser. Movement to her left caught her attention and she jumped with a start as she saw two girls, young and slight, their backs to her as they ran into the shadows. They each had long flowing ebon hair and wore finely made black kimonos.

"Don't kill… Don't Kill…Why…" One cried out pleadingly, before fading into nothingness.

Then as quickly as it started, all was still, all was silent. Startled by the brief apparition Mio slowly scanned the darkness, her features trembling.

"I can't…" She choked, trepidation washing over her.

"_What if she's dead?"_ She reasoned, fear tainting her thoughts. She hated herself for thinking such a horrible thing.

"_I'm a monster..." _She thought bitterly, loathing seeping into her consciousness. Then, imperceptibly it changed, changed into something different. Quickly anger rose replacing her fear, anger at herself and at her predicament. This is how it always was. Guilt, guilt and shame, that's what drove her onwards, guilt ruled her life. Guilt for what she'd done so long ago. If it weren't for that wretched day all those years ago, so much would have been different. She'd have been different, and perhaps she'd even have a life. Perhaps, even a boyfriend, a chance for happiness, something other than a crutch for an infirmed sister. It was Mayu's fault, she's the one that fell, if only she hadn't slipped, she was always falling behind, always holding her back and now she always would… Unless of course she had died… what if she had… what if she was dead…. She could escape… she could have her own life…what if…

Horror wrung all color from Mio's face. This wasn't her… she'd never wish such a thing. She loved her sister, loved her more than life itself.

"_Still…" _The thought was still there, lingering like a nightmare. It was a selfish thing, clinging to her mind.

"_What if…"_ She hated herself.

She loathed it, refused it, denied it and forced the thought back into the deepest depths of her subconscious. It was to late though, the beast was out and it whispered to her.

"_What if…"_

Misery threatened to consume her and she let out a wracking sob. She fell to her knees and cried. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She sat there, in the darkness, bathed in her torment for a short while before settling.

She had to find her. Mayu was alone, alone in the darkness, waiting for her to save her. Shakily, she rose to her feet, her eyes red and swollen from her tears.

"I'll find you…" She whimpered, putting one foot in front of the other as she regained her composure. Sniffling she scanned the room. A door lay before her, half ajar. Tentatively she pushed it open with her free hand and peeked inside. The room was spacious a greeting area for guests. A thin latticed window lined a section of the wall, bathing the room in pale moonlight. She paused in the doorway, unnerved as she noticed an eerie addition to the room. Dozens of small dolls hung in the air before, her, each with miniature nooses tied tightly around their necks. They were all similar in appearance, garbed in black kimonos with inky black hair covering the majority of their tiny pale faces. Mio stiffened, she could easily imagine them coming to life and cackling wildly as some monstrous thing from beyond time devoured her.

She put the thought out of her mind. Mayu needed her. Clenching her jaw, she pushed through the forest of miniature nightmares, their wooden bodies clanking hollowly against each other. Making her way across the room she slid open the far door.

"_I don't want to kill anyone anymore…"_ A ghostly voice echoed; it was one of the girls from before, continuing her plea. A chill mist wafted through the doorway from the dark hall beyond. Mio closed her eyes a moment then entered. The house was large, though not as formidable as the Kurosawa abode. It still however held an intense sense of malice and unnatural cold.

Mio put it out of her mind and continued on at a measured pace, she had to find someway to reach the covered walkway. Fortune shined upon her, rushing through the twisting passageways, she all but stumbled into a small area of the house containing a modest staircase. Rushing upwards she followed it as it snaked around a bend and opened into long cobweb filled hallway. Treading carefully, she pushed through the dusty webbing, her footsteps creaking loudly against the rotting wooden floorboards.

She passed several rooms along the way, each of them full of lost memories of the long dead. She thought back to her home, the small apartment Mayu and she shared. How, if they never returned, what memories would that place hold? Would it be a happy place, or would it become twisted and sinister like this village.

"_You're going to die here."_ Her subconscious whispered. She ignored it, more pressing matters where at hand. She'd found the bridge. The door leading outside opened with a dull creak, having warped from rain and rusty. The covered bridge beyond fared little better. It's latticed walkway heavily sagging in parts, its planks crumbling. How Mayu made it across was beyond her.

"What if she didn't" She thought with a grim frown then hurried out to see if she'd fallen through. The bridge was more or less intact and there was no sign of her below or even a struggle. A good sign, Mio sighed, hold her chest in relief. Growing more confident that Mayu had escaped the apparition, she continued across the bridge to the door beyond. It was locked, tight.

Denied, Mio kicked at it in aggravation, the assaulted it with her fists in a fit of helpless anger. Tired, hungry and spent, she quickly slumped against it wearily; she had to find another way. As she sat pondering, something opened the door from which she'd come. Creaking open, Mio could see nothing beyond its frame, only pitch. Sensing a chill, she was startled to see her own breath forming steam in the cold air. Something was near.

"It hurts…." A voice cried, it was a woman, though it sounded pained. Mio was about to stand when it appeared. It was the ghost Mio had seen following Mayu. It wore a simple kimono with soft gentle features, giving the impression that she was a kindly woman in life. No longer though, for now its head rested against its right shoulder in a grotesquely boneless manner. Its neck was like taffy, abnormally long and looking as if it'd been twisted fully about. Black eyes, with dull white pupils gazed sideways as it approached. Its mouth working blandly like a fish pulled from water.

"You… too..." It muttered.

"No…" Mio stammered, shakily raising the Camera Obscura.

The ghost seemed either too caught up in its own pain to notice or just didn't care. Instead it tottered from foot to foot in an awkward gait. Mio paused, unsure of its intentions and unwilling to provoke it. Then it focused fully on her, its eyes wide in pain. Raising its arms, it lumbered forward, its head roiling about on its shoulders.

"It's hurts!" It wailed, its hands clawing hungrily.

A flash let loose from the camera as Mio jumped back. The force of the eldritch light caused the ghost to spin away, its head flopping about with the sickening noise of grinding bone and pulped flesh. Mio nearly vomited and was thankful when the thing collapsed onto its knees and faded. Pausing, to make sure all was clear, Mio then took a wary step forward then ran back into the house. The oppressive aura quickly overtook her once more and her shoulders slumped wearily.

An apparition glimmered before, her, a man, his features drawn up in thought as he scanned a journal. Pacing, it looked about, oblivious to her presence. It was the folklorist and for that Mio was relived. He seemed to be searching, muttering to himself as he lurked up the hall. Mio followed, careful not to disturb him.

"_The two houses are connected by heaven and earth…"_ He whispered, pausing to scribble in his journal. Looking about once more, he then looked towards Mio causing her to start. Fear crept through her, she'd encountered these memories of him before and never once had they acknowledged her.

Moving quickly he rushed towards her causing her to backpedal. Pressing herself against the wall she was surprised when he hurried past and looked at the door leading to the covered bridge.

"_If the bridge represents heaven…. Then the earth must be…underground..."_ He babbled enthusiastically then faded away. Mio sighed in relief, bless him, he was trying to help her.

Hurrying back down the small side stairs, Mio returned to the main body of the house to begin her search. There had to be a cellar of sorts, a basement. Her searching quickly led her to a fair sized bedroom. It was lavish compared to the other drab rooms she'd seen about the house. There seemed to be two of everything in the room, laid out in a mirror reflection of each other. Prayer mats lay on the floor; neatly paired before a small family altar. Quaint dolls sat atop display tables and finely crafted, child sized Kimono's lay neatly folded atop a small dresser. It took little imagination to realize this was the room of twins, most likely previous shrines maidens. Mio paused, there was a violet covered diary lying atop a small writing table.

Holding her breath Mio scooped it up, it was brittle, the pages dry and cracked. Carefully, she opened it and scanned the insides. She'd been correct; this was the room of former shrine maidens. Two young girls named Azami and Akane. The contents of the journal were disturbing. Akane had been forced to strangle her sister as part of the village ritual. It was readily apparent by the raving scrawl that the remaining sister went insane with grief. There was also something about a doll created by her father to comfort her. Little more was legible after that other than contradicting rants about death, a desire to kill the doll and never wanting to kill again. The writings seemed similar to the back and forth babbling of a schizophrenic. Closing it with a sigh, Mio set it down and continued on, there was nothing to help her here. Another door led from the bedroom and she was about to continue on until something made her pause.

There was a presence in the room with her. Taking a breath, she clenched the camera tightly in preparation. Slowly, she turned her head to glance over her shoulder. Two girls, the same as before knelt on the mats behind her, their backs to her, the two seemed lost in prayer. Mio turned to face them but they faded as quickly as they appeared. Startled, she backed out of the room and shut the door behind her. Turning, she rounded a corner leading into a hallway and came face to face with one of the girls. She was a small child with long black hair covering her face leaving only her thin bluish lips exposed.

"_I can't kill anyone anymore… I don't want to kill…." _She whispered, walking forward as if sleepwalking. Horrified, Mio turned to put some distance between her and it. A scream escaped her lips as she encountered the other right behind her. A mirror image of the other it raised its arms and grabbed her leg.

"Let's stay together forever…" It whispered as mind numbing cold raced up Mio's leg. A choking cry issued from her as she kicked wildly to free herself. It was no use, the thing was incorporeal and merely hung on like clinging smoke.

"_Don't kill... Why do you kill…?" _The other whispered, falling to its knees.

Fueled by fear fed adrenaline Mio fumbled with the Camera Obscura and flashed it. The blinding light caused the clinging apparition to fall onto its back with a sound similar to a collapsing stack of wooden blocks. It then faded into the ground. Drained, Mio fell to her hands and knees.

"_I don't want to die…"_ One of the girls whispered, reappearing at the end of the hall.

"_I don't want to kill her…"_ The other sounded as it rose from the floor nearby. On hands and knees Mio scampered away from the two only to find herself face to face with one. They were shifting about, teleporting.

"_I don't want to kill you…." _It muttered quietly then reached out to grab her face. Mio dropped on her stomach and rolled away, thankfully the ghosts were slow moving. Pulling herself upright she leaned back against the wall and brought the camera up as the ghost turned to regard her. The bulb flashed and the ghost collapsed again with a hollow wooden thud.

"_Kill…"_ It whispered, reappearing from the wall across from her. Mio rose to her feet, she had to get away. Her leg was still numb from the ghost's attack. The squeezed past the one still standing in the hall and it lunged feebly at her while the other vanished back into the wall. Moving to the nearest door, Mio found it firmly shut, a numbing sensation crept into her hand as she tried it again. They were holding it somehow, she was trapped.

"_Stay with me…."_ The twin ghosts said in unison behind her. Mio let out a low sound, similar to a trapped animal and she turned to face them. They stood together, side by side.

"_Kill…anyone…"_ They whispered then moved forward. Mio brought the camera up, this time trying to catch them both in the viewer. A flash brightened the room and this time a scream let loose from one of the twins while the other fell again with a tell tale hollow sound.

Mio thought back to the diary, it had mentioned a doll, something to keep the reaming sister company in her grief. One of the twins wasn't real, she realized and bit of confidence crept into her. Focusing her mind she tried listen for possibly distinct signs to tell them apart. One appeared to her side, phasing up from the floor. Quickly, she stepped away from it as it lunged and it stumbled onto its hands and knees with a wooden thud. The fake, Mio realized, and then turned to find the other. It stood at the end of the hall, watching her. Hurrying, Mio let loose a flash. The light illuminated the whole hall and the ghost lets out tortured scream while clutching its face. Backing away, it phased through the wall and vanished. Mio readied herself, and looked about wildly. Panting, she lowered the camera, it was over. Slumping, she sat down wearily to regain her strength.

"_She fights for you…" _A girl's voice echoed vainly. It was soft, melodic yet tainted with a contemptuous bite.

"She loves me…" Mayu whispered, afloat in darkness.

"_Do you believe that? She'll abandon you…in the end…Like Yae abandoned me… then you will die…"_

"No… Mio will…"

"_Save you…? Silly, sad, pathetic girl… she can only save herself… if she continues to resist she will die… you both will die… Besides…You shouldn't have such faith in her, she resents you, you know... At least I appreciate you… You know what needs to be done…There is no life for you anymore, do you really think she'll continue to look out for you? Everyday she hates you more, and you know it. With us at least you can free her from her miserable life, she can be happy. All you need to do is convince her..."_

"Let her go…"

"_That's up to her… She cannot leave until it is done…"_

"She loves me…"

"_No, she pities you… it's nothing more than guilt… she'd be glad to be rid of you once she realizes it. Do what needs to be done…! You have no choice, she has, no choice… Silly girl... It is already in motion, one way or another… one of you will die…"_

Rested, Mio stood, something troubled her making her felt uneasy, she recognized the sensation. Something was wrong, Mayu was in trouble. Reaching down her shirt she retrieved Mayu's necklace and held the charm tightly. The stone was warm to the touch and holding it gave her comfort. She was alive, of that much she was certain. Closing her eyes she concentrated on her sister, praying to give her the strength to hold on.

Adrift in the shadows, Mayu's features trembled and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"_I see…"_ The voice muttered quietly with a tone quavering with subdued rage. Mayu could feel the dark presence fading, leaving her alone in shadow. "_I think then perhaps, that she needs to be put in the right frame of mind…"_ It whispered harshly.

"No…." Mayu whimpered, unable to resist.

Renewed with purpose Mio hurried through the previously sealed door. Beyond lay another hall lined with small bags of ceramic glaze and other odd bits of crafting supplies. Shinning her light along the dusty hall she tried the first door she came to and peered inside. Someone was inside a woman by the looks of it, wrapped in a blanket. Startled, Mio jumped a second before realizing it was only a mannequin. Still, mannequin or no, she gave it a wide berth. The room was a small family shrine, like similar other she'd seen throughout the village. She was preparing to leave when a distant voice, a man's voice caught her ear. Searching for whence it came she found it issuing from a hole in a near wall. Tiptoeing, she cautiously peeked through the hole. Beyond lay another room, a workshop of sorts and a bent old man toiled within. He was toying with a large doll of some sorts and babbling to himself.

"_Hmm it seems there aren't enough pins… Touching the doll again makes it start… 2 inches it's still too long. Azami… your right arm is almost finished…. The first ring moves the soul, and the second gives it... vitality. The other two rings give it heart, and balance its movement… It's as if it's really alive…really alive."_

Mio made a face; the doll was the spitting image of the twin ghosts that attacked her earlier. She continued watching the man a moment until he turned and headed out of view, his voice fading away. The sound of a door creaking open in the hall drew her attention. Cautiously she went to the door of her room and peeked out. At first nothing was amiss, but then she noticed another door down the hall had opened, it lead into the very shop she'd seen.

Trying her best to be quiet she crept to the door and listened for any signs of movement. There was none, and she scampered inside. The shop seemed long abandoned and a thick layer of dusty cobwebs covered everything. Doll parts and wooden toys lay scattered about and in one corner of the room there seemed to have been a fire. A work desk lay at the end of the shop; its wooden frame buckled with age, atop it sat a dusty journal with faded yellow pages. Shinning her light on it Mio carefully brushed away the layer of dust. It was the toy maker's journal, the father of the twins who now haunted this place.

Scanning through the pages with care Mio hoped to find any mention of an underground path. It didn't take long; in fact it went into detail about it the path, sealed behind a mechanical lock at the back of a display room.

"_Kill me…"_ A voice whispered behind her.

Jumping up Mio spun. One of the girls stood behind her, her arms handing limply to her sides.

"_Kill me…"_ It pleaded again then faded.

Mio stared quietly at where it stood. She pitied whatever torments it endured but finding her sister took priority.

"_You can't get out_…" A voice whispered out in the hall, it was a man's the toymakers.

Mio crept forward, raising the camera.

"_I'm sorry, but they won't let you leave_…" The voice continued, she could hear footsteps now, walking away. Poking her head out the door, she saw the last door at the end of the hall slide open. It led back into the foyer, where the hanging dolls waited.

"Can you help me…Where is the display room?" Mio called out, throwing caution to the wind.

"_The device is broken…"_ The voice whispered to her from deep inside the foyer. Mio crept to the door and paused, fearing to enter the room.

"_It was a mistake… to create such a thing…. Akane…. I'm sorry I only wanted you to be happy…."_

"I can help, if you help me… please… help me find my sister…" Mio called out pitifully, inching closer.

"_She missed her so much… Akane…. When Azami died… she wouldn't talk… wouldn't eat…. I made that thing… to be with her… to comfort her…. But I was mistaken… Something entered it… one should be allowed to grieve, there is no substitute…"_

"I'm sorry for what happened, I really am…but…." Mio sighed.

"_It possessed her… my little girl… I couldn't loose her too; I had to destroy it… Azami tried to tell me…she'd become a butterfly…. There was no need for a substitute… she was one with Akane but now it has them both…"_

"Let me help then, perhaps we can all be free." Mio tried, hoping to get some kind of reaction.

"_I can't loose them again, my little girls…"_

Anxious, Mio entered the room and looked around. The toymaker waited for her, standing in the corner eyeing her suspiciously, his ghostly for shimmering.

"_It killed me… before I could stop it… now we're all together…. The village took care of that… it hung them both…."_

"I'm sorry…" Mio sighed. "I can put them to rest, if you help me…" She offered.

"_What?"_ The ghost frowned, looking at her. _"You won't take them from me again."_

"That's not what I…" Mio stammered, backing away.

"_You'll not harm them again!" _It said with a harsh whisper.

"I…!" Mio winced, moving to the door only to have it slam shut.

"_I know you now…" _He nodded, raising his arms and gesturing like a puppeteer. _"Why must they endure this… this ritual?"_

Mio found her earlier fears realized as the many hanging dolls sprung to life around her. Shouting in fright, she swatted at them wildly with her hand, their touch searing her flesh with icy pain.

"_Kill one half the twin shrine maidens…"_ The toymaker whispered, as he began to fade away.

"Wait!" Mio shouted, clamoring away from the swarm of chattering lifeless dolls. Raising the camera, she ignored them the best she could, knowing who she needed to stop. The light flashed, and the dolls fell to the ground harmlessly. The toymaker, jerked back slightly as if surprised then hung his head.

"_This is how it is then…"_ He said softly.

Mio paused, but ready to use the Camera once more. The toymaker, his features shimmering slumped to the floor with a weary sigh.

"_I… I'm sorry…."_ He whispered, looking up at her.

"Me too…" Mio said softly, backing away as he collapsed before her, his ghostly form melting into a vaporous mist at her feet. A pang of regret tore at her heart as she stared quietly at where he fell. She didn't mean for this to happen, she didn't mean for any of this to happen. Sighing, she prepared to leave when something glinted near her feet. Shinning her flashlight downward she jumped slightly at the sight of two disembodied eyes looking back up at her from the floor. They were made of glass, much to her relief. The Toymaker must have had them with him which had to mean they were important. Kneeling, she carefully picked them up and placed them in her pack. The oppressive aura of the house seemed to diminish slightly as she continued her search for the second path.

Something was with her; perhaps it was Mayu reaching out to her, or the spirit of the Folklorist or even the toy maker. Whatever it was, she felt oddly calm as worked her along the darkened hallways. It didn't take long, and she soon discovered the room the journal spoke of. It was a small room, lined with ornate shelves stacked with glowing candles and beautiful tiny dolls in traditional robes. The room had a powerful aura about it, something dark and sinister lingered here and it didn't take long for Mio to discover its source. At the end of the room were the twins, standing atop lavish pedestals. Mio froze waiting for them to attack.

However, nothing happened. Leaning closer, she noticed, they were motionless and covered with dust. More dolls she realized then breathed a slight sigh of relief. Behind the dolls, stood an ornate device with a carefully from which stood a carved lever. Moving earnestly, Mio pulled it and stepped back as click sounded in the floor followed by clockwork whirring. Then all was silent, it seemed the toymaker had spoke the truth, the device was broken. Defeated Mio dropped to her knees and sighed. She had to think of something. Glumly, she looked up at the twin dolls. They were perfect copies of each other, except. Mio stood abruptly and went to the right doll and brushed back its hair. Its eyes were missing, leaving behind only black voids. Yanking off her pack, she fumbled through its contents to retrieve the glass eyes. Quickly, she popped them into the sockets and tried the lever once more. This time the click was followed by a heavy shifting and the tinkling of music box. The dolls began to turn on their pedestals, as the music played, until both faced each other. Then with a loud scrape a section of the floor pulled away to reveal a staircase.

Mio gave a hoot of success then gagged as cold hands grabbed her neck. The dolls had come to life.

"Why did you kill…?" It whispered, its grip causing her throat to seize.

The other ghost stood on the pedestal before her, its features haunted.

"Kill me…" It said softly as its hands shakily rose to join her sisters around Mio's throat. Mio granted the ghost's request all too quickly and flashed the camera straight into its face. The blast of magical light enveloped the ghost in its glow. Screaming in pain, it collapsed to its knees in broken sobs as it came apart like drifting smoke. Mio felt the cold hands around her neck loosen then fall free. Turning, she saw the doll, shudder violently, then fall backwards off the pedestal. Hitting the ground it broke into its component segments the crumbled away leaving nothing but dust and clothes.

Gagging, Mio lurched forward and down the musty stairs, having no greater desire than putting that wretched place behind her. Her throat burned, and throbbed, and she wondered if she'd ever be able to speak again. As the pain subsided, she took in her surroundings. She was in a cave of some sort, a tunnel. Coughing, she shone her light up the path; it was slick with mold moisture and devoid of any sort of light save hers. This had to be the place, she reasoned and pressed forward, careful to watch her step on the slick stone. The tunnel wasn't long at all, but a section seemed to have collapsed at some point. She could feel a breeze billowing through a pile of to her side. Most likely all the tunnels under the village were connected at some point.

She had made it about halfway through the tunnel when it hit her, a mind numbing sense of dread. Something was down here with her, something horrible, something dark. The feeling was akin to knowing you were about to die and was helpless to prevent it.

"_Where are you going?" _A woman's voice whispered in the darkness. The voice was cold, lifeless, and all together unnatural. The hair rose on the back of her neck as the cave began to shine with an unnatural glow emanating from behind her. Mio closed her eyes, her mouth going dry, slowly, trembling weakly, she began to turn. At the end of the tunnel stood the woman in the white, blood soaked kimono. From under hooded eyes, she gazed at her, and then threw back her head to laugh manically, shrilly.

Mio's eyes went wide as saucers and she immediately ran for her life.

"_Are you leaving me again?"_ The ghost called out to her mockingly. Certain that she put some space between she and it; Mio turned and brought the camera up to confront the spirit. It was in her face, inches away and lunging towards her with a wide insane smile. In a total panic, Mio screamed wildly and fell backwards onto the cave floor.

A dark deadly chill washed through her, a feeling akin to drowning in icy water, it caused her heart to spasm painfully in her chest. Even being near the thing was killing her. Screaming manically, she clawed the ground to get away, ripping away fingernails in the process. Rolling over, she wildly pressed the camera flash as it reached for her. Nothing happened; instead the camera let out a mechanical whine and grew hot enough to burn her hands. Crying out in pain and fear she dropped it then lunged away with all her remaining strength. The ghost laughed wildly, shuffling in its kimono with startling speed, its arms outstretched with the promise of a deadly embrace. Pulling herself to her feet once more, Mio ran screaming blindly into the darkness until she hit a staircase and tripped. Her face smashed into the wooden steps with a bone jarring thud. She tasted blood and she felt herself growing faint from the blow, but the cackling fiend behind her drove her up the stairs. Passing through a doorway, she slammed it shut behind her and fell to the floor with a choking sob. She'd lost Mayu, she'd lost the camera, and she'd even lost her light. Blind, helpless and alone, she acknowledged the fact that she was going to die….

End Chapter 9

To be continued.


	10. Sisters

Crimson Butterfly

A Fatal Frame Fan-fiction

By Chendzee'a Li

Email: characters belong to Tecmo.

Chapter 10

Sisters

"I can't…" Mio sobbed quietly. "Mayu…I'm sorry…I just can't" Fear choked her, and she very nearly accepted her fate. However, the memory of the spirit spurred her to action. She could still see her in her minds eye. Sae… as she was called, reaching towards her, with cold, lifeless hands. Just being in the presence of the phantom was terrible enough to drain away the will to live and she knew instinctively that its touch, like the Kusabi's would result in her death. She could smell the blood staining the ghost's kimono, it tainted the very air and she imagined it coming up the stairs below to rip her apart. It was dark; nearly pitch the only light coming from a small candle in the corner of the room. She was in a storage room of sorts filled with boxes, statues and other bits of old furniture, all covered with dust cloths. A door lay ahead, and she hurried to it. She needed help without the camera she was helpless. Her mind raced as she crept out into the hallway.

Perhaps Itsuki could help. She chided herself for the thought. He was trapped, sealed away, what could he possibly do. Not only that, but he was a member of the village, how could she even trust him. Still, considering the circumstances, she had little choice. Resigned to her fate she stumbled through the shadows, her only light coming from intermittently placed candles. She was living on borrowed time, she knew it, soon the spirits of this place would descend upon her and she'd be done. A hollow creak of wood caught her attention, footsteps. Shaking, she turned to face the sound. Immediately she recognized the figure at the end of the hall.

"Mayu!" She screamed with joy. Startled and overwhelmed at her fortunes she stared at her sister with open mouthed wonder. Mayu, hearing her, turned and moved forward, she was quiet; something was wrong. Instinctively Mio moved towards her then paused as she approached, her features vanishing into shadow as she passed through the shadows of the hall.

"Mayu?" Mio called again, her skin tingling with fear. Something wasn't right.

"You won't leave me alone again… right?" Mayu whispered, stepping out of the shadows, only to be replaced by Sae, who laughed manically. Hovering, her blood stained kimono fluttered about lazily as she drifted forward. Mio let out a moan, low, hollow, a bestial groan of fear. Turning on her heel, she fled in a panic and ran blindly up the hall. Rushing through the darkness, she tried the first door she came across only to find it locked. Numbing cold washed over her and she spun around just as pale hands reached for her neck. Ducking away, Mio continued her charge up the hall and up a set of rickety stairs until she found another door. This one was unlocked and she rushed inside. Locking the door behind her she backed away. Eyes wide and heart pumping she looked around for a place to hide or flee. A soft knocking came from behind her. Crying, she turned to face the door.

"Mio, is that you? Please open the door…. Please…" Mayu whimpered from beyond.

"Mayu?" Mio choked, shaking her head.

"Please…"

Weak and weary Mio approached the door. She knew better, she knew what lay beyond; still, she had to know, had to be sure. If Mayu needed her, how could she abandon her? Tears in her eyes, she opened the door.

Sae was waiting and lunged forward. Mio screamed in a wretched mix of heartache and fear. Her frantic scramble carried her to the far side of the room and through a series of doors. Searching frantically for a means to escape she ducked into a small closet and crammed herself between two wicker baskets holding her breath. The ghost was toying with her.

A knocked sounded on the closet door forcing her to fight to keep from screaming.

"Why didn't you come back?" Sae whispered quietly, her voice sad and confused. "I kept waiting… and waiting… Dear sister…."

Mio closed her eyes, praying for an end of it. She just wanted it to be over, for better or for worse and for a fleeting moment she thought to rush out and welcome the insane specter's deadly embrace. A long silence reigned but Mio remained still, her breathing so shallow feared she'd soon faint. More time passed and her legs began to ache, but yet she remained still.

"She's gone…" Sae muttered in disappointment from beyond. Mio could feel the chill aura leaving, and she prayed that meant that the ghost had moved elsewhere. Waiting a few moments longer, she slowly rose and stretched her legs. Satisfied that she'd regained some of her strength she slowly peeked out into the room beyond. All was clear, the dread cold was gone and all seemed relatively normal.

Vaporous, Sae rushed out of the wall towards her. Mio expected as much, but was still caught of guard. Exploding into a full run, she barreled out of the room and slammed the door behind her. A quick glance around brought a gasp of relief from her. Moonlight was filtering under a door at the back of the room. With renewed vigor she fumbled at the handle, it was locked. Cursing to herself she cringed as the door behind her creaked open. She didn't turn around. Instead she focused on trying to turn the rusted mechanism.

"Don't go…. Stay with me…" Sae whispered, her voice taking on a distorted, tone.

Mio ignored the horror behind her, and finally released the latch. She could feel the cold gnawing at her, could almost feel, the dead woman's hands around her neck. Throwing herself forward, she burst through the door and found herself outside, standing on the covered bridge separating the twin houses.

Turning, she looked back the way she'd come. The door was shut and all was quiet. Mio didn't trust the silence; instead she bolted, across the bridge and into the far house. Having searched the area earlier she was able to navigate the shadowed building with haste. Mindful of making too much noise and careful to watch her step she made her way down stairs and to the exit. Thrilled, she found it unlocked, and hurried out into the moonlight.

"Itsuki…" She murmured to herself, trying to keep her focus, she was exhausted. Half stumbling, she hurried the best she could back to the storeroom that held the mysterious young boy. He was waiting for her.

"Yae…" He said quietly as if he'd been expecting her. The barred window he peered out from was slightly taller than she, forcing her to stand on her toes to face him.

"I'm not Yae…" Mio shouted; eager for answers.

"I know…" Itsuki sighed, hanging his head.

"Help me…" She breathed, wearily.

"You have to get out of here…" The boy whispered, his eyes stern, he seemed more lucid than before. "

"Not without Mayu."

"You don't know what they're planning."

"I don't care… I just want to go home."

"She'll come for you."

"Who?"

"Sae…"

"The girl in the white kimono…"

"You've seen her?"

"She nearly killed me. Can't you help? Perhaps I can get you out?"

"I cannot leave this place. This village, all of us, we are damned and it's my fault…"

"What do you mean?" Mio frowned, growing impatient, she had to find Mayu.

"The ritual, my brother and I were supposed to perform the ritual… It was our turn. It shouldn't have come to this… Sae and Yae…. It's my fault."

"Just tell me how to get her back?" Mio pleaded.

"It was my fault the ritual had to be repeated… For my failure Sae and Yae had to pay the price…." Itsuki mumbled quietly, his head hung low.

"They were to complete the ritual in your stead…" Mio frowned.

"Yes… But I couldn't let that happen so I tried to help them escape. They almost made it but Sae fell and Yae left her behind. Kurosawa was furious, he ordered Sae hanged and thrown into the abyss. He hoped the sacrifice of his daughter would be enough to appease the darkness.

"It didn't work…" Mio mumbled; the answer obvious.

"No, if anything it made matters worse, Sae returned, her spirit fueled with rage for being abandoned and betrayed, at her side was the failed Kusabi, together they killed every man, woman and child in this village. We are damned now, cursed… and then you arrived… twins."

"No…" Mio mumbled her eyes blurring with tears.

"Yes, you and your sister are the key."

Mio shook her head and closed her eyes, she knew truth of it already, but to finally hear it aloud was more than she could bear.

"You know what they want?" Itsuki sighed, nodding in sympathy.

"Yes…"

"You understand then what will happen."

"I want to go home…"

"I fear time is running out."

"Then help me."

"Listen to me, it is very important. Behind the village is a temple; inside you'll find hidden passage, it'll take you away from here. It's the same one Sae and Yae used to escape. Kurosawa had the passage sealed; the lock to open it is hidden."

"Hidden, do you know where?"

"Yes, there's a great tree near the temple, there's a chamber buried beneath it, a shrine. Don't worry, you'll be safe there. Inside you'll find the device that will open the passage. Activate it and you can leave the village.

"Thank you…Itsuki."

"You can thank me by finding your sister."

"I don't know where she is…"

"I think you do."

"With Sae…"

"Yes…They are bound together, where you find one you will find the other…"

Mio stiffened at the notion of going back.

"But…?"

"Do you want to save your sister or not?"

"I…"

"Go!"

"But how…?" Mio pleaded, she couldn't face Sae alone; she had nothing to protect herself with.

"Go!" Itsuki screamed; his face contorting in anger.

Mio back pedaled nearly falling over.

Itsuki's expression turned to one of heartfelt compassion.

"You must save yourselves, I can do nothing more for you..."

Nearly in tears, Mio nodded wearily.

"One more thing…" He whispered pleading.

"Yes?"

"My sister…. Chitose, she'll be wearing a red Kimono…Please… If you see her, tell her not to be afraid…and that I'll come for her."

Mio nodded quietly then turned. Choking on mix of anguish and dread she broke into a run. Making her way through the village, she could hear singing far in the distance, an old song, steeped in symbolism and tradition. She ignored it, not wanting to ponder its meaning. It wasn't long until she found herself outside the doll maker's house. The creaking building seemed to dare her to enter. Beyond it stood house Tachibana. She knew Sae was there, waiting, but first she had to retrieve the Camera Obscura, and that meant returning to the tunnel. Steeling herself she opened the door and stepped inside. She could feel eyes upon her, watching, pondering her intentions.

She knew the way and easily found the doll lined chamber containing the stairs leading to the tunnel. A figure waited, wreathed in shadow, a woman. Mio's first thought was that it was Sae. However, this creature was in a worse way. She seemed mummified, her eyes, hollow sockets and her hair withered away. Mio scowled, she didn't have time for this and she was tired of running. With a scream of nearly suicidal rage and frustration she leapt straight at the thing. Caught off guard by the attack the apparition stood stupidly as Mio dove through it. Painful, mind shredding cold clawed at her core as the two made contact. The jolt gave her a much needed boost of adrenaline as she hit the ground at the top of the stairs. Confused the ghost turned to regard her, only to find that Mio was long gone.

Laughing in spite of her self Mio hurried through the tunnel, weariness and stress having taken its toll and she feared she'd gone mad. Soon however, her antics tired her and she slowed until she was forced to catch her breath. Sighing, she looked about, it should be nearby. A glint of glass caught her eye. Smiling as if greeted by an old friend she knelt. The camera was intact and seemed no worse for wear as was her flashlight. Retrieving the two, she slipped the camera back around her neck and turned on the light. It's soothing glow pushing back the oppressive shadows. Her confidence returning, she gained a slight gleam in her eye and allowed herself a small glimmer of hope. Moving onward, she found the stairs leading into hose Tachibana, pausing to gather herself, she held Mayu's pendant tightly, drawing strength from it. With a sigh, she found her nerve and threw open the door and stepped inside.

A dusty haze hung in the air, illuminated by the thin beam of her light. Shadows crept throughout the hall before her and she envisioned any of them lunging forward and ending her life. Closing her mind to such thoughts she hurried onward, mindful of even the slightest sound. Unsure of what to do or where to look, she toyed with the idea of calling out, but realized the foolishness of such a thing. Frowning, she wandered aimlessly throughout the rotting building. The scent of moldy wood and damp cloth hung in the air, giving the place an earthy smell. Sniffling at the odor she abruptly jumped with a start as the tingling of small bells rang out. Turning towards the sound, she heard delicate footsteps hurrying away in the darkness.

"Mayu?" She called out tentatively, not really expecting a reply. Against her better judgment she followed the sound. Rounding the corner she discovered a door, slightly ajar. Slowly she pressed it open revealing a stairwell.

It was a fairly large chamber covered in fallen debris. Panning her light across the room before entering she studied the stairs warily. They were warped with age, and missing a good deal of planks. Resigned, she began her grim climb. About halfway, she heard the snapping of wood and an ear shattering scream of terror. Looking up in fright, she caught a glimpse of a figure falling headfirst from the balcony above. For a brief second their eyes met, it was a woman, her eyes full of fear. Then she was gone, vanishing into the shadows below as the sickeningly wet sound of her hitting the floor echoed in the air.

Mio hurried down, her instinct to help overriding her commonsense. The woman lay broken on the floor, her head and limbs lolling at unnatural angles. Mio choked at the sight, falling backwards as the body shifted, the sound of grinding bones and ripping sinew filling the air. The woman shimmered transparent and gurgled. Aghast, Mio fled up the stairs as fast as she could. Reaching the balcony, she noticed the railing had long ago fallen away. Stealing, a glance below, she shone her light upon the floor. The woman was gone. Mio breathed a sigh of relief and turned to leave when another shriek filled the air. Looking to the rafters above, Mio leapt out of the way as a body hurtled towards her from above. Flailing, it was the woman from before; once more she vanished into the darkness to splatter onto the floor below. Mio retched at the sound hurrying away as fast as she could. Bursting through the nearest door she found herself face to face with a young girl in a red kimono.

Startled the girl looked up fearfully.

"Give me back my brother…" She pleaded before fleeing up the hall, the sound of bells trailing behind her. Befuddled, Mio stood motionless as the girl passed through the nearest door and vanished. Coming to her senses, she then heard a familiar voice coming from a nearby room. Her heart in her throat, she rushed to the door only to find it looked. A large, barred window revealed the figure within.

"MAYU!" Mio screamed out in joy and relief. Mayu was kneeling, her back towards her and seemingly at prayer before a small family altar.

"Itsuki… I'm sorry….I'm sorry…" She whispered quietly, oblivious to her sister's cries.

"Mayu!" Mio cried again, hammering on the door. It was locked tight. Crying out in frustration she kicked wildly at the door to no avail. Slumping to the floor she cried softly.

"Mayu… please… talk to me…."

There was no reply, only the same quiet murmuring. Sniffling, Mio peered through the barred window.

"I'll get you out of here…. I promise."

Mayu didn't reply. Hanging her head in anguish, Mio pondered her next move. Remembering the strange girl, Mio realized who it had to be.

"Chitose!" She called out in exasperation, rushing to where the girl vanished. Opening the door, she hurried into the short hallway beyond. The hall turned, leading to series of small steps that opened into a large bedchamber. Scanning the darkness, she frowned in dismay only to startled, by the sound of shuffling beneath her feet. Something was moving under the floor boards.

Hopping back down the stairs, she returned to the short hall where low sliding panels led to a crawlspace below bedchamber. A chill drifted through her, knowing something terribly lay waiting for her.

"Chitose?" She whispered.

Against her better judgment, she knelt and examined the panels.

Gingerly, she attempted to open the compartment and found it stuck tight. After a moment of jostling, she managed to work it open and peered inside. Old boxes and folded clothes lay filled the cramped crawlspace. Shinning her light through a tangle of cobwebs, she noticed a simple brass key, bound to two small bells via a red ribbon. Annoyingly, it was just out of reach.

"Chitose?" Mio whispered her pulse quickening. "Your brother sent me…" She added somewhat feebly. Shuddering, she crawled inside to retrieve the key, if she were lucky it would be the one she needed.

It was a struggle to reach it, the compartment was cramped. Readjusting her position to try again, she felt the hair on the back of her neck raise. Stiffening, she closed her eyes, not trusting herself to look. Taking a brief moment to prepare, she opened her eyes and slowly turned. A pale, transparent girl peered back at her, just inches away.

"They're everywhere…" The girl whispered.

Unable to help herself, Mio screamed, burst out of compartment and into the hall. A pitiful sobbing filled the air, a child's crying. Eyes wide in fear, Mio waited for the girl to slip out of the darkness of the crawlspace.

"Help me…." The girl sobbed, appearing behind her. Spinning around, Mio gasped as the child clung franticly to her legs. Tears sparkled in the girl's dark eyes as she whimpered inconsolably. An unearthly chill washed up Mio's body prompting her to kick wildly at the girl forcing her backwards against the wall. Staggered the girl reached out to steady herself looking confused, and unfocused. It only took a moment for Mio to realize that the girl was half blind.

"Chitose… Itsuki…" She began trying to calm her. Instead she was rushed once more.

"Itsuki….Help me…please…" The girl sobbed, reaching out helplessly. Mio couldn't let her touch her again.

"Don't!" She shouted, sidestepping her. Tripping over the hem of her kimono the girl fell to her knees. Cradling herself in misery she let out a mournful, heart wrenching wail. Everything went dark, and Mio herself, totally blind.

The delicate shuffling of feet echoed in the darkness, along with the tell tale tingling of bells that signaled the girl's approach. Mio found the wall and braced herself against it.

"I can't get out…it's dark….please…." The girl cried feebly. Mio could hear her rustling about, searching for her.

"Chitose… please stop this…" Mio fretted, the girl would inadvertently kill her if she didn't do something. Cold arms grabbed her in the darkness. Crying out in pain, Mio struggled, she had to do something. Left no other recourse she fumbled with the camera obsucra. Finding the flash, she pressed it wildly. The world went white and the girl let out horrible scream as the darkness evaporated. Tears in her eyes and left no other option, Mio targeted the girl in the camera sights. Chitose tried feebly to shield her eyes.

"Please…" She whimpered, looking up at her imploringly. She was a lovely child, delicate, with caring eyes and gentle features. It tore Mio apart to do what she had to do.

"Itsuki… says he's coming for you…" She whispered. "I… I'm sorry…" Choking back tears, she pressed the shutter. The flash blinded them both. Howling in tortured mix of pain and sorrow Chitose fell harshly against the wall crumpling to her knees. Weeping uncontrollably she slowly faded away, her sobs echoing throughout the hall. Mio collapsed into tears on the floor.

"What have I done…?" She whimpered, hating herself, knowing she could have possibly done more. There she sat, for long moment, feeling lost and confused. Finally, her tears fading, she looked to where to girl had fallen. She'd left behind the key. Gently, she scooped it up, noting the small bells adorning the ribbon. Sniffling, she focused on it, knowing what it could mean. If all went well, she would soon be reunited with her sister.

Quickly gathering herself, she pushed the guilt to the back of her mind and hurried back to the locked room where she'd seen Mayu. Eagerly peering through the window, she froze in horror. The room was seemingly empty.

"NO!" She blurted, hurrying to try the key. Hands shaking, the fumbled with it a moment, then gasped as it unlocked. Rushing through the door, she scanned the darkness eagerly, thinking perhaps that she was hiding. Nothing, no one, in fact, the room seemed as though no one had been in it for years.

Weary anguished washed over her causing her to stumble. Pressing her back against the wall, she let out a shuddering sigh, as fresh tears began to flow. Movement in the hall caught her attention. Gazing through the window into the hall, she briefly saw a figure moving towards the door. It was Sae, the white kimono was unmistakable. The door to the room creaked a moment, and Mio whimpered, backing away. Suddenly the door rushed open and Mio screamed as a figure lunged forward to grab her.

"Mio!" Mayu shouted joyously, hugging her so tight she feared she would break. Startled and shocked at the same time it was all Mio could do to manage a strangled gasp of surprise. Still horrified, that it was some trick of Sae's, Mio stood stiff in her arms, waiting. Confused, and hurt, Mayu backed away to regard her.

"Mio?" She whispered curiously, her brow twisting with worry. Mio's expression was fearful, unbelieving, she couldn't allow herself to hope. Saddened, Mayu nodded in understanding.

"Mio…" She sighed sadly. "Mio… I don't understand what's happening to me… But…I want you to know that no matter what happens… I'll forgive… you… just…." She hung her head, tears welling in her eyes. "Just…. don't leave me behind…"

Mio's expression softened and her demeanor melted. Tentatively, she reached out and pulled her close.

"Mayu… I… of course I'd never leave you behind." She whispered, nuzzling her hair.

"I searched for you…" Mayu whimpered softly. "I kept looking…"

"It's okay; at least we found each other." Mio smiled then beamed brightly. "I found a way out of the village!"

"Really…?" Mayu gasped, her somber eyes widening.

"Yes, come on; let's get out of here… I think the ritual is beginning."

Mayu nodded and took her hand, gripping it tightly.

"Don't let go." Mio smiled warmly at her.

"Mio…" Mayu whispered.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for coming back for me…"

"Enough of that..." Mio grinned, and then grew solemn. Almost on impulse she leaned forward and paused as if in thought. Mayu studied her curiously, her heart thrumming in her chest. A small smile played across Mio's lips as she cradled Mayu's cheek, then, without a word kissed her softly. Mayu, squeezed her hand in response, giving in to her. The moment was warm but fleeting and they parted gazing into each others eyes.

"Let's go." Mio whispered. Astonished, Mayu nodded cheerfully, clinging tightly to her.

Mio all but dragged Mayu along as they burst from the house, and into the street. Hurrying as fast as she could, she was forced to slow her pace by Mayu's hobbling. Singing could be heard in the distance. Glancing towards the hill above the village, Mio could see shapes moving against the glow of torches.

"Mayu we have to hurry…" Mio panted, trying to pull her along.

"I'm sorry…" Mayu whimpered, wincing with every step, it was impossible for her to keep up. Spent, she finally stumbled, falling amongst the gravel. Mio spun around, worry and urgency in her eyes.

"Come on, they'll be coming for us…!" She shouted, glancing about nervously.

"Mio… my leg hurts…" Mayu whimpered, gently cradling it. A fleeting moment of annoyance washed over Mio's features, she could see the stairs leading up to the temple, they were so close.

"We're almost there! You've got to stand!" Mio urged her.

Mayu, nodded solemnly, and started to rise.

"Are…are you okay…?" Mio frowned questioningly, helping her to her feet.

"Yes…" Mayu, whispered darkly, staring at her. "I'm sorry…" She muttered, walked forward. Mio's brow furrowed.

"What?"

"Let's go." Mayu droned mechanically.

"Don't be like that; it's just that we have to hurry. You want to get out of here don't you?"

"Yes…" Mayu sniffed, hobbling up the trail.

Mio groaned and hung her head in shame. She hadn't meant to be so rough with her. Catching up with her, she gripped her by the shoulder.

"Wait…" Mio sighed, turning her to face her. "Mayu…"

Mayu, regarded her, eyes glistening, her body trembling with pain.

Hugging her against her chest, Mio sighed, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry…" She said turning her back and dropping to one knee.

"Wha…?" Mayu murmured incomprehensibly

Mio gestured for her to come on. Sniffling, Mayu nodded, and gingerly climbed onto her back.

Without a word, Mio paused a moment then stood. Adjusting to the weight, she turned her head slightly.

"Ready?" She whispered. Mayu's cheeks flushed and she buried her head against her back embarrassed. Mio smiled, and continued up the path.

It didn't take long to find the great tree; it was just as Itsuki had said. It was a massive oak, covered in spirit scrolls and surrounded by small pinwheels. A large hollow was visible at the base of the tree. Carefully, Mio set Mayu down and knelt to investigate. A heavy thud sounded behind her catching her attention. Spinning around, she noticed that Mayu had collapsed.

"Mayu?" She cried out fearfully.

Dazed, Mayu regarded her wearily.

"I can't go on…I'm so tired…"

"Hush…" Mio frowned, resting her palm against her brow. "It's okay I'll can carry you."

"I'm sorry Mio…."

"Stop it."

"It's always this way…"

"Mayu, its okay… we're almost there. Come on lets get you inside, we'll be safe there."

Nodding, Mayu struggled to her feet. Mio was there to help her and together they made their way into the hollow beneath the massive tree.

The hollow was larger than Mio would have expected, and was oddly cozy. Large candles burned within and hundreds of small pinwheels were perched along the walls, each spinning lazily in the warm night air. Against the back of the hollow rested an ornate altar surrounded by cushions and pillows. Helping Mayu to them, Mio laid her down.

"Rest…a moment…" She said softly, running her fingers through her hair.

Mayu nodded slowly and closed her eyes. Taking in her surroundings, Mio felt safe here, it was as if something powerful watched over this shrine. It was clearly a sacred place. Taking a moment to rest herself, she sat down and looked about for the device Itsuki had spoken off. It didn't take long to notice a series of pin wheeled plates adorning the front of the shrine. Moving towards it, she realized that the shrine itself was the device. Toying with it a moment she noted that it was missing a plate. Frustration and anger grew, causing her to curse under her breath. Exhaustion washed over her, she had nothing left. Falling to her knees, she rested her head against the altar.

Arms embraced her from behind as Mayu pressed against her.

"That's it then…" Mio sighed.

"You'll get out." Mayu whispered, softly in her ear.

"Not without you."

Mayu didn't respond immediately.

"Mio…?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you…"

"I know…I love you too…" Mio muttered quietly. Mayu squeezed tighter and sighed.

"No…I mean…"

"I do too…" Mio sighed, leaning back against her. Mayu smiled sadly, burying her face in her hair. Sniffling, she murmured.

"I wish we had more time…"

"We have all the time in the world." Mio grumbled. "They won't come in here and we're sure not going anywhere…" She added bitterly while kicking at the altar.

"You are…" Mayu said quietly, loosening her grip.

"Stop that… I'm not going anywhere."

Mayu moved to face her and took her hands in hers.

"Here…" She smiled, pressing something against her palm.

"What?" Mio frowned, examining it. It was the missing plate.

Mio's eyes widened in shock as she studied it, in flurry of movement she fit the piece in the altar and rotated the various plates. She was rewarded by an audible click and the low groan of something heavy shifting into place.

"It worked!" She shouted gleeful then spun to Mayu who sat smiling amongst the cushions. Crawling to her, Mio kissed her playfully then embraced her.

"Come on lets get out of here!" She said cheerfully.

"I've been thinking…" Mayu interjected.

"About what…?" Mio said absently gathering their things, noticing Mayu's lack of urgency she turned to face her.

"Come on, hurry up." She smirked.

Mayu smiled quietly and shook her head.

"I can't…"

Sensing a shift, Mio frowned angrily.

"That's enough of that…" She said dangerously.

"I'll never make it… you no that…"

"Mayu…!"

"I knew it would come to this…."

"Shut up…" Mio blurted grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Please Mio… just go…"

Mio slapped her, tears streaming down her cheeks. Horrified at what, she'd done she quickly pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Mayu… I'm sorry… I…." She stammered.

"I'm too weak… I was always too weak…. Ever since the beginning…"

"Please stop…" Mio stammered, choking on her tears.

Mayu looked down sadly, resting against her.

"I'll hold you back…like always…. Only this time…." She sighed heavily, the looked up sadly. "I don't want you to die…."

Mio stroked her cheek tenderly.

"Save yourself… Please…" Mayu whispered, gazing into her eyes.

"I made a promise…" Mio said evenly then rose to her feet.

"Mio…"

Mio said nothing more and simply extended her hand expectantly. Mayu, hung her head in defeat and accepted it. Mio help her stand and the two crawled out into the evening air.

A dark aura cloaked the village, something terrible, something beyond the normal grim miasma of the place. Mio could feel many eyes upon them, they were close. She could see the stairs leading up to the temple, they were steep and the hill was high. Looking back at Mayu worriedly she set her jaw and kneeled.

"Come on." She said evenly. Mayu obeyed. Climbing onto her back she held on tight. Steeling herself, Mio took a breath and broke into a jog. She pushed everything from her mind, all thoughts were focused on escape now and nothing would stop her. She wasn't aware of the dull pain in her legs as she rushed up the steeply climbing staircase. Nor was she aware that the slightest slip would likely end with them breaking their necks. None of that mattered, only escape mattered, for Mayu's sake, she had to be strong. Cresting the hill, the hill she stood before the crumbing temple. It was in the traditional Shinto style, and wreathed in a thick fog. Panting, she smiled and eagerly moved forward.

"See!" She exclaimed.

Something struck her in the face, dropping her instantly. Eyes watering in pain she rolled over on her back to see her attacker. The ghostly form of a man materialized before her, his hard features scowling down at her as he raised a large staff over his head.

"_Here they are…"_ The ghost moaned… bringing the staff down hard across her stomach. The phantom staff felt real enough, and Mio screamed and writhed in pain.

"_Don't let them get away_…" Another voice sounded.

Tears in her eyes, she could hear Mayu screaming for her. A large gathering of apparitions had appeared and were quickly dragging her away.

"Mayu!" Mio screamed her voice cracking as she tried to rise. Another blow from the staff, connected to the back of her head silencing her.

To be continued….


	11. Crimson Butterfly

Crimson Butterfly

A Fatal Frame Fan-fiction

By Chendzee'a Li

Email: characters belong to Tecmo.

Chapter 11

Crimson Butterfly…

A young woman, her white Kimono flowing about her…. nearing a storeroom.

"_I wanted to see you before the festival… Itsuki… It's our fault…"_ She reaches for the door.

The past…. a young boy, with hair the color of snow…

"_I believed if I could have saved you…that my brother would forgive me…"_

The young woman, Sae, gazing up in horror as figure sways before her.

"_He hung himself… I'm sorry… Yae… why did you leave me…"_

Stairs, leading down… a terrible darkness…. A great pit… above it a gaunt figure his eyes.

"_Where is my sister?"_

Sneering, he points downward, deep into the darkness.

Running, lunging for the pit…. The abyss… hell….

"_No! You must no look!"_

Darkness….

"_No matter what…. I'll always forgive you…" Mayu… her eyes sad…_

"_I love you too…"_

A bridge…. Kurosawa Mansion….

"_Kill me… Please…. Kill me…"_

"_Mio where are you?"_

"_Destiny…."_

"_I'm here hurry… please… Mio…Mio!"_

Nearing the Mansion…. A figure, a veiled priest…. Bows in welcome…

A temple…. A tunnel… a path to Freedom….

"_Mayu….I'm sorry I can't keep my promise…."_

Running…. a dark tunnel…. alone…. fear….

"_Didn't we promise…together….always….?"_

"_Mayu?"_

"_Don't look back!" Itsuki…._

"_Are you leaving me again…?"_ Sae…. Horrible laughing….

The sun…. a summer day…. A great lake, created by man…. A flooded memory, a forgotten village…. Alone… watching the sunset…. She sits….Always alone…..

"_Mayu… Mayu…"_

"_I'll wait… for you… Forever…"_

She awoke with a start, anguish in her heart and anger in her eyes. Jumping to her feet, she nearly vomited as her head swam. Clutching her skull, she steadied herself.

"Mayu!" She screamed incoherently as she regained her bearings. She was alone.

"Mayu!"

How long had she been unconscious? Why was she still alive? She didn't know nor did she care. Blearily, she looked to the temple.

"_Save yourself…" _Mayu had said. The memory made her ill. Still, the path was open, she could escape. It was easy for her to decide… if she were to die it'd be by her sister's side.

Calling her Mayu's name she charged down the hill towards to village.

Kurosawa Mansion, she knew that was where she needed to go, where she would find her. Passing beneath the Mansion's gate, she hurried onto the long wooden bridge leading to the inner courtyard. She'd made it halfway when a vision washed over her.

She saw Mayu… a congregation, leading her away, while priests bowed before her. Pausing, she looked over her shoulder as if knowing Mio's decision. Her features were sad, and lost.

"_The two chosen children shall be carried to heaven on the wings of a butterfly… a butterfly that will save this village… This was how it was meant to be…" _She whispered. Turning she continued onward as her garments faded away and were replaced with a white kimono.

Slightly dazed, Mio shook her head to clear her mind and continued onward. Charging into the courtyard of the mansion, she hurried up the steps. Beyond caution, she tore the door open and ran inside. Another vision washed over her, stunning her to her knees.

It was Mayu, walking along an overgrown path towards the twin maidens' shrine. The twin paths leading to the temple were alight with glowing, crimson butterflies. A tingling of bells sounded and a figure joined her on the opposite trail. It was Sae, her kimono, billowing behind her.

"_Let's do this together." _She said smoothly, her voice strangely calm and peaceful. The two reached the temple entrance and the vision faded.

Mio remembered the place well, barreling up the halls, she was only vaguely aware that nothing attempted to stop her. They're all attending the ceremony, she thought bitterly. She'd failed, Mayu depended on her to protect her…. And she failed…. again…. Disgusted with herself, she pushed onward, her mind afire with rage and loathing, her body burning with fatigue. Reaching the paths leading to the twins' shrine, Sae appeared before her, her expression warm.

"_Yae… you've finally come for me… I kept waiting…and waiting…" _She said quietly, her voice tinged with sadness. Then, as quickly as she appeared, she vanished.

Mio didn't respond nor pause, instead, she pressed forward, throwing open the shrine doors. The inner foyer of the shrine was dark and filled with the heady scent of incense. Pausing, she stood before the great doors leading to the binding chamber, the very room where they had killed the folklorist and turned him into the Kusabi. Mio remember her last visit, and the same feeling of dread power washed over her. Drawing a breath she steeled herself. Purpose crossed her features; she knew that there could be no going back. Acceptance in her heart, she opened the doors. A wave of light pierced her mind as yet another vision tore through her.

The folklorist, his body flayed, his limbs bound tightly. A man… tall, scowling, powerful… the village elder.

The black pit, the abyss… The elder, gestures… his withered hand pointing downward. The folklorist, his broken body thrown into the darkness….

"_Perform the sacrifice with Sae alone… Yae…why did you leave…?"_

Sae abandoned, lead away… a fathers anger…. A noose…. a slow death… a young woman hung before the abyss. Arms bound behind her, she twists in pain, her last thoughts… betrayal…. sadness… death…. vengeance….

The elder… the father… Kurosawa….

He materialized out of the shadows before her like the angel of death. Tall imposing, his once regal robes, now hung tattered over his skeletal frame. His features where gaunt and shadowed under his heavy hood, while dark and sinister eyes gazed down upon her in judgment.

"_You were born for this purpose…"_ He said evenly… barely able to contain his rage. Mio stood defiant, oblivious to the danger.

"Where's Mayu?" She shot back, her contempt obvious.

"_The repentance will come…"_ Kurosawa continued ignoring her.

Scowling, Mio circled around him to the doors beyond only to find them locked. Enraged at her impudence, Kurosawa's features shifted, his face withering away to reveal a decrepit skull as twin motes of light burned within his empty eye sockets.

"You were born to be the sacrifice!" He roared in anger. With that, he slammed his staff into the ground. Three orbs of greenish fire appeared, each shifting with tortured screaming faces. One after another, they howled then flew screaming at Mio. Snapped out of her willful defiance, Mio yelped and dove out of the way. The burning orbs followed her, screeching. She scrambled to her feet and scurried behind a nearby pillar. Not surprisingly the orbs passed through the pillar as if it were made of air.

Mio had considered this likely hood and prepared, her only hope was the Camera Obscura. Backpedaling, she lined all three orbs within frame and clicked the shutter. The familiar flash of light caused the orbs to evaporate into nothingness. Her confidence growing, Mio turned to face Kurosawa.

He was no where to be seen and all was quiet. Scowling, she spun around rapidly and clicked the flash once more. Caught unprepared and in mid-attack. Kurosawa dropped his staff, recoiling and holding his face. A breathe of ecstatic vengeance washed over Mio as she advanced, her lens flashing once more. Kurosawa howled in rage, staggering away from her, unable to get his bearings. A third flash caused him to fall to his knees, stunned. His features returning to normal as Mio stood before him, her expression devoid of pity.

"_We had no choice…."_ He whispered, looking up at her.

A final flash crushed him to the ground, where he twitched violently before imploding in a cloud of acrid smoke.

Mio turned wordlessly and tried the chamber door once more. It opened without contest and she continued inside.

A curving tunnel lay before her, its dark radiance causing her to pause in fear. Something ancient waited for her, she could feel it, something horrible.

"Mio…" Mayu's voice rang out from the debts ethereally. "_Mio…please….don't come run….save yourself…."_

"Mayu!" Mio responded immediately, rushing forward.

"_Mio… no…"_ Mayu cried out again only to be washed away by Sae's melodic voice.

"_Yae… Yae… come to me….hurry…."_

"_Mio… please… once you've come this far_…" Mayu called again, her tone desperate and pleading.

Mio broke into a run, heedless of the slippery path.

"_Yae…. You'll come for me… I know you will…"_ Sae sang out once more. "_We promised we'd always stay together…. So we ran away and everyone….died…."_

The tunnel seemingly went on forever, plunging deeper into the earth. Finally leveling out the tunnel's rough shape gave way to a large stone hallway. The ominous feeling of dread washed over Mio once more, only this time she did not pause, if anything the ran faster. Sae called out to her, the joy evident in her voice.

"_Yae you've finally come for me... Now we can finally be together… I knew you'd come for me… I kept waiting and waiting…for so long…. Now…Lets continue the ritual… the ritual… where…two shrine maidens become as one…"_

The stone hall abruptly ended, opening up into a massive cavern. The cavern was dominated by a large pit, only accessible by a central walkway that spanned its depths. The center of the walkway was circular and lined with thousands of small burning candles. A circle of candle stands stood at the center of the walkway surrounding a round series of glyphs carved into the stone floor.

"_Kill me…"_ A voice sang out, unidentified.

Mio bristled, as a girl appeared at the center of the circle, kneeling, her head hung low and arms outstretched as if grasping.

"_Don't kill me…."_ Another voice whispered as another girl appeared facing the first. Twins, both girls' hands were locked around each others throats seemingly frozen in time. The imprisoned spirits shimmered translucently before her, their lonely cries echoing throughout the chamber.

Mio swallowed, and circled around them cautiously while surveying the chamber. At the opposite end of the walkway stood a towering tori gate that marked the path of another tunnel.

Swallowing, Mio moved forward down the rough hewn tunnel. It was cramped, and seemingly unstable. The wooden beams holding the tunnel up creaked dangerously and several lay broken at her feet.

A chill wave of air washed upwards from the tunnel. Mio gasped in shock and very nearly collapsed. Something was coming, a presence she'd felt before. Turning, she fled the tunnel, having no desire to face it in such a confined space. A dark cloud overtook her, enveloping her in its icy embrace. Exploding from the tunnel amongst the black smoke, Mio hit the ground hard, toppling candles. Rolling to her feet she grasped the camera obscura. A bellowing roar issued from the tunnel nearly toppling her. The sound was terrible a mix of tortured screams and vile obscenities. The chamber quaked, sending large sections of rock falling throughout the cavern as the Kusabi pulled its massive form from the orifice of the tunnel.

Mio screamed in terror and backing away, just being in its presence was withering and it was all she could do keep from leaping into the chasm surrounding them. The Kusabi had changed since last saw it. Still bound in ropes, the ghastly figure seemed larger, more horrifying, its one free hand flexing eagerly as tendrils of rope whipped around its body like enraged snakes. A black miasma surrounded the thing, twisting into howling, skeletal faces.

Half insane with fear, Mio screamed at the thing, voicing her own rage, drawing strength from it. The ghost' eyes flared and it bellowed once more, the entire cavern reverberating with the sound, the terrible energy released knocked her backward, scattering candles and setting her skirt on fire.

Panic washed over her and she rolled frantically, to put it out. Pulling herself up, she realized the ghost was drifting towards her, its hand flexing towards her. Death was a certainty if it touched her, this much she knew. Crawling backwards, she nearly fell over the edge of the chasm. She didn't dare risk trying to target the thing, escape was her only option. Flinging herself forward, she dived unceremoniously beneath it as it lunged forward. Landing hard on her stomach she let out a gasp. Rolling over, she scrambled to her feet, only to throw herself back onto the ground as the thing spun around to backhand her.

Screeching, the Kusabi reached towards her, trying to pin her to the ground. Desperate, she crawled away and was quickly able to get to her feet. She was tired. She had nothing left, her reserves having been tapped hours ago.

She half jogged away from the thing, only by some celestial grace was she able to outdistance it. While slow, it was relentless and she knew she couldn't keep running. It appeared before her.

Caught totally unaware, she screamed in terror as its gnarled hand arced through the air towards her. Instinctive reflex alone saved her and she raised the camera in defense. The shutter flashed and the ghost recoiled, its hand mere inches from her face. She was more shocked by the fact that she'd stunned the thing more than how close she came to death. She paused in brief wonder then hurriedly brought the camera up once only to have the thing vanish before her. Whipping around, she fired the flash again, hoping to catch it like she had Kurosawa. She failed; the Kusabi was not to be found and found that she was alone in the cavern. This scared her more than seeing it and for a moment she feared that it had become invisible.

A familiar roar echoed and it reappeared amongst the candles. Spreading it arm, the thing roared anew, shaking the entire cavern. It seemed to be growing. Screaming, Mio rushed it in hopes to stop whatever it was doing.

The ghost welcomed her advance and raised its arm to swipe at her. Barreling forward, she abruptly dropped into a slide, skidding painfully across the stone floor. The Kusabi's lunge passed over her, allowing her much needed opening. A flash illuminated the cavern, once more the Kusabi recoiled, though this time it recovered quickly and lunged again almost immediately. Mio was ready and caught it in mid swing. This time the flash sent it crashing to the ground, the tendrils of rope surrounding it snapping angrily. Enraged, the Kusabi, darted forward, its speed increasing. Mio, now on her feet, leapt sideways as it flew past. It's back too her, she fire the flash once more. The effect was immediate and the Kusabi screeched in pain as it was knocked across the chamber. Turning with a defiant roar, the ghost rushed forward with blinding speed then vanished. Mio stiffened, it would appear behind her. She started to turn but halted. Something…. Gasping, she raised the camera and pressed the shutter. The Kusabi appeared before her, its monstrous face screaming in hers as the flash fired. An explosion of light filled the cavern and then all went dark.

Mio lay on her back, gasping for air, she had nothing left. The Kusabi cursed and roared in the distance, its voice fading quickly. She had won, closing her eyes, she tried to regain her senses, tried to stand, but to no avail.

She felt herself drifting, as if in a dream. Slowly, she opened her eyes and sat up, she felt numb. Standing, she tottered slightly and held her head.

"Mayu…" She mumbled, moving forward shakily.

Her leg buckled then collapsed, sending her crashing to one knee. Wincing, she pulled herself up and limped onward.

"Mayu…." She said again, her voice barely a whisper.

Everything was in a haze; it was all she could do to stay conscious.

Staggering wildly, she made her way towards the tunnel from whence the Kusabi had come. Butterflies appeared, the crimson glow illuminating her path, leading her onward. Mio felt warmed by their presence, almost at peace and she wondered perhaps if she were dying.

The tunnel went down for a long ways, and she nearly fell numerous times before reaching the end. Passing out of the tunnel, she entered an unadorned chamber, illuminated only by a few candles. Beyond the candles sat a large rectangular pit and before it, stood Mayu.

"I kept waiting…" She whispered her voice distant. "In a dark…dark place…." Looking up, her expression was expressionless.

"_Shall we begin...?"_

Mio sighed softly and stepped forward, her feet felt like lead. Veiled priests appeared, walking solemnly in her wake.

Laying down, Mayu rested quietly on her back as Mio approached, her expression pained. Mayu regarded her with a sad smile and reached out to her.

"We were born together… but we have to live and die separately… I knew this…. I knew…." She whispered as Mio straddled her hips. Closing her eyes, Mio hitched slightly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mayu… we… promised…." She choked, barely able to contain herself.

"We can't be together forever… But with this we can become one…. So it's all right…"

Unable to speak, Mio trembled softly and buried her head against her sister's chest. Mayu cradled her to her and sighed.

"It can never be… We both know this…. I'm only holding you back Mio…. You have to live… you have to be free…. But at least this way I can be with you… don't you see…"

Mio sobbed, her body trembling uncontrollably.

"Kill me…." Mayu whispered sadly, gently urging her.

Sobbing, Mio sat up and looked down upon her, her expression torn with misery. Mayu nodded pleadingly then took her hands in hers. Slowly, she placed them upon her throat.

"Please Mio… Kill me…."

Mio closed her eyes but could not pull away. A frail sound reached her ears as long moments slipped past, a delicate gasp for breath. She could feel Mayu's pulse, warm and weary against her fingertips. Shaking her head in sorrow, she let out a wracking sob as the pulse slowed. She could feel Mayu's hands caressing her arms lovingly, trying to comfort her. Finally her hands dropped to her sides and Mio knew the nightmare was nearly over. She could barely feel a pulse now, soon both their pain would be beyond them. Mayu would be gone and she could move forward…. Alone…. She could see herself sitting quietly on the shore of the new lake burying the village… a fading memory of a bond closer than words could describe…. Alone…. Left in her misery…. Left to life without hope… A life without dreams…. A life without love…

Gasping Mio's eyes went wide as she regained her senses. Looking down, she saw Mayu laying under her, eyes transfixed in a horrible blank stare.

"NO!" Mio screamed, tearing her hands away from her sister's throat. A vicious red bruise remained on her neck, baring a striking resemblance to a butterfly. Horrified, Mio grasped her shoulders and shook her.

"No… no… no… no… no…!" She screamed, her mind reeling at what she'd done.

"Mayu! I'm sorry please! Mayu! Please… wake up…"

Mayu closed her eyes and shuddered.

"Oh god… yes… that's back…! Mayu… please…. I'm sorry!"

Mayu, choked hoarsely, and writhed out of her hands to crawl across the stone floor of the cavern. Mio watched her, letting her catch her breath, before speaking.

"Mayu…. I…. don't know what happened…. I…"

Mayu looked up her coldly, her eyes bloodshot, her features pale.

"You…" She spat venomously.

"I'm sorry Mayu…. I…."

Mayu rose sharply to her feet.

"Mayu…" Mio tried again.

"_We were born for this!"_ Mayu scowled, limping towards her. Mio stared blankly, dumbfounded.

"Mayu… wha…?" Mio muttered awkwardly before being promptly kicked in the face. Howling in shock and pain, she rolled away, as blood poured from her mouth. Mio wasn't sure what was going on but she did know that, whatever this was, wasn't her sister. Pulling herself, up just as Mayu moved forward she stuck the camera obsucra in her face and fired the flash.

Crying out as a burst of bloody mist erupted from her, Mayu stumbled backwards towards the abyssal pit. Screaming in terror, Mio dropped the camera and leapt forward. Catching her by the wrist, she said a small prayer of thanks. Still, it was all she could do to keep from sliding into the pit herself. As she struggled, she could hear Itsuki screaming in her mind.

"You mustn't look…" He warned. She could hear voices deep below, moaning in ecstasy and pain, calling her. Heeding the warning, she closed her eyes tight, as Mayu struggled in her grip, seemingly free of Sae's influence.

"Mio! Don't let go…!" She cried out in fear.

"Together…." Mio grunted; her grip slipping. "We're always going to be together, we promised….Mayu…I won't leave you…."

"Mio…" Mayu smiled warmly, her fear fading.

Bolstered by the sound of her voice Mio was able to get a firm hand hold. With a final pull she flung herself backwards, hauling them both clear with the two collapsing together in a breathless heap. Neither noticed the pulsing bloody mist hovering above them. Swirling, it congealed into the blood drenched form of Sae. Screeching in anger, she pointed an accusing finger at Mio.

"_You promised me!"_ She roared, blood streaming from her eyes like tears.

Terrified, Mayu scurried behind her sister. Mio stared silently, unable to move. Then, stiffly, she rose to her feet.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, stepping forward.

"Mio?" Mayu mouthed worriedly.

Sae, glared intensely at her and outstretched her hand.

"_I never meant to leave you…_' Mio muttered, her voice sounding hollow and distant.

"Mio? What are you…?" Mayu stammered in confusion as she rose to her feet. Mio stepped forward once more.

"Lets finish this…" Mio sighed dully as she reached out to take Sae's hand.

A flash erupted, causing them both to recoil. Sae shrieked and turned to see Mayu holding the camera Obscura.

"I won't let you have her…" She said shakily, her lip quivering in fear. Snarling, Sae moved towards her.

"Sae." Mio choked, drawing her attention.

Turning to face her, she sneered as Mio fell to her knees. A transparent figure remained standing in her place, like a ghostly after image. Looking very much like Sae, the girl wore a white kimono. Upon seeing her, Sae sighed in relief.

"_Yae…I knew you'd come…" _

"_I'm so sorry"_ Yae responded sadly, her gaze downcast. "_I promised you we'd always be together… But that day…" _

Sae embraced her tightly, tears in her eyes.

"I know…. I understand…." She said quietly, taking her hands hers. A flash of crimson light flashed between their wrists, leaving a red cord binding them together.

Mayu took the opportunity, to pull Mio away and cradle her protectively as numerous veiled priests appeared, their staffs chiming in unison.

Sae and Yae looked to each other and began walking towards the great pit. A lone figure stood on the other side. Gaunt, he was nearly skeletal, his eyes bandaged and his mouth curled into a snarl. Outstretching his hand he gestured with simple purpose by pointing downward, into the abyss.

Pausing at the edge of the pit, Sae and Yae, gazed fondly to each other, then, without a singly word, toppled forward.

Almost immediately an explosion of glowing butterflies erupted from the pit. Mayu shrieked, in fear as Mio awoke to the sight and gasped in awe.

"_You'd better go…"_ A familiar voice said quietly.

Looking up they saw Itsuki peering down at them, Chitose hiding shyly behind him. Mio opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"_Thank you…"_ Itsuki smiled as he began to rise upwards. Rising with him, were dozens of others, only a handful of which Mio recognized.

Taking his advice, she struggled to her feet, but stumbled weakly. Mayu slipped her arm around her and held her close.

"I have you…" She smiled warmly.

Mio, blushed and nodded quietly as they began the long walk back.

With the last of the butterflies dancing around them, they reached the village. The sun was rising in the distance and already, the ancient buildings had begun to fade. Holding hands, the two walked slowly, taking their time.

Smiling, they reached the final Tori gate marking the boundary, passing through it, the last butterfly flitted away, and vanished. Turning, they saw only forest, not even a path remained. Breathing a sigh of relief, Mio sat down wearily against a tree. Mayu curled against her, closing her eyes.

"You know…I always though that day…" Mio said quietly, tracing her fingertip along Mayu's ear.

"I always thought, that, if only I was there to hold your hand…" She paused glancing down at Mayu's bandaged knee, the shame evident in her voice. Mayu, looked up slowly to regard her.

"I know…I never blamed you…. It's just that…I was so scared that day when you left… I always felt that someday…. we would live and one day die, separately… I was always overwhelmed by that…."

Mio nodded in understanding.

"I'll never leave you… Mayu… we'll be together…always… I want you to remember that…. We promised…"

Mayu nodded happily. Nuzzling against her she closed her eyes. Mio too was already drifting. Before she could do so, Mayu let out a giggle. Curious, opened a wary eye.

"What's so funny?"

Mayu shrugged, smiling.

"You still smell like strawberries."

The end….

Authors Comments

A big thanks to everyone who stuck with me during this long journey, I have no good excuses for the long delays other than typical personal dilemmas, and good old fashion writers' block. But I am proud that I crossed the finish line though. I would also like everyone to know that I am highly appreciative to my numerous fans; you guys are the ones doing the hard work of putting up with flighty writers J

Always

Chen


End file.
